Power Rangers: Paladins
by AceKH
Summary: During the Medieval Era there was a great evil known as Lord Gremdon. 7 knights were chosen from King Arthurs round table to wield the virtue stones in order to combat this great force; they succeeded in imprisoning Gremdon. Now during modern day London, Gremdon has returned to wage war once again. New heroes chosen by the virtue stones must rise up and stop him at all costs.
1. Episode 1: A chivalrous honor pt 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my story, I deleted it a while ago because I was going to rewrite some parts and flesh out the story. Now I am happy with the way it turned out, so now for sure I will continuously update it. Without further ado I hope you guys enjoy my story!**

* * *

 **Episode 1: A Chivalrous Honor Pt. 1**

The cave was thoroughly lit by many lamps that were placed inside, with a few workers making their way deeper into the cave. There were two men walking behind the rest of the workers talking about the new discovery, "I think we finally found them, but they were only five." The foreman stated.

"Only five? Did you try and find the other two?" The older male with graying brown hair asked.

"We searched the rest of the cave inch by inch, they aren't anywhere here."

The older male gave a deep sigh, "Okay, at least we have most of the stones now. We just have to continue our search for the last two."

"Why are you in such a hurry finding these stones? You`ve never had us excavate a site so quickly before." The foreman asked.

"Let`s just say that these artifacts may one day save this country."

The foreman gave a look of confusion towards his colleague, "If you say so."

Both of the males continued walking until they reached the spot in the cave where the stones were found, as they approached the spot, the stones gave off a radiant glow each of them with their own distinctive color. The foreman pulled out one of the stones buried into the wall and handed it to his colleague.

The older man smiled and examined the stone, "After such a long search we finally found the virtue stones."

"What are you going to do now Marty?" Asked the foreman.

The older male known as Marty took a deep breathe, "Well… I`m going to have to contact a friend of mine and let him know we found the stones." Just as Marty pulled out his phone there was a rumbling among the cave, "What in the world was that?!" He exclaimed.

The foreman turned to the other workers, "What`s going on guys?!"

One of the workers came running in from outside, "Guys you won't believe this, but….there are some kind of monsters attacking us!"

"What? Don't be ridiculous!"

Marty pulled out all the virtue stones from the wall and put them into a case he brought, "I don't think he is lying, looks like they are coming for the stones. We have to get out of here."

"You seriously believe that monsters are coming after us?"

"Like I told you, these stones will save this country." Marty repeated as he closed the case, "Now we have to leave before they catch us."

Marty, the foreman, and the rest of the workers rushed out of the cave as it kept rumbling. As they made it outside they were attacked with a volley of explosions. All of the men flew back from the force and hit the ground hard, while staggering to get up, Marty noticed two creatures approaching them.

One seemed to be a monstrous ox, with dark red eyes who wore old beaten knight armor and carried a large battle ax. The other was some sort of witch looking creature, she wore plates of armor that covered her torso and legs and dark scraggy robes that stuck out from between the armor. She also carried what seemed to be a staff with her.

"Hand over the virtue stones and we might show you mercy!" The ox declared in his rough demanding voice.

As Marty stood back up he yelled back at the beast, "Sure you can have the stones… that is if you can take them from me!" He retorted as he clutched the case to his chest that contained the stones.

The ox beast snorted angrily, "Very well then, if that's what you want." The beast then charged his ax with energy as he shot a blast of it towards Marty.

As Marty shut his eyes, prepared to take the oncoming attack, a figure appeared from seemingly nowhere and deflected the blast. The mysterious figure was covered from head to toe in a black robe and carried a long withered staff that had a glowing white tip.

Marty opened his eyes and noticed the figure in front of him, "Mason is that you?"

"What is the meaning of this!?" The witch cackled, surprised by the appearance of the mysterious figure.

"Out of the way! Or you will share the same fate as the rest of them!" The ox beast demanded, but the man only stood silent and still, "I guess I will have to move you then." He said charging his axe once more.

This time as he shot the blast, the hooded figure created a barrier with his staff that protected himself along with Marty and the rest of the workers.

The ox beast stepped back in surprise, "What!?"

Then with a blinding light that erupted from the tip of the hooded figures` staff, he disappeared along with Marty and the workers. The ox beast and the witch then ran up to the spot where they disappeared from and growled in anger.

"Lord Gremdon will not be pleased with this." The witch explained.

"Quiet! Let us only hope, let's go!" The ox demanded as he and the witch stomped off into the nearby forest and disappeared.

* * *

Trevor Collins was waiting at the bus stop, he was already a half hour late getting to his sister`s because he got on the wrong bus the first time. This was his first time in London and quite frankly he didn't know what to expect and getting lost in a foreign country didn't make it any better for him. He was a lean young man with spiky brown hair and brown eyes, he wore his red hoodie since around this time it was a bit chillier in London.

As Trevor waited for the bus he noticed a beautiful girl with long brunette hair and hazel eyes walking up next to him and taking a seat on the bench. She wore a strikingly nice black dress and was carrying a small shoulder bag.

"Excuse me miss, is this the right bus for going to downtown?" Trevor turned to her and asked.

She raised an eyebrow towards him, "Yes it is, you`re not from around here huh?" She asked in her distinctive British accent.

Trevor nervously rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, just visiting a relative."

"I see. I assume you`re from America?" The girl asked curiously.

"Yup, I`m from Florida." He replied.

"Florida!? I`ve always wanted to visit an American beach!"

"Well you should! Florida is a great place…uh…sorry I didn't catch your name?" Trevor asked.

"Oh sorry! I`m Jocelyn Byrd" She answered, extending her hand towards him.

He returned her handshake, "Trevor Collins."

"Well, welcome to London Trevor. I hope it goes well for you here." She greeted as the bus pulled up to their stop.

Trevor grabbed his stuff, "Thanks, say since we`re getting on the same bus mind if I join you for the ride?"

"I don't see why not." Jocelyn smiled as they got on the bus together and conversed with one another for the rest of the ride.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Jocelyn and getting off at his stop, Trevor walked into the building were his sister lived making his way up to her flat. Once he found her flat number he knocked on the door and waited a few minutes before she answered. The door then opened and revealed his sister, plastered with a huge smile on her face once she had laid eyes on him.

"Trevor!" His sister exclaimed as she tackled him with a hug.

"Woah! Hey sis, it`s good to see you." He greeted, returning her hug.

His sister was a short girl despite being a couple years older than him. She had long smooth blonde hair and light brown eyes that complemented her beautiful facial features, she had moved to London once she got accepted to the University there and has been living here ever since.

She released him from the hug and gestured him to enter, "Come in, you must be exhausted from the flight."

As Trevor entered his sisters` flat and set his things down, he was quite surprised at her living quarters. It was pretty spacious and well decorated having all the normal stuff a college student would possess, "Wow Katie, pretty nice place you got here."

"Yeah well I try. I had to find one that was affordable and that wasn't a total dump since dad is paying for it." She explained making her way into the kitchen.

"Well I say you did pretty well." Trevor said as he plopped himself onto the couch.

Katie gave a chuckle and handed him a glass of water, taking a seat next to him, "So, did you have any trouble finding the place?"

Trevor chugged the drink, "Kind of, I took the wrong bus at the airport and had to get another one to get here."

"Why didn't you just take the tube? You would have gotten here a lot faster." She told him as she got up from the couch.

Trevor looked at her quizzically, "The tube?"

"Yeah you know like a subway, that's what they call it here."

"Oh okay." He was going to have to get used to the terminology here, "Anyways, what are we going to eat? I`m starving."

Katie tossed her brother an apple," Eat that for now, we aren't going to have lunch until later." She told him as she grabbed her purse and some folders, "Right now I have to go to the London Museum of Medieval History."

"Why?" He asked raising a curious eyebrow, while taking a bite of the apple.

"Because I have an interview with the director of the museum for an apprenticeship there. Now let`s go." Katie explained as she opened the door and hurried out.

Trevor finished his apple and hurried after his sister, shutting the door behind him, "Alright sis wait up!

* * *

After a brief bus ride to the museum Trevor and his sister got off and made their way inside. Trevor was amazed at how grand the museum and the many old medieval artifacts displayed everywhere, along with the people bustling about the place. He didn't know anything about medieval history or any history for that matter, but he knew his sister was a history buff and always wanted to study somewhere outside the United States. She achieved that dream when she got accepted to the University of London to study all the history she wanted.

Trevor followed his sister to a section of the museum that was closed off for remodeling, "So what now sis?"

Katie was looking around as she checked her phone, "I`m looking for my friend, she texted me saying she was here. I wanted to say hi before I go to my interview."

Trevor looked around, "Well what does she look like?"

Just before she could answer Katie spotted her friend, "There she is!" She exclaimed as she walked over to her, "Hey Jocelyn!"

As Trevor followed his sister he instantly recognized her friend to be the same brunette girl he met at the bus stop earlier that day, "So, this is your friend huh?"

Katie gestured to Jocelyn, "Yeah, Trevor this is Jocelyn."

Jocelyn gave a chuckle at the sight of Trevor, "You didn't tell me the relative you were visiting was your sister whom happens to be my best friend."

Katie looked at the two of them confused, "You two know each other?"

"You didn't ask what relative I was visiting and I met Jocelyn at the bus stop." Trevor answered to the both of them.

"Oh well, saves me the trouble then. Jocelyn where is your dad?" She asked.

Jocelyn gestured towards the back, "He`s in his office. Don't worry I put in a good word for you love."

"Well I hope that persuades him to give me the apprenticeship here." Katie replied nervously as she gave her friend a hug and waved at her brother," Trevor, why don't you hang with Jocelyn for a bit while I`m gone. We can all have lunch when I`m done."

"Alright, good luck sis!" Trevor then turned to Jocelyn, "So I guess I`m stuck with you for a while."

She placed a hand on her hip, "What`s that supposed to mean?"

"What!? No I didn't mean it like that." Trevor hesitantly said as he put his hands up in defense.

She laughed at his reaction, "I`m only kidding. Come on I`ll show you around."

"Okay, lead the way."

Jocelyn led Trevor through the museum and showed him all the exhibits they had to offer. As she showed him each exhibit, she gave a brief history of each one and the artifacts that each exhibit contained, "Wow you know a lot about medieval history don't you?" Trevor asked.

Jocelyn gave him a smile, "I grew up around this stuff. My dad would always give me history lessons and tell me stories about this age. He's an expert when it comes to these things."

"That's pretty neat. So your dad works here right?"

"Yeah, he is the director of this museum." She replied.

"I guess that gives you have the advantage at school huh?"

Jocelyn giggled, "I guess you can say that. Not to brag, but Katie and I are at the top of our class when it comes to history."

"No surprise there." He replied with a chuckle.

After giving a tour Jocelyn and Trevor headed back to meet up with Katie, on the way Jocelyn waved hello to one of the janitors. He was a young British boy who had light brown hair and brown eyes, he was wearing a green shirt and a janitor jumpsuit that he wore to his waist and had the top half wrapped around him.

"Hey Oli!"

"Jocelyn! How`s it going?" The janitor known as Oli greeted.

"Good, hope you can come by the event tomorrow." Jocelyn asked, as she walked past him.

"Of course, I`m helping set up everything. I`ll see you then."

They both waved him goodbye, "Great, see you later."

After that Trevor and Jocelyn met up with Katie, the three talked amongst themselves for a minute to decide where to go eat. Trevor had no clue about any of the restaurants in London, so he just let his sister and Jocelyn decide. The two girls came to the conclusion that the three of them should spend the rest of their afternoon eating lunch at the Queensland restaurant across the street from the museum. Trevor had no objections and followed the two girls to enjoy a nice warm meal.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that concludes the first chapter of my new power rangers story! There will be more to come as I have stayed ahead with writing my chapters. So stay tuned for more I promise it will get a lot more interesting from here. Reviews are appreciated, let me know what you guys think! Later!**


	2. Episode 2: A chivalrous honor pt 2

**Episode 1: A chivalrous honor pt. 2**

Trevor, Jocelyn, and Katie were enjoying a fine meal at the Queensland restaurant across from the museum. They sat outside and enjoyed the sunny afternoon, as they were eating they heard the sound of a guitar playing accompanied by some singing. The three of them stared out onto the sidewalk next to the restaurant and spotted a young British man that was the source of the lovely music, playing for the pedestrians passing by.

"Hey that guy is pretty good." Trevor said.

Katie took a sip of her drink, "Yeah I wonder who he is?"

Jocelyn wiped her mouth with a napkin, "I`ve seen him around before. He`s some local street musician, don't know his name though."

All of them continued to watch the young man play, he wore a plain yellow t shirt with some light blue jeans. The boy had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, he came towards the end of the song and as he finished he gave a bow while people were kind enough to drop some change into his guitar case for his performance.

"Well that guy definitely added a nice touch to our meal." Trevor said as leaned back and rubbed his full stomach.

The waitress then arrived at their table, "Can I get you guys anything else? Maybe some dessert?"

"No, thank you Sasha." Jocelyn told her with a smile.

The waitress named Sasha befriended Jocelyn since she came to eat at the restaurant all the time. Sasha was a fair skinned British woman, she had brown hair that she wore in a simple ponytail and gentle brown eyes; she seemed a couple years older than Jocelyn but you could barely tell. She wore her white and black waitress uniformed covered by that blue apron that she had on.

"Well if you guys don't need anything else than here is your bill." Sasha said as she handed it to Jocelyn.

Jocelyn took the bill and before Sasha walked away she asked her, "Hey Sasha if you`re not working in the morning tomorrow, why don't you stop by the museum. My dad is announcing the addition of some very important artifacts to the museum."

"I`d love too! I`m off tomorrow anyways so I`ll meet you there." Sasha replied happily.

After Sasha left, Jocelyn and Katie split the bill since Trevor only had American currency on him and the three of them went back home for the rest of the day.

* * *

Deep within the woodlands of northeast London, there was a cave that serves as the entrance to the magical prison of Lord Gremdon. Within the prison he paced around in his personal quarters as he processed an answer to give to his two most powerful warriors who kneeled before him, the ox beast known as Abanor and the witch known as Erebeth. His two subordinates waited patiently for their master to give them an answer.

"So… you two say that you have located the virtue stones once again?" Gremdon spoke calmly as he stood before the two.

Lord Gremdon was a huge monstrous beast that wore battle torn armor that covered his entire body, except for his right arm which completely exposed his scarred red flesh. The right side of his face was also exposed showing off his fanged teeth, he had lengthy black spikes that extruded from his head and made it seem that he had hair of some sort. His right eye was completely white, but it was still possible to see the anger that came from it, the other half of his face was covered with an old broken knight helmet.

Abanor was the first to speak, "Yes my lord, I found the human who took them."

"What about the mysterious hooded figure?" Gremdon asked turning to Erebeth.

"I believe the figure to be a wizard my lord." She replied.

Gremdon placed his hands behind his back as he paced the room once again and spoke, "Could it be Merlin?"

Erebeth quickly stood from her kneeled position and faced her master, "Merlin was indeed a powerful wizard, but even he could not achieve immortality."

Abanor was next to stand up and snorted, "My lord whoever this wizard is we have to eliminate him!"

"Yes… he could pose a problem." Gremdon replied, he then stood face to face with Abanor, "Go Abanor! Bring me the stones."

Abanor bowed to his master, "Yes my lord right away!" But before he could walk away Gremdon grabbed him by his shoulder and pulled him closer.

"Do not fail me again Abanor! Or else I will destroy you myself!" Gremdon demanded as he pushed Abanor towards the exit.

Once Abanor left Erebeth spoke up, "What shall you have me do my lord?"

Gremdon faced the witch, "For now work on the seal, once I have the virtue stones I will have enough power to break free from this prison."

Erebeth gave a bow and left her masters' quarters, Gremdon then took a seat on his throne as he waited for Abanor to return.

* * *

The next morning Trevor and his sister Katie headed off to the museum to meet up with Jocelyn. Once they arrived they spotted her hanging with Sasha as they made their way towards them.

"Hey guys looks like we are early." Trevor said as he greeted Jocelyn with a hug.

"Oh it shouldn't be much longer. Trevor, Katie you guys remember Sasha from yesterday." Jocelyn replied as she gestured to Sasha.

Trevor and Katie greeted Sasha, the four of them waited for the event to begin as they began conversing with on another they noticed another young man approach them.

"Hey everyone! Mind if I join you?" Oliver asked.

Jocelyn greeted him, "Sure thing Oli."

Oliver introduced himself to Trevor and the others, "Hey there, the name is Oliver Jones. Nice to meet some of Jocelyn`s friends."

"Likewise Oliver." Trevor replied.

"So, what kind of artifacts are being introduced?" Sasha asked.

"I`m not sure, I tried to ask my dad what these artifacts were but he just told me to wait for today." Jocelyn explained.

Katie then gestured to the other side of area from where they were standing, "Hey guys look."

As the others turned to see what she was pointing at they saw that it was the same street musician from yesterday that was playing for the large crowd that gathered at the museum.

"It's the same musician from yesterday, come on lets go check it out." Trevor said as he made his way over to him.

The others followed Trevor and gathered around the musician listening as he sang and played his guitar. Once he finished people placed changed in his guitar case and dispersed, Trevor and his new friends were the only ones left as they made conversation with the young man.

Sasha was the first to speak and commended his performance, "Wow that was quite lovely."

"It was! What`s your name?" Jocelyn added.

"Thank you thank you, you guys are to kind. The name is Theo Mahoney star in the making." Theo explained as he gave a bow.

"So do you just go around London and perform all day?" Trevor asked.

Theo placed his guitar in his case as he answered his question, "Well we all have to start somewhere right? I heard the museum was having some sort of event today, so I thought it would be a good place to perform with so many people. What`s the occasion anyway?"

"My dad is presenting some new artifacts that are apparently huge discoveries." Jocelyn explained.

As soon as she said that there was a voice that spoke over the microphone that gathered everyone's attention.

"Good morning everyone! I would like to thank you all for coming here today." The older male announced.

Trevor nudged Jocelyn in the arm, "Hey, is that your dad?"

"Yup that's him."

Katie then leaned over to Trevor, "Hey Trevor, I`ll be right back I have to use the restroom."

"Okay, don't take too long." As he watched his sister scurry off into the museum and continued to listen to Jocelyn`s dad give the announcement.

"My name is Martin Byrd, I am the director of this fine museum. Today I would like to announce the addition of some exquisite artifacts, myself and my colleagues have been searching for these for quite some time so without further ado I present to you King Arthur`s virtue stones." Martin announced as he gestured to his co-workers to remove the drape that covered the stones in the display case.

Each of the five stones were displayed beautifully within the case, as the light from the sun reflected off of them giving a shimmering light.

Jocelyn gasped at the sight of the stones, "I can't believe it… he actually found them."

Trevor and the others gave her a confused look as he asked, "What are they?"

But before she could answer people started screaming and began to run away when a group of monsters showed up terrorizing the event. Abanor had arrived and brought with him a group of monstrous looking deer creatures that wore some type of black armor and carried short swords.

"What the hell are those things?!" Sasha yelled as she hid behind Jocelyn.

Oliver eyed the creatures slowly, "That thing looks like some kind of monster ox and the rest look like monster deer."

"Looks like they`re heading for the stage." Trevor pointed out.

As Abanor stomped his way toward the stage he gave commands to the lesser creatures, "Alright all you sprawling's surround the entire area don't let anyone near." Within seconds the area outside of the museum became completely empty.

Martin stood his ground as Abanor approached him, "Don't come any closer!"

Abanor pushed Martin out of the way and approached the display case containing the stones.

"Dad!" Jocelyn yelled as she ran towards the stage, but was instantly stopped by a sprawling.

"Jocelyn don't!" Trevor immediately tried going after her but was surround by more sprawling`s including Sasha, Oliver, and Theo.

Abanor broke the display case with his ax and picked up one of the stones, "At last the virtue stones, Lord Gremdon will surely reward me for this."

Abanor spoke too soon as the stone he held in his hand crumbled away into dust, "What!?" He then looked at the other stones and one by one they all crumbled away, "They`re fakes!" Abanor snorted as he turned to face martin, who quickly got up and grabbed his briefcase containing the real stones.

"Looks like you fell for the trap Abanor!" Martin quipped.

Abanor stomped towards Martin, "You will pay for this!" Before he was able to get any closer the mysterious hooded figure appeared and leveled his staff before him, "You! Do not get in my way again wizard!" He snorted as he brought his ax down on the man, but the wizard blocked the ax with his staff.

"Marty go! Take the stones, I will hold him off!" He yelled as he tried to overpower Abanor.

Without hesitating Martin ran off the stage as he tried to escape, "Do not let him get away!" Abanor demanded as he knocked the wizards' staff away and kicked him square in the chest sending him flying.

Martin didn't get very far as a sprawling intercepted him and struggled as he tried to take the briefcase away. Martin pulled with all his strength and managed to free it from the monsters grip, but also his own and the briefcase went flying, as it landed on the ground the briefcase flung open as the stones flew out.

"No! Grab the stones now!" Abanor growled as Martin tried to run and get the stones but was being restrained by a sprawling.

"Dad!" Jocelyn shouted as she broke free of the sprawling`s hold of her and pushed it away, making a run for him.

"Jocelyn! Grab the stones!" Her father shouted.

Trevor, Sasha, Oliver, and Theo also broke free from the sprawling`s hold on them, "Come on we have to help Jocelyn." Trevor said as he ran after her, the others hesitantly followed him.

Jocelyn ran up to where the stones where laying on the ground and picked up the black stone. Not a moment later Trevor and the others caught up to her, with each of them picking up a stone.

Abanor stepped forward as he held Martin hostage, "Hand over the stones they do not belong to you!"

The five young adults looked back and forth at each other before Trevor stepped up and confronted Abanor, "Haven't you ever heard of saying please?"

"Don't test me human!" Abanor snorted, as he held his axe to Martin`s throat.

Before Trevor could reply with a witty come back each of the stones started violently glowing within their hands. Soon the bright light engulfed all five of the young adults, Abanor pushed Martin aside as he shielded his eyes from the light.

From afar the wizard staggered to get back up as he gasped at the sight, "It cannot be."

As soon as the light faded there stood five armor colored figures before Abanor. Their suits resembled the armor of knights from the medieval times, were chainmail covered parts of their neck, arms, and legs in place of the armor. Abanor stood in shock as he noticed the insignia on their breastplate, which was of a dragon wrapped around a sword. It was the same emblem he saw long ago, the emblem of the Paladin Rangers.


	3. Episode 3: Paladins Arise!

**Episode 3: Paladins Arise!**

Abanor took a step back at the bewildered sight of the new Paladin Rangers standing before him, "No, how could this happen!"

The newly formed rangers examined themselves as they had no idea what had just transpired.

"Bloody Hell! What just happened?!" Theo exclaimed as he looked to the others in his new yellow armor.

Oliver examined his new green armor, "Uh guys… I think we just transformed into… Power Rangers."

Sasha was clearly the most freaked out, "Oh God! This cannot be happening right now!" She stated, squirming around in her blue armor.

Trevor and Jocelyn calmly admired their new red and black suits of armor, "Trevor, we have to save my dad and stop this ox monster." Jocelyn told him as she faced Abanor.

"You`re right and with this armor I feel like we can do anything!" Trevor exclaimed as he turned around to the others, "Come on guys let`s do this!"

After a moment of hesitation the other three joined Trevor and Jocelyn as they stood their ground against Abanor and his Sprawling's. Abanor stomped his foot on the ground as he angrily shouted at the rangers, "How dare you! You all will pay for not giving me the stones!

Trevor then stepped forward, "I don't know who you are or what you want, but we`re going to stop you right here!"

"If that is your death wish, then so be it. Sprawling`s attack!" Abanor commanded, as the Sprawling`s all charged towards the knights with swords at hand.

The five knights followed suit and tried desperately to fight against the Sprawling`s, but were easily pushed back. The rangers momentarily caught their breath before deciding what their next move should be.

"What should we do Trevor? These things are a lot tougher than they look." Jocelyn asked, as she took a fighting stance.

Trevor thought for a moment on what to do, he somehow felt the responsibility of trying to keep everyone calm. He looked to Jocelyn and knew she wasn't fazed by their newly found powers, Oliver and Theo seemed hesitant at first but were willing to help and Sasha just seemed terrified to be here, but mustered the courage to fight.

"What should we do?" Trevor thought to himself.

As Trevor tried to desperately think of a way to fight the Sprawling`s a sudden light appeared before each of the Paladins and took the form of weapons as they each held a distinctive one. Before him Trevor held a Broadsword with a bright red handle. Sasha wielded a light blue colored Lance, Jocelyn carried a Mace that was black to its core, Theo held a shining yellow Morningstar, and Oliver now carried his own green Battle Axe.

Trevor admired his new weapon, "This is just what we need to take these guys down."

"Uh… we don't even know how to use these things." Theo pointed out.

Jocelyn leveled her mace, "I have a feeling that won`t be a problem."

"Jocelyn is right you guys, let`s go!" Trevor exclaimed as he led the charge and the others followed suit.

As the five of them charged toward the sprawling`s, they started to mow them down one by one with their new weapons. Sasha easily jabbed the sprawling`s that surrounded her with her lance, keeping them at a distance as they went down one by one. Theo dodged the attacks from the sprawling`s swords as he returned the favor with his Morningstar knocking each one to the ground in one swift swing. Oliver swung his battle ax and cut down the sprawling`s one by one as he charged through them. Jocelyn tried making her way to her father, as each sprawling blocked her path she bashed each one with her mace and were sent flying.

"Dad! Are you alright?" Jocelyn asked, as she helped her father stand up.

"I`m fine. Sweetie, look at you! The stone chose you and lent you its power!" Martin exclaimed as he studied his daughter's new armor.

"We can talk about that later, right now I need to go help the others." Jocelyn explained as she ran off.

Trevor charged towards Abanor and locked weapons with him, "I don't know who you are, but it looks like it's a bad day for you."

Abanor snorted at Trevor, "Foolish human, you have no idea what you have just gotten into. You will regret taking the stones from Lord Gremdon."

"Lord who?" Trevor quipped as he exchanged blows with Abanor and tried to slash him with his broadsword only to no avail as Abanor blocked his attack and knocked him back.

Soon after Jocelyn and the others joined Trevor at his side and stood facing Abanor, "Trevor are you okay? We can help out with this guy now." Jocelyn explained.

"You Paladins will face an untimely fate for getting in my way!" Abanor roared.

Jocelyn stepped forward and argued, "No! You messed with my dad and almost got him hurt! You`re the one who`s going to suffer!"

Before Abanor could retaliate, Mason suddenly appeared in between him and the rangers, "Abanor! Stand down and surrender. You are outnumbered."

"Where the hell did he come from?" Theo asked.

"You best watch yourself wizard, the same goes for you paladins as well. Lord Gremdon will not be pleased with what you took from him." Abanor explained as he disappeared in a flash along with the remaining sprawling`s.

After, Abanor vanished the rangers' new armor dispelled and they gathered around each other not knowing what had just happened. Marty and Mason soon came up to them hoping to be able to explain everything to the new Paladin Rangers.

"Jocelyn, are you and your friends okay?" Marty asked his daughter as he embraced her in a hug.

"Yeah we`re fine… dad what was all this that just happened?"

"Yeah, somebody better explain something because I DID not enjoy that whatsoever!" Sasha exclaimed, clearly still freaked out by what happened.

Mason then stepped forward and introduced himself to the new rangers, "Please just calm down, I will explain everything to you guys. I`m Mason, it's an honor to meet you all." Mason was a young looking fellow, he had brown hair and eyes, and he was also fairly tall. His black robe covered his entire body.

Trevor was the first to speak, "Likewise Mason. I`m Trevor Collins, it's also nice to meet you Mr. Byrd."

"Sorry where are my manners, Jocelyn told me she was bringing along some friends today." Marty said shaking Trevor`s hand.

"We can introduce ourselves later, we must get away from here and discuss today's events." Mason interrupted, then pulled out his staff from his robes sleeves, "Please no body move." With his staff Mason instantly transported himself and the others away in a blinding light.

* * *

Back at the magical prison cave, echoes could be heard of Lord Gremdon furiously growling at Abanor, "You useless fool! How dare you come back here empty handed?!" Gremdon yelled at his subordinate as he tossed him around like a ragdoll.

Abanor fearfully pleaded with his master, "Lord Gremdon please forgive me. I didn't anticipate that the humans would get in the way."

Gremdon pulled out his sword, while looking down at Abanor, "Is that so? And yet now they possess the virtue stones and wield the power of the Paladins!"

Just as Gremdon was going to strike down Abanor the witch Erebeth interjected, "My lord! Please, do not strike him down."

"You dare defend this fool? Erebeth?" Angrily turning towards her.

Erebeth quickly bowed to her master, "No my lord, but Abanor is your most powerful warrior. It would be unwise to kill him, while you are still trapped in this prison without a single virtue stone in your possession."

Gremdon stared at Erebeth pondering what she said, then he turned to Abanor. Pointing his sword to him, "Very well Erebeth, you may be right. Abanor! I will spare you this once until I have at least one virtue stone in possession."

"Y… yes my lord. I will not fail you again." Abanor fearfully said from the ground.

Gremdon sheathed his sword, "See to it that you don't, now leave my sight until I call upon you again."

Without another word Abanor walked away and left Gremdon to speak with the witch, "Erebeth, if that bumbling ox fails me again do not try to save him. Or else you will suffer the same fate."

"As you wish my lord. Now what is our next move? Seeing as the stones have chosen their warriors." Erebeth asked.

Lord Gremdon placed a hand to his chin, "Hmm, bring me a monster that will be fit to fight the new Paladins. We must start preparing to attack them and take the stones."

"I think I have the perfect one for the job my lord." With that Erebeth left Gremdon`s quarters and proceeded to bring him a new monster that could take on the new Paladins.

* * *

 **A/N: That concludes the first battle the new knights have experienced. Stay tuned to see what happens next! Please R &R :)**


	4. Episode 4: The 7 Knightly Virtues

**Episode 4: The 7 Knightly Virtues**

As the light faded away, Trevor and the others found themselves deep within a forest. Seemingly unharmed from the way they got here, but everyone was just as confused as he was. Well except for Jocelyn`s dad, "Where are we?" Trevor asked.

Mason walked up to a tree as he explained to him, "We are in Epping Forest."

Oli raised an eyebrow at the answer, "Epping Forest? How did we get here so fast?"

"Magic my dear boy." Marty replied as he patted the young boys back.

"Magic? Cool." Theo replied.

Sasha immediately stomped her way to Mason, "No, not cool! I don't care where we are, but I would like to get back home please!"

Mason chuckled, "I would be glad to send you home. Once you hear me out of course."

"No! I didn't even ask to be here, I didn't ask to be some… Power Ranger! You brought us here against our will, so you technically kidnapped us." Sasha argued.

"Okay, Sasha why don't we just calm down for a second." Jocelyn said trying to reassure her friend.

"I promise I will send you guys home. But first you must hear me out, so just follow me." Mason explained as he waved a hand over the tree where a portal seemed to open up.

Mason was the first to enter, then Trevor walked up, "I`m interested in what he has to say come on guys. The sooner we find out what happened the sooner we can go back home." After saying that he walked into the portal followed by Marty.

"Come on Sasha, I promise it will be okay. I`ll be right by your side." Jocelyn hoped that was enough to calm her down.

Sasha hesitantly answered, "Fine…" and so Jocelyn, Sasha, Theo, and Oli all entered the portal closing as they entered.

* * *

On the other side of the portal where the rangers entered. They stood inside what seemed to be a humongous room, on one side there seemed to be some sort of study, on the other side was some kind of old looking lab and lastly in the corner there seemed to be a pretty spacious living quarters.

"Bloody Hell, where are we now?" Theo asked flabbergasted at the sight of everything.

"Welcome to my home, Paladins`." Mason answered.

Trevor and Jocelyn walked around the place and examined it. The home was practically clean although, there weren't any windows and the only light were the various candles throughout the place.

Trevor then walked up to Mason," So you live in a tree?"

"In a way, yes." Mason chuckled.

"So you`re some kind of magician?" Oli asked.

"No, he`s a wizard." Marty replied from across the room where he sat on the couch.

"Woah… a wizard?" Theo asked, now even more flabbergasted.

Mason removed his robes and set them down along with his staff, "I will explain everything to you all shortly. So if you could please line up and I will tell you my story."

"I assume you`re going to tell us something about these stones?" Jocelyn asked, as she and the others lined up.

"Yes, but first thing first." Mason answered pacing back and forth as he began his story, "It is true that I am a wizard. I am a descendent of the great wizard known as Merlin."

Jocelyn had a surprised look on her face, "Merlin? You mean he actually existed?"

Mason continued his story, "Yes indeed, Merlin was a powerful wizard who served under King Arthur. He is responsible for creating those stones you carry with you."

Trevor pulled out his red stone, "Why would he create these?"

"In order to combat the forces of Lord Gremdon." Mason explained.

"Lord Gremdon?" Oli gave a puzzled look, "Who`s that?"

Mason continued pacing, "He is a creature of extreme evil. He arose long ago and waged war against King Arthur and his knights."

Trevor remembered when he battled Abanor and how he had told him about this Lord Gremdon, "That ox thing that I fought with earlier mentioned that name. He said that I would regret getting involved with this."

"Yes, that was Abanor. Lord Gremdon`s most powerful and faithful warrior."

"Why was he after the stones?" Jocelyn wondered.

"During the war, King Arthur and his knights were losing against Gremdon. In a desperation to defeat him, King Arthur sought the help of Merlin and asked if there were any magical ways to stop him." The five rangers continued to listen, "Merlin then asked the king to bring him seven of his strongest knights before him. So the king chose those seven knights from his roundtable and brought them before Merlin."

Oli interjected, "You mean the knights of the round table? They were chosen for this power?"

"Precisely, Merlin then performed a ritual on these knights. He channeled each one of the knights' unique energies and granted them to use their energies to their fullest potential, thus the stones were created and so were the Paladin Rangers."

The five young adults stood dumbfounded at the story and tried to process everything, "What happened after they gained their new power?" Trevor asked.

"After the seven knights gained this new power, they were able to push back against Gremdon and his forces. Lord Gremdon became overwhelmed by the new Paladin`s and they were finally able to stop him. They cast Gremdon and his underlings into an eternal prison with the help of Merlin, and now after centuries he has returned and he will stop at nothing to escape his prison to wage war once again." Mason concluded his story.

Sasha who remained silent the whole time spoke up, "This is all pretty ridiculous, and do you actually expect us to believe this fairy tale?"

"Sasha, earlier we were fighting monsters in magical armor." Jocelyn told her friend.

"Yeah I wouldn't believe it myself, but after what just happened back at the museum and Mason telling us this story. It doesn't sound too farfetched." Trevor added.

Theo held up his stoned and admired it, "I don't know guys I think all this is pretty cool."

"Hold on just minute, Mason you said there were seven knights who were given this power. How come there is only five of us?" Oli interjected.

Marty got up from the couch and answered Oliver`s question, "We have yet to locate the other two stones. They probably got separated when the stones were lost."

"Marty is right and now that the stones have chosen their new wielders, we should have no problem discovering the last two." Mason added.

Trevor let out a sigh, "Why would the stones choose us? I mean no offense to the others, but there isn't anything special about us."

Mason calmly walked to the end of the line and studied Oliver, "What is your name?"

"Oliver Jones… sir."

Mason lightly chuckled, "Oliver Jones, you hold the stone that once belonged to Sir Bedivere. He was a cunning knight whom never gave up, even in the most dreadful circumstances he always had hope. You possess the virtue stone of hope." Mason then moved to Theo, "Your name?"

Theo gave a huge smile, "Theo Mahoney at your service."

"Theo Mahoney, you hold the stone that once belonged to Sir Percival. Kind and generous, he always put others before himself and was loved by all. You possess the virtue stone of generosity." He continued down the line, "You are Sasha correct?"

Sasha gave him a somewhat frustrated look, "Yup, Sasha Hampshire."

"Sasha Hampshire, your stone belonged to Lady Eleanor. Always held her head high, she treated everyone fairly no matter who they were or what they did. You possess the virtue stone of justice." Mason then looked at Jocelyn, "It's nice to finally meet Marty`s daughter."

Jocelyn blushed a little, "That's me, Jocelyn Byrd."

"Jocelyn Byrd, the stone you hold belonged to Lady Igraine. Strong and merciful, she treated all her enemies with respect and compassion. You possess the virtue stone of mercy." Finally, Mason stood in front of Trevor, "Trevor was it?"

Trevor gave a friendly nod, "Trevor Collins, from America."

"Trevor Collins, the stone you possess once belonged to Sir Galahad. Brave and courageous, he was a great leader who faced many dangers and conquered them. He was revered by all his fellow knights, including King Arthur himself. You possess the virtue stone of courage." Mason explained as he concluded his speech to each of them.

Marty then added, "Don't you see guys? Do you realize now why the stones chose you all?"

The five knights stood silent for a moment until Trevor spoke up, "Because of my courage."

"My mercifulness." Jocelyn added.

"My generosity!" Theo exclaimed.

"My hope." Oli stated.

Sasha didn't say a word as she just stared at the blue stone in her hands. Before she mumbled, "My…. Justice?"

Turning to her friend Jocelyn put a hand on Sasha`s shoulder, "Hey, are you alright?"

Sasha was about to say something before Mason interrupted, "The stones did not choose you because you were or were not special. They chose you because of what was in your heart, what you all possess are the seven knightly virtues."

"This is ridiculous!" Sasha yelled, "I don't want to be a part of this, I don't even know anything about knights or monsters or whatever you call this crusade!"

Jocelyn surprised at her friends reaction, "Sasha, just…"

"No, please… can you just send me home." Sasha asked as she turned away from Jocelyn and the others.

Mason and Marty looked at each other, "Maybe it would be best if we just send them home for now and let them think about it." Martin told Mason.

Mason looked to the five of them, "Very well, perhaps you could persuade them to come by tomorrow."

"I`ll do my best."

"I will send you back home Sasha, along with the rest of you. I just beckon all of you to please ponder on this, Lord Gremdon is a terrible evil and you five are the only ones who can stop him." Mason pleaded.

Trevor was the only one to speak, "We will Mason I think it will do us some good to take this all in. Besides now that I think about it Katie is probably freaking out right now."

"Oh right! I think we should get going then. "Jocelyn added.

The five knights gathered around each other, along with Marty. Mason then grabbed his staff and pointed it at them, soon enough the six of them were surrounded by a white light and instantly found themselves back outside of the museum. Strangely enough no one seemed to notice them appear, as there were museum staff cleaning up the staging area were the attack happened. After a moment the five knights said their goodbyes before the all headed home for the evening.

* * *

 **A/N: Happy New Year everyone! I thought it would be good way to start off the New Year by posting a new chapter. So lets continue the story on the next chapter! Until then R &R :)**


	5. Episode 5: Coming Together

**Episode 5: Coming Together**

Later that evening, Katie Collins was frantically trying to call her brother but to no avail. She then tried calling Jocelyn and was unsuccessful, earlier that day at the event Katie had told her brother she was going to the restroom. When she returned there was a giant group of people of running away from the stage area, she tried to push through them to get back to Trevor but couldn't and was forced back by all the people. After that she heard that there were monsters attacking the museum event and that some colorful knights showed up to stop them. Ever since then she has been trying to find Trevor and her friends.

"God damn it Trevor! Pick up!" Katie exclaimed, starting to get frustrated at what was going on, "Where are you?" As soon as she said that she heard the door open and found Trevor walking into her flat.

Before he could say anything Katie tackled her brother, "Oh my God! Where the hell have you been!?" She said embracing him in a hug, "I`ve been trying to get a hold of you."

"Sorry sis, I was at the hospital with Jocelyn. Her dad got hurt in the attack." Trevor explained, trying to come up with the best lie he could.

Katie then let go of her brother and punched him furiously in the arm, "Why didn't you call or something! I have been worried sick all day!"

"Ow! Alright, I`m sorry my phone died."

Katie just gave him a look, "Whatever, I`m just glad you`re okay. What about Jocelyn?"

Trevor still rubbing his arm, "She`s fine so is her dad, just some bruises. Speaking of bruises."

She just shook her head, "What about the others?"

"Yeah, they`re okay too."

"Well then, did you hear about the attack? Apparently some crazy monsters showed up and then they were saying that these colorful knights came out of nowhere. Katie explained as she sat down. "You know like those Power Rangers people back in the states talked about."

Trevor trying to keep his best poker face on sat next to her, "Yeah I did, sounds to me like a load of bull. The others and I didn't stay long enough to find out. While trying to get away is when Jocelyn`s dad got hurt."

Katie picked up her phone, "Maybe I should try calling Jocelyn again."

"No, she told me she would call you tomorrow."

Katie looked at her brother quizzically for a second, "All right, good thing it's the weekend." Katie then got up and headed to her bedroom, "Oh and Trevor if something like that ever happens again while you`re here, and you don't get a hold of me. I will kick you out of here and leave you out in the streets of London." Katie said as a matter of fact.

With that she turned off all the lights and slammed her bedroom door shut, leaving Trevor in the dark. He let out a huge sigh and just plopped over, with all the craziness that happened today there was no way he could tell his sister what happened to him and the others. Trevor told himself that he was going to keep this a secret from Katie, even though he didn't want to it was best that she didn't know. He had enough of all this thinking for one day and tomorrow was another day, so he just closed his eyes and drifted off into a slumber.

* * *

Deep within Lord Gremdon`s prison, he sat on his throne as the witch Erebeth approached him with a monster at her side, "My Lord I bring you a new warrior that will help us fight off the Paladin`s."

The monster warrior known as Vampspawn bowed before Lord Gremdon, "It will be my pleasure to rid these Paladin`s for you my Lord." He explained in his high pitched voice, Vampspawn was a tall creature with a bat`s head and a sort of muscular build, he wore plates of armor and had tiny wings.

Gremdon stood from his throne and approached the creature, "I hope that is true, now go and bring their stones!"

Without another word Vampspawn flew off and headed to fight the rangers, "I assure you my Lord that Vampspawn is a fine warrior. He will surely succeed." Erebeth explained.

"Yes, well if he fails then it will show me how strong the Paladin`s are. Then we will know exactly how much strength we need to beat them." Gremdon replied as his laughed echoed throughout the cave.

* * *

The next morning Trevor awoke to his sister making breakfast, he had no idea how tired he was from yesterday's craziness. He was covered in a blanket and a pillow, he guessed that Katie must have brought this to him in the middle of the night and he didn't even notice.

Trevor got up as he made his way into the kitchen, "Morning sis."

"Morning." She replied with a smile while serving him breakfast.

"Wow, eggs, bacon, and an English muffin."

Katie chuckled, "They just call them muffins here Trevor."

"Oh… anyways look about last night."

Katie raised her hand to silence him, "Look forget about it. What`s done is done, I`m not mad."

Trevor simply gave warm smile, "Always looking out for me sis."

"Well someone has to take care of you." She joked as she sat down and started eating.

He laughed, "Duh, who else is going to make me breakfast?"

Katie shook her head, "Just eat because we`re going to the museum and meet up with Jocelyn."

"Oh did she call you?" He asked while chugging a glass of orange juice.

"Yeah, before you woke up. She told me to come by the museum, said she will meet us there."

"Well what are we waiting for, let me put on some fresh clothes."

After eating breakfast the two of them got dressed and headed out to the museum. Trevor hoped that Jocelyn wouldn't tell Katie about yesterday, there was too much on his plate right now. After catching the bus the two siblings made it to the museum and made their way inside only to find Oliver and Theo waiting for them.

"Hey you two. Did Jocelyn ask you guys to come too?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah said she wanted to talk about yesterday." Oli replied.

Katie then looked at her brother confused, "Talk about what?"

Before Trevor could reply Jocelyn showed up along with her dad and Sasha in tow. Jocelyn greeted everyone and hugged Katie, "Hey, I`m sorry about yesterday Katie."

"It's okay, Trevor told me that you guys were at the hospital all day yesterday."

Jocelyn glanced at Trevor for a moment. He gave her a look that said go along with it, "Oh… yeah he was really sweet to stay and make sure my dad was okay."

"Well I`m glad you guys are all right."

Marty intervened, "Katie, since you`re here how about you come with me to my office. Why don't we make sure everything is ready for your apprenticeship tomorrow?"

Katie raised an eyebrow, "Oh? I thought that maybe we should all hang out around the city. It would be nice since yesterday was ruined."

"Go ahead sis, we`ll wait for you here until you`re done." Trevor said, nudging her.

Marty place his hand on her shoulder, "Come Katie it won't take long."

Katie began to follow Marty, "All right, guess I`ll be back in a minute guys."

As soon as they were out of earshot Trevor turned to the others, "You guys cannot tell my sister about any of this. I don't want her knowing that we`re all some kind of Power Rangers."

Jocelyn crossed her arms, "I guess it's for the best, I don't want her to get hurt either."

"Sorry that I almost let it slip out when you guys arrived." Oli added.

Trevor shook his head, "That's alright, so are we going to talk about what happened? We need to make a decision guys."

"Maybe we should go back and talk with Mason and discuss it with him." Theo said.

"Well you guys can go ahead because I don't want to be involved in any of this." Sasha added.

The others looked at each other before Jocelyn added, "Look Sasha-" Before she could say anything she noticed her stone glowing brightly along with the others, "What`s with the stones now?"

As they all pulled out their stones, they heard a voice that seemed to be emitting from the stones, "Rangers can you hear me?" the voice said.

"Is that Mason?" Theo wondered.

"Mason is that you?" Trevor asked.

"Yes, sorry to be so abrupt about contacting you guys this way, but we have a problem." Mason said.

Trevor looked at the others before responding, "Yeah we wanted to talk to you Mason. We were wondering if we can come talk to you about all this craziness."

"Yes we can discuss all that later. Right now we have a monster attacking Hyde Park."

"Seriously another monster attack? So soon?" Jocelyn responded.

Mason began speaking faster, "Yes, you rangers have to get there and stop him. You can teleport anywhere in the city using the stones, so long as you think of the place you are going too."

"Alright we`ll go and stop the monster, but after that we`re coming to talk to you." Trevor demanded.

"Very well, hurry rangers." Mason cut off his connection.

"Let`s not waste any time guys. Once we stop this monster we can finally decide on what we need to do with these powers." Trevor explained, "I need to tell Katie we are leaving."

"No, I`ll text my dad and tell him to keep her busy while we fix this mess." Jocelyn added, pulling out her phone.

Trevor nodded in response, "Thanks Jocelyn, all right Mason said Hyde Park. I have no idea where that is."

"Don't worry, Mason just said to think of the place and the stone will take us there. Shouldn't be too hard for you." Oli stated.

"Well you guys can go because I`m not going." Sasha stated.

The others didn't know what to say to convince Sasha of all this, until Trevor stepped up to her, "Look Sasha I know we don't know each other that well. Heck we just met the other day, but right now there are people in trouble and we are the only ones who can help." Putting his hands on her shoulders for reassurance, "Just help us out with this and once we go talk with Mason, then you can decide on what to do."

Sasha put a hand to her chin and thought for a moment before she gave a sigh, "Okay, I`ll help but after this I`m done."

Trevor smiled, "All right let`s not waste any more time." With that they found a place away from the people in the museum and teleported off to fight the new threat.


	6. Episode 6: Decisions

**Episode 6: Decisions**

Vampspawn and the Sprawling`s were marching through Hyde park as they terrorized all the civilians hoping to draw out the Paladin Rangers, "You miserable mortals, you will all soon be servants to Lord Gremdon. " Before he had a chance to hurt anyone, his path was blocked by the five rangers, "You five brats better move out of my way." Vampspawn demanded.

"Man that is one ugly bat." Theo quipped.

"Listen, it's been a really crazy few days so how about you just leave and we won't have to hurt you!" Trevor exclaimed.

Vampspawn squeaked in laughter, "Hurt me? Who do you guys think you are?"

Trevor and the others pulled their stones, "Why don't we show you."

"The stones! You are the Paladins! It would be wise to hand those over to me."

"So uh how do we change so we can fight these things?" Oli asked.

The stones began glowing again as Masons` voice spoke to the Paladins, "Rangers in order to change into your armor you must chant the words Paladins Arise!"

Trevor smiled, "Thanks for the tip Mason. So you guys ready?" Trevor led the call as they all shouted in unison, "Paladins Arise!"

In a blinding flash of colorful lights the five adults emerged wearing their new armor, "Woah that felt really tingly." Theo said.

Vampspawn wasted no time in attacking the Paladins, "Sprawling`s attack!"

The rangers summoned their weapons as Trevor led the charge, "Let`s show them what we got guys!"

As they charged to fight off the Sprawling`s Sasha momentarily stayed behind, "I can`t believe I`m doing this again." She sighed and went after the rest to join the fray.

One by one the rangers dodged the Sprawling`s attacks as they cut them down with ease and they turned to ash. Once they eliminated the last one they faced Vampspawn to fight against him.

"Give up now and we will show you mercy." Jocelyn told the creature.

Vampspawn squeaked in anger, "Useless creatures! Once I`m done with you I will take the stones back to Lord Gremdon and then you will suffer!" Vampspawn then pulled out two short blades that were in the shape of batwings and flew at the rangers.

Theo and Oli tumbled out of the way as Vampspawn tried to slice them, they were followed by Trevor and Jocelyn, as Trevor used his broadsword to try and cut him down. Vampspawn easily dodged every attack as he clashed swords with Trevor, Jocelyn then jumped into the air and brought her mace down on the creature. Before it could make contact Vampspawn let out a shriek attack that sent her flying back and momentarily disabled Trevor as he slashed him with his two swords and sent Trevor tumbling away.

Vampspawn then charged towards Sasha, she stood for a moment in fear before she brought her lance up to attack the beast. He quickly jumped in the air and came swooping down to attack her, Sasha frantically jabbed her lance at the beast to keep him at bay until he flew behind her and brought down his swords.

"Sasha are you okay?" Jocelyn asked as she ran to her friend.

Sasha struggled to get up for a moment but was able to find her footing, "I`m fine, but this is crazy. I`m not meant for this."

Before Jocelyn could say anything Theo ran up to the both of them, "Come on we have to help Trevor and Oli."

A couple feet away Trevor and Oli locked weapons with Vampspawn both on either side of him. Theo then came charging in with his Morningstar in order to land a blow on him, Vampspawn dodged the attack by flying into the air and then came diving down at full speed as he charged his blades and struck the three male rangers.

Vampspawn squeaked in laughter, "Is this the power that the stones have to offer? I have to say I`m not even slightly impressed by you Paladins."

Jocelyn and Sasha rushed to help their comrades, "Trevor how are we supposed to beat this thing? He is too fast for us." Jocelyn asked.

Trevor got up as an idea popped into his head, "I think I figured out a way. Sasha I need you to keep that thing at a distance with your lance."

Sasha hesitated for a moment, "I don't know… but if you think it will work."

He nodded in response, "Oli you`re with me. Theo and Jocelyn you guys follow our lead and be ready to attack." The three of them nodded in agreement, "Let`s hope this works."

"Give it your best shot!" Vampspawn replied challenging them.

Sasha charged at Vampspawn and did just as Trevor said. She kept the beast at a distance, preventing him from getting to close to the others. Trevor and Oli came charging in from either side of the beast as they locked weapons with him again, immediately after that Theo and Jocelyn saw their opening to attack and charged at him.

"You seriously think that move will work again?" Vampspawn squeaked.

Trevor and Oli suddenly knocked away the beasts blades and grabbed his arms, "Yeah, but this time we will make sure you can`t fly away!" Trevor mocked.

"What! Let go of me!" Vampspawn yelled as he struggled to break free of their hold.

Theo was the first to attack as he swung his Morningstar with all his might and landed a direct hit at the beast square in the chest. Soon after Jocelyn jumped into the air and brought down her mace once again onto the beasts head and bashed him. Trevor and Oli let go of Vampspawn as he started crackling from the damage he took.

Vampspawn gave a deathly shriek, "No!" he immediately fell to the ground and turned to a pile of ash, signaling his defeat.

The rangers gave a cheer in defeating the monster, this was their first official victory, "Alright, now that we won let`s all head to Masons and get everything sorted out."

"Yes please. I want this to be over already. "Sasha pointed out.

The five of them gathered around and thought about Mason`s hideout and were instantly teleported over there. They hope that they would finally come to a decision on what they needed to do with their newfound powers.

* * *

After the battle with bat monster Vampspawn, the five knights arrived in Epping Forest where they found Mason waiting for them, "Rangers since you are here I assume the monster has been defeated?"

The five knights de-morphed, "It took a lot of work, but yeah he`s gone." Trevor answered.

"Good, now we can talk about yesterday`s conversation," Mason said opening the portal to his home, "Come along."

The five knights once again entered Masons home and began discussing on what they should do with their new powers, "I don't know about you guys, but I`m totally down with all of this." Theo said.

"Glad to know one of you will join my crusade." Mason expressed.

Trevor scratched his chin, "After fighting that monster and seeing what he was cable of, I can`t imagine what else Gremdon has up his sleeve." He stood tall and added, "I`m in."

"Me too, London is my home. I am not about to let some ancient evil come and terrorize everyone." Jocelyn proudly stated.

"I don't know… seems like a lot of weight on our shoulders. But I`m willing to give it a try." Oli added.

Sasha was the last one to speak. Although, it was what everyone expected, "Not me… I`m not the right person for this job." She pulled out the stone from her pocket, "Here Mason take it. I`m no Paladin, I`m just a simple waitress."

Mason refused to take the stone, "Sasha you can`t simply give the stone up. It chose you for a reason, you are part of a bigger world now."

She gave an angry huff, "Look this whole being a Power Ranger was never part of my agenda. Just take the stone please! I just want to have a normal life."

"Sasha, just keep the stone. You will come around eventually." Mason said still refusing the stone.

"Fine! Forget it… I`m out of here!" She exclaimed teleporting herself back home.

"I`ll try talking to her, maybe we should head back. I don't know how much longer my dad can keep Katie busy." Jocelyn said.

"Yeah let`s get going." Trevor added

"Wait, rangers before you go. Hold out your stones." Mason explained pulling out his staff.

The four Paladins held their stones out, Mason proceeded to wave his staff while chanting some magical incantation. The stones suddenly glowed brightly and formed around their wrists into some sort of bracelet, with the stone in the middle.

"Woah, what did you do?" Oli asked.

"I made the stones a little more convenient for you guys to carry around." Mason explained putting his staff away, "I will also be able to contact you guys through the stones like I did earlier."

"Sweet, totally matches my style." Theo added.

With that the rangers gathered around and teleported back to the museum before Katie noticed they were gone.

* * *

Deep within Lord Gremdon`s quarters, the witch Erebeth looked into her crystal ball as she witnessed the death of Vampspawn, "Looks like Vampspawn was unsuccessful my Lord."

"No matter, these new Paladins seem to be getting a hang of their new powers."

Abanor then marched into the room, "Then let me destroy them before they become too powerful my lord."

"Silence you fool! You will probably suffer the same fate if you challenge them again." Gremdon growled, "Erebeth find me another monster, we will continue to attack the Paladins. It will buy me time until I am able to escape this prison."

Erebeth bowed, "At once my lord, I have the perfect one in mind." She then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Gremdon then spoke to Abanor, "Abanor I want you to continue your search for the last two virtue stones."

"It will be done Lord Gremdon." Abanor bowed, leaving his masters quarters.

* * *

Back at the museum, the four rangers waited patiently for Katie as she finally finished her work with Marty, "Sorry it took me so long guys. Mr. Byrd seemed to be asking me a lot of questions, kind of weird but oh well."

Jocelyn laughed, "Yeah I don't think my dad knows what he`s doing anymore."

"Anyways, it`s two' o'clock do you guys want to grab some lunch?" Katie asked.

"Sounds good to me sis," Trevor shrugged, "Where should we go?"

Theo chimed in, "How about the Queensland restaurant? That place is always good."

"Sounds good to me." Oli added.

"Then it's decided! Across the street we go!" Theo pointed out. The others laughed as they all headed out to enjoy a nice meal.

(Break)

After they had lunch, ironically the four knights and Katie decided to go to Hyde Park and hang out for a bit.

"By the way, where did Sasha go?" Katie asked.

"Oh…. She said she had to go home and take care of something." Jocelyn answered.

Katie scratched her chin, "Okay… hope everything is all right."

Trevor put an arm around his sister, "Everything is all good sis, now how about we all enjoy the rest of the evening here at the park huh?"

"Yeah come on guys." Theo said as they spent the rest of the evening at the park as the rangers and Katie enjoyed each other's company.

From a distance, unbeknownst to the rangers Sasha was watching silently, "What am I supposed to do now?" She asked herself staring at her blue stone, "Why did this thing choose me?" Without another word Sasha left the park and headed home.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Coming up next we will be focusing on our characters, first up if you guessed is going to be Sasha. We will see what her chapter will be all about. Later! :)**


	7. Episode 7: Justice for All Pt 1

**Episode 7: Justice for all Pt. 1**

Sasha Hampshire had just gotten off from her shift at the Queensland restaurant. She decided to head back to her flat so she hopped on her bike and headed home. Once she arrived, she decided to spend the rest of the day at home. It had been a couple of days since they fought Vampspawn and when she had come to the conclusion that she didn't want to be a part of Mason's crusade.

Sasha gave a deep sigh, "Why am I still thinking about this?" She pulled out he virtue stone and examined it, "I`m not meant to do this, I wasn't born to be a Power Ranger." She hadn't used her stone since she left Mason`s, she thought that hopefully she would forget about it.

Her phone rang as it brought her out of her thoughts, "Hello?" She answered.

"Sasha! Where have you been? It`s been two days since we`ve seen you." The voice from the phone said.

"Oh… hey Jocelyn. Sorry I`ve been at work and I just don't really feel like talking."

Jocelyn sighed, "Sasha I know you`re having trouble dealing with being chosen by the virtue stone. Why does it scare you so much?"

"I said I didn't want to talk about it. Look Jocelyn I have to go, I`ll talk to you later." Sasha stated immediately hanging up.

Sasha knew Jocelyn and the others meant well, but she made up her mind. Although, something kept bugging her no matter how hard she tried she couldn`t forget about everything that`s happened. Somehow in the back of her mind she knew why she chosen, but she was terrified to accept it.

"I have to go to speak with Mason again." Sasha thought to herself as she grabbed the stone and teleported herself to Epping Forest.

* * *

In the cave prison that held Lord Gremdon the sounds of clinging metal were heard. Lord Gremdon was in the middle of a sparring match with some Sprawling`s as Erebeth had walked into his quarters with a new monster by her side, "Lord Gremdon, I bring you Goroban our newest warrior."

The monster she spoke of was a humongous ogre creature with jagged teeth and green skin. He wore old leather armor and carried a massive club, "My Lord I am at your bidding.' The ogre grumbly said.

Lord Gremdon stared the creature for a moment before giving a malicious smile, "You seem quite capable in overpowering the Paladins."

"Their strength will be no match against me!" He proudly stated.

"Very well Goroban, go and defeat the Paladins for me. You will be greatly rewarded if you do." Lord Gremdon explained.

The ogre bowed and left the quarters, "I am sure that he will not fail my lord." Erebeth said.

"We will see, now leave me while I spar with these useless creatures." Gremdon stated. Erebeth bowed and took her leave as Lord Gremdon resumed his sparring.

* * *

Once Sasha arrived in Epping Forest she looked around to see if she could find Mason. She instead opted to call his name and see if he would respond, "Mason! Can you come out please? I need to talk to you."

She waited a moment before she heard a reply, "Yes?" Mason asked.

Sasha turned around in surprise, "Goodness! Don't do that please."

"Sorry, you wanted to talk?" Mason chuckled.

She nodded, "Yes."

Mason walked past her as he opened the portal to his hideout, "Then please, let us talk." He gestured to follow him inside, "Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you. Listen Mason I came here because I don't know what to do anymore."

Mason raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" He asked pouring himself some tea.

She gave a heavy sigh, "I`m scared Mason. I… I`m scared of having this power."

"Why would you be scared? It`s an honor to be bestowed these powers."

Sasha began to sob, "I`m afraid t-that I won`t be strong enough to use these powers."

Mason put a reassured hand on her shoulder, "The stone wouldn't have chosen you if you weren't strong enough."

"Y-you don't understand…what if someone gets hurt? What if they get hurt because I wasn't strong enough? Just…just like before."

"No one is going to get hurt because of you Sasha."

Sasha continued to sob, "Mason I-I`m going to tell you something very personal. This…has to stay between us okay?" She pleaded to him.

Mason crossed his heart, "A wizard`s promise."

She gave another deep sigh, "Three years ago on my twentieth birthday, I lost someone very special to me. He was my lover... my high school sweetheart." She smiled faintly, "That night h-he took me out for a birthday dinner. After dinner we headed home and during the walk back….some estranged mugger came out of nowhere and pulled a gun on us."

Mason continued to listen to her story not saying a word, "Josh…that was his name, put himself in front of me. The mugger wanted all of our sterling and w-well Josh gave him his wallet, but told him to leave me be."

"Sasha…."

"The mugger….did not appreciate that and yelled that he wanted all of my sterling to. J-Josh shielded me from him….and well the mugger lost his temper, so he fired the g-gun." She continued to sob much more, "J-Josh then fell on the pavement and the mugger ran off. I-I couldn't even scream, as I watched him bleed out."

"Sasha you don't have to say-"

She interrupted him, "The last thing he said to me was how much he l-loved me." She finally broke down into a river of tears.

Mason was at a loss for words, he didn't know what to say to her. So he did what anyone would do in this situation, he embraced her in a hug and she didn't seem to mind at all until she spoke up.

"T-that's why I`m afraid. I….wasn`t strong because I couldn't keep J-Josh from dying. What….what if happens again?"

"Strength comes from the heart Sasha and because you have him in your heart… that is what makes you strong."

Sasha released herself from the hug, "But I was afraid….how can someone like me possess these powers?"

Mason once again put a reassured hand on her shoulder, "There is nothing wrong with being scared Sasha. The virtue stone chose you as its wielder because it saw how you were afraid, but it also saw how much you cared for Josh. That was all it needed to know how strong you are."

Sasha wiped her tears and took in Mason`s words, maybe he was right. She always kept Josh in her heart and never gave up on life because of him. She had to be strong for him and maybe wielding these powers could give her the strength she needed not to be afraid, and to prevent from what happened to Josh, to happen to someone else.

"Thank you Mason, maybe you`re right."

Before he could say anything a familiar voice emitted from the necklace he wore, "Mason, Mason you there?"

"Yes Trevor I`m here what is it?" He replied.

"We got a huge problem, literally. There is an ogre attacking the city we`re already on the scene, but we might need Sasha`s help. Have you seen her?"

Mason looked at Sasha as she nodded her reply and he smiled, "Don't worry Rangers she is on her way."

"Sounds good, thanks Mason." Trevor said cutting off his connection.

Sasha stood up as she pulled out her stone, "Let`s see how strong I can really be."

"Before you go, hold out your stone."

She held out her stone as Mason took his staff and chanted an incantation, turning her stone into a bracelet just like the other rangers, "Hmm, nice." Sasha said, "Well I better hurry and help the others.

"Good luck."

Sasha smiled and teleported off to the battlefield to help her comrades with her newfound confidence.


	8. Episode 8: Justice for All Pt 2

**Episode 8: Justice for All Pt. 2**

Sasha arrived on the battlefield morphed as she found the other Paladins facing off against the ogre. They seemed to be holding their own, but the ogre looked to be over powering them with his massive club.

"Guys! I`m here." Sasha yelled.

Jocelyn dodged the ogre`s attack by inches, "Sasha! You made it."

"Yeah, I finally realized what I need to do."

Trevor used his broadsword to block the ogre's club, "That`s great Sasha, but we could really use your help here."

"Yeah as you can see we`re having a little trouble." Theo added.

Sasha immediately joined her comrades, lunging at the ogre known as Goroban with her lance. She successfully landed a hit as he backed away, but endured the hit, "I`ll give you one chance to go back to whatever Hole you crawled out of!"

Goroban scoffed, "I don't know where you came from Blue Paladin, but one more of you will make no difference!" He said in his grumbly voice, "I am stronger than all of you combined!"

"Strength isn't all about brute force you know!" Sasha yelled as the other Paladins gathered around her, "True strength comes from the heart and those you care about. I know that now."

The other rangers smiled behind their visors as Trevor put a hand on her shoulder, "Why don't you take the lead on this one Sasha?"

She nodded, "Thanks, now let`s show ugly here what true strength is all about!"

"You will try!" Goroban snorted.

The five Paladins raised their weapons and charged at the ogre with Sasha in the lead. She was the first to attack taking her lance and attacked the ogre with a flurry of jabs. Goroban used his club as a shield blocking most of the attack, as Oli and Theo came from behind to strike the monster. Goroban quickly spun around for such a huge beast and smacked the both of them with his club, knocking them back a few feet.

Jocelyn came upon the beast with a jump kick and landed it. Trevor followed up with broadsword uppercut, but Goroban narrowly dodged and brought down his massive club onto the ground causing an earth shattering shockwave; knocking back the Paladins. Sasha regained her composure and charged at the ogre locking weapons with him.

"Pitiful Paladin, do you really think you can overpower me?" Goroban scoffed.

Sasha`s feet dug into the ground as she was being pushed back by him, "I-I don't need to overpower you in order to stop you!" She stated as her comrades encircled Goroban, "My power comes from my fellow Paladins and all those who I keep close in my heart!"

"A pitiful excuse!" Goroban roared, "You`re just some weak human pretending to be some high and mighty knight!"

"You`re wrong!" She argued.

Sasha continued to struggle against the beast, until she heard the others cheering her on, "Don't give up!" Oli yelled.

"Show him who`s stronger!" Theo added.

"We`re with you all the way!" Trevor said.

"Come on Sasha!" Jocelyn cried out.

" _Don't be afraid…"_ Sasha`s eyes went wide as she heard the voice of Josh speak to her, "Thanks Josh… I`m no longer afraid because of you, and because of my new friends." She thought to herself, "It`s time for you to learn a lesson!" She exclaimed.

Goroban was struck with surprise as Sasha began to push him back. Then after, she knocked away the club from his hands as she began striking him with her lance in a quick succession of jabs. Goroban became discombobulated after the series of attacks and Sasha prepared one final strike as she charged her lance with magical energy and landed a final blow on the ogre. Goroban dropped to his knees as he exploded into a pile of ash.

The other rangers ran up to Sasha as they cheered for another successful victory, "Sasha that was amazing!" Jocelyn stated.

"Agreed, looks like you finally decided to join us." Trevor added.

"After talking to Mason earlier….I gained the confidence I needed to fully understand what I needed to do. I`m not afraid anymore." Sasha explained.

"I say this calls for a celebration." Theo said slapping a hand on Sasha`s back.

"Well then let`s go celebrate." Oli replied. The five of them, then teleported off to enjoy the rest of their day.

* * *

"That idiotic ogre!" Lord Gremdon roared as he viewed the death of Goroban from the crystal ball next to Erebeth.

"The Paladins seem to be adapting well my lord." The witch said.

Lord Gremdon clenched his fist, "Sooner or later those Paladins will mess up and when they do it will be their doom." Lord Gremdon then marched off leaving his quarters.

Abanor then walked in and spoke with Erebeth, "Where is Lord Gremdon going?"

"I believe he just went to go clear his head." She replied while fit tiling with her staff, "Have you located the other two virtue stones?"

Abanor scratched his horn, "No…they seem to be harder to find than the others were."

"If we do not find them soon, Lord Gremdon will strike us both down."

"I realize that." He huffed.

"Well in the meantime. I think I will go find another warrior among our forces to fight the Paladins." Erebeth explained as she left the room and Abanor behind."

* * *

Later that evening the five rangers were at the Queensland restaurant enjoying a nice set of drinks at the bar, "Let`s all give cheers to Sasha as she really pulled through for us today." Trevor stated raising his drink.

They all said cheers and took a swing of their drink, "Whoa, whoa, I just realized Oli I don't think you should really be drinking. Aren't you like eighteen?" Trevor asked.

"So?" Oli looked at him quizzically.

Jocelyn lightly nudged him on his side, "The legal age to drink in London is eighteen Trevor."

"Wow, I learn something new every day in this country." He said taking another swing of his drink.

The others laughed as Marty and Katie showed up to join the group, "Hey guys! Looks like we`re missing all the fun." Katie said.

Trevor threw an arm around his sister, "Hey sis! About time you joined us."

"You guys want a drink?" Theo asked.

Marty raised his hand, "I`ll have one my boy."

"That's the spirit Mr. Byrd!" Theo stated calling for the barman to hand him another drink.

"Make that two." Katie chimed in.

"You sure that's a good idea Katie? Remember the party last month we went to?" Jocelyn asked.

Katie pointed a finger at her, "Hey, you don't have any right to say anything. You were the one who kept egging me on."

Jocelyn just laughed, "Well, that's true."

"What happened at the party?" Trevor asked.

"A big ass hangover." Katie replied.

"Alright, alright enough chit chat. Let`s all just enjoy this night with some more drinks." Sasha intervened.

"Sasha`s right. It`s karaoke night and you guys are about to hear some tunes from yours truly!" Theo stated as he jacked Sasha`s drink and made his way to the small stage in the back.

"Really Theo?" She yelled.

The others laughed as they all watched Theo perform and joined in on the singing. Sasha shook her head as she gave in and sang along. Sasha thought to herself how she gained the confidence to overcome her fear of accepting these new powers thanks to the help of Mason. She thought how Josh would be proud of her for finding the resolve she needed in her heart and being able to make new friends that would help her on this journey, she looked at her new comrades and realized that maybe being a Power Ranger might not be so bad after all.

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it! Sasha`s finally realized what she need to do. All she needed was a little push in the right direction. Next up we will focus on the main man Trevor Collins! What kind of problems will he face? Stay tuned to find out.**

 **Also to answer a guest review question, yes the rangers will have megazords. I plan to show those off in the coming chapters, also for the people who will wield the last two virtue stones I have a plan for them so just wait and see. Thanks for the comment! See ya! :)**


	9. Episode 9: Connections Pt 1

**Episode 9: Connections Pt.1**

Trevor Collins lazily sat on his sister's couch while watching TV, on the other side of the flat Katie was sitting at her desk working on some papers.

"Trevor! Could you please turn down the volume, I can`t concentrate."

"Sorry, sis what? I can`t hear you." He jokingly replied.

Katie grabbed one of her hard covered books from the desk and threw it at him. Hitting him on the head, "Can you hear me now?"

Trevor quickly stood up and rubbed his head furiously, "What the hell Katie? That was not cool."

She smiled at him, "Well if you would do what I say, then I wouldn't have to smack you all the time."

"Alright, sorry geez." He huffed as he turned off the television, "What are you doing anyways?"

Katie sighed, "I`m working on an assignment for class and some papers Mr. Byrd wants me to do for the museum." Suddenly her phone buzzed, and she looked at the text she received, "Oh crap! I almost lost track of time."

"What is it?"

"Jocelyn`s tennis game is going to start in like thirty minutes." Katie explained while grabbing her things, "She invited me to go and watch."

"She plays tennis? Can I come?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah of course, but we better hurry before we miss the bus." Katie said running out the door.

He sighed, "Why do you always do that?" Trevor once again ran after his sister closing the door behind him.

* * *

In his personal quarters within the cave, Lord Gremdon sat on his throne while listening to Abanor speak about his recent mission, "My Lord, the last two virtue stones have been difficult to locate. If they are not giving off any energy, then we might not find them at all." Abanor explained.

Lord Gremdon scratched his chin, "Is that all? I gave you a mission to find those stone you fool! So it would be best for you to find some way to locate them!" He growled. "Do not give me any more excuses!"

Abanor bowed and left his masters quarters without saying another word. As he left, Erebeth and her newest warrior appeared before Lord Gremdon.

"My Lord, I bring you the next foe to fight against the Paladins. This is Garghoul."

The newest monster she referred to was a muscular gargoyle, with huge wings and carried a solid stone sword, "Lord Gremdon, it is an honor."

"We will see if you prove more worthy against the Paladins than the last two." Lord Gremdon stated.

The gargoyle bowed, "I will not fail my lord." Garghoul then stood up and made his way out to fight the Paladins.

* * *

After a short bus ride the two siblings found themselves at the University of London and rushed as they made their way to the tennis courts before the game began.

"Whew, looks like we made it just in time." Katie said.

"Yeah, have you seen Jocelyn play before?" Trevor asked.

"Plenty of times, she`s pretty good. You`ll see, she`s coming out now." Katie pointed out.

The crowd gave a round of applause as Jocelyn and her competitor came out onto the court. Although, for Trevor he was star struck at the sight of his fellow Paladin. The beautiful brunette was wearing her tennis attire a black & white tank top matched by an all-black skirt, and also wore her hair in a ponytail.

Trevor`s mouth was agape, "Wow…"

His sister took notice of this and nudged him in the ribs with her elbow, "Don't drool all over yourself now Trevor."

He flushed in embarrassment, "What are you talking about? I was just admiring her… her tennis racket, you know it looks pretty durable." He said nervously.

Katie chuckled, "Uh-huh, now be quiet the game is about to start."

After a few minutes, the tennis match proceed to begin. While the match was being played Trevor didn't know if he was paying attention to the game or Jocelyn, rather than focusing on the match he kept focusing on Jocelyn. He always knew how attractive Jocelyn was from the first time he met her, but today he couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked

Trevor then mentally slapped himself, " _Whoa, whoa, get a hold of yourself Trevor! She`s your sister`s best friend and a fellow comrade. This is no time to start developing a crush."_ He was brought out of his thoughts by the calm applause the audience gave, "Hey who`s winning?" Asking his sister.

Katie whispered, "Currently the other girl is."

For the rest of the game Trevor focused on the matches being played and after a few hours the tennis game had come to a close.

"Uh… who won?" Trevor asked.

She frowned, "The other girl did. Come on let`s go down there and talk to Jocelyn." Katie said as she and her brother made their way to greet her.

Katie walked up and hugged her friend, "Hey girl… I`m sorry you lost."

Jocelyn shrugged, "Eh, it`s no big deal." She said using her towel to wipe off her sweat, "It`s my first loss, so I`m still in the game. Hey Trevor!"

"Hey! You looked really good out there today!"

Jocelyn smiled and gave a flirtatious pose, "Really? You think I look good?" She winked.

Trevor immediately turned red at the question, "W-what? No, no… what I meant was….that you played really well." He explained waving his hands nervously in front of him.

Jocelyn laughed, "I`m only teasing Trevor."

He gave a small sigh of relief as Katie interjected, "Hey, how about we give Trevor a tour of the University? Then we can get something to eat."

"Sure sounds good. Let me just get my bag from the locker room." Jocelyn then ran off to get her things.

"So…do you think Jocelyn is cute?" Katie asked her brother.

Once again Trevor became flushed, "What!? W-why would you ask that?"

"Because you haven't stopped staring at her since the game started."

"T-that doesn't mean anything!" He stated.

"Oh, so you think she`s ugly?"

Trevor was about to pull his hair off, "I-I didn't say that!"

His sister gave an infectious laugh, "Calm down little bro, I`m just messing with you." Patting him on the back, "She is single by the way."

Before Trevor could say anything else, Jocelyn had returned from the locker room, "Okay, let`s go."

The three of them headed off into the main center of the University, so that Katie and Jocelyn could give the Grand tour to Trevor.

* * *

Walking down the streets of the University, Katie and Jocelyn pointed out all the main buildings to Trevor. They also explained to him the kinds of things they did for fun around the campus all-in-all in didn't seem that different from an American University, well at least not to him.

"This place is pretty huge." Trevor said.

"I always thought it was a lot nicer than the Universities back home." Katie explained.

Before they could walk any further, they noticed many students running away from something.

"What`s going on?" Jocelyn asked.

She found the answer when the three of them noticed the Gargoyle beast followed by a horde of sprawling`s attacking the streets of the University.

"Go Sprawling`s! Show these humans Lord Gremdon`s power!" The gargoyle yelled.

Katie looked on wide-eyed, "What the hell is that?"

Trevor and Jocelyn looked at each other, they both knew they couldn't morph in front of Katie. They were going to have to think of a way to ditch her in order to fight off the monster.

"Come guys, we better make a run for it before they get any closer." Trevor said.

The three of them ran off in the opposite direction before Jocelyn pointed to one of the nearby buildings, "Hey lets hide in there and wait it out."

"Good idea." Trevor replied.

Katie clutched her brothers sleeve, "Are you sure they won`t find us in here?"

"Yeah I`m sure, but I`m going to take a look and make sure."

"Are you crazy? One of those things will get you!" His sister argued.

He put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, I`m just going to peek around the corner." Trevor then explained as he opened the door, "I`ll be right back."

Trevor stepped outside and made sure he was out of view from his sister. He then began to contact Mason through his bracelet, "Mason come in."

He waited a few seconds before Mason`s voice emitted from the bracelet, "Trevor! Where are you and Jocelyn? The others have already engaged the monster."

"I know, we ran into the monster but we had to get away."

"Why?"

"Jocelyn and I are with my sister. We can't let her know about our secret, so at the moment we`re stuck with her."

"Well you`re going to have to find some way to get away from her. The others are going to need your help." Mason said with a hint of frustration.

Trevor sighed, "Just tell them to hold on a bit longer. We`ll be right there."

"Very well." Mason then cut off the connection.

Trevor then thought to himself for a moment, he didn't know what he was going to do. There was no way he was going to risk letting his sister find out he is a Power Ranger, he had to come up with a plan to get away from her so Jocelyn and him can help the others. Trevor clenched his teeth as he headed back inside.


	10. Episode 10: Connections Pt 2

**Episode 10: Connections Pt. 2**

Trevor made his way back inside hoping to come up with a plan to sneak away from his sister.

"Is it clear Trevor?" Jocelyn asked.

"Yeah it looks like those Power Rangers are trying to fight that thing off." He replied.

"Alright good, then we can just wait this out." Katie sighed in relief.

Jocelyn glanced at Trevor, "Hey can I talk to you for a minute."

"Sure."

The two then walked away from Katie until they were out of earshot, "Look Trevor, we`re going to have to find a way to get away from your sister." She explained, "I don't know how long the others can hold off the monster."

Trevor gave a deep sigh, "I know…..I didn't think keeping our secret from her would be this hard."

"It`s only going to get harder. Maybe we should just tell her."

"No! Absolutely not!" He stated, "I`m not putting her in that kind of danger."

Jocelyn ran a hand through her hair, "Well…what are we going to do?"

Trevor contemplated, "I-I don't know."

"What are you guys talking about?" Katie interrupted, walking up to them.

"Oh nothing important sis!"

Before Trevor could continue they heard an explosion coming from outside. The three of them rushed to the front doors of the building and realized that the battle going on between the Power Rangers and Garghoul was now being fought right outside. Trevor and Jocelyn looked to each other as they now had a bigger predicament on their hands.

* * *

On the streets of the University right outside of the building were Trevor, Katie, and Jocelyn were. Sasha, Oli, and Theo were in the midst of a battle as they took on the Gargoyle beast and the horde of Sprawling`s at the same time.

Sasha was knocked back as she tried to engage the monster, "Okay, this not going well."

"You alright Sasha?" Oli asked cutting down a Sprawling as he ran up to her.

"I`m fine, but where the hell are Trevor and Jocelyn?" She said dusting herself off.

"Mason said that they will be here soon." Theo added, "But I don't know how much longer we can hold these things off."

Garghoul then raised his sword and charged at the three of them once more, "Looks like your friends aren't showing up! How pitiful."

Once again the three Paladins prepared to take the oncoming attack as they struggled to fight off Garghoul. From only a couple yards away Trevor and Jocelyn knew that they would have to take action soon, before anything bad happened to their friends.

"Trevor!" Jocelyn exclaimed.

He clenched his fist, "I know!" Trevor looked at his sister, then to the battle outside and again back at her, "Damnit! Katie I need you to wait right here okay?"

"What? Why?" She asked confused.

"Look I`ll explain later." He said putting a hand on her shoulder, "Come on Jocelyn let`s go!" He told her as the two Paladins rushed out the doors towards the fight.

Katie yelled after both of them, "Wait you guys! What`re you doing!?"

The two of them didn't respond to Katie as they had ran up to the battlefield to assist their comrades.

"Sorry we`re late guys." Trevor said.

Jocelyn added, "Are you guys alright?"

"Quite lovely actually, thanks for asking." Sasha sarcastically replied as she fought off a few Sprawling`s

Trevor chuckled as he stared down Garghoul, "Well how about we suit up and help our friends out, Jocelyn?"

She nodded as the two of them took their positions and cried out in unison, "Paladins Arise!" And in a flash of red and black light the two Paladins emerged in their armor with weapons in hand.

From afar Katie stared in surprise as she had just witnessed her brother and her best friend transform before her very eyes, "Oh my God…."

Before joining the fray Trevor looked back at his sister, "I`m sorry sis." He said behind his visor and without another word he rushed into battle.

The five Paladins cut down the remaining Sprawling`s with ease and Garghoul was the only one left. Trevor leveled his Broadsword at the monster, "It`s time to cut you down!"

Garghoul growled, "You think you can take me on?"

Trevor scoffed, "Not just me. You guys circle around him."

The others did as Trevor said and circled around Garghoul. The red Paladin was the first to strike as he took his Broadsword and swung at the monster, but Garghoul dodged. Sasha charged her Lance with power and struck Garghoul from behind, sending the monster tumbling forward but quickly recovered. Theo and Jocelyn came in with a combined attack from their Morningstar and Mace, but Garghoul deflected both attacks as he kicked away Theo and used his sword to strike the black Paladin sending her flying back.

"Guys!" Trevor cried out.

Oliver then clashed weapons with Garghoul, struggling to push the monster back. Garghoul proceeded to shoot out stone pellets from his mouth hitting Oliver point blank range, disabling him.

"That's it! I`ve had it with you!" Trevor yelled as he charged at him. Trevor jumped as he brought down his sword onto the monster, but as expected Garghoul blocked.

"It`s time to say goodbye to you Paladins." Garghoul growled.

"That's what you think!" Trevor argued back as he charged up his sword with magical energy. His Broadsword overwhelmed the stone sword of Garghoul causing it break in half and with one strike, Trevor with all his energy cut down the monster turning him into a pile of ash.

The other Paladins then came over to Trevor congratulating him on his victory, Trevor de-morphed along with the others. Katie then immediately ran up to her brother, "Trevor….you`re a Power Ranger. Along with everyone else?"

Trevor held out a hand to his sister, "Katie let me explain."

His sister said nothing as she began to walk away in anger, leaving her brother and the others behind.

"Katie!" Trevor called out, "I`ll catch up with you guys later. I have to take care of this first." He explained and then immediately ran after his sister.

The other Paladins looked on with worried expressions, especially Jocelyn, "Trevor….."

* * *

The ancient witch Erebeth viewed the death of Garghoul in her crystal ball. She sighed as she put it away and informed her master, "Looks like the Paladins are once again victorious."

Lord Gremdon clenched his fist, "It seems that Garghoul failed miserably. These Paladins are starting to become a nuisance."

"If I may my lord, I have a suggestion."

He stood from his chair, "And what may that be?"

"If we were to acquire the Paladins Lute, we may be able to use it against them." The witch explained.

Lord Gremdon began pacing back and forth, "Ah yes, I remember that instrument they used to summon those beasts. They gained the upper hand against us during our war with it."

"Yes, if we acquire it I can use dark magic against it to control those beasts."

Lord Gremdon put a hand to his chin, "Very well, go fetch Abanor to aid in your search for the instrument." He proceeded to walk back to his throne, "Bring it back here and we shall crush the Paladins with their own power!"

"They have no clue it exists and I know where to find it." Erebeth said, giving a bow to her master and set off to find the Lute with the help of Abanor. She would have to hurry and find it before the young Paladins took notice.

* * *

Later that evening, Trevor followed Katie back home to her flat. They were both silent the entire way home, Trevor had no idea what to tell his sister.

"Listen Katie I-"

She put a hand up to silence him, "No Trevor…you don't have to say anything."

"Katie I know you`re mad, but I`m sorry. I couldn't tell you."

"Well you should have!" She barked, "This whole time since the event at the museum it`s been you?"

Trevor simply nodded in response.

"Damnit Trevor! This isn't a secret you keep to yourself!" She said as she plopped herself onto the couch, "Not only you, but Jocelyn and the others too. You guys lied to me."

He made his way to her as he sat down beside her, "Katie I`m sorry. I just…I didn't want you to know."

"Why?"

"What the others and I are doing is dangerous Katie. I don't want you to get hurt." He explained.

Katie sighed, "Trevor you`re not supposed to worry about me. I`m the one who`s supposed to worry about you. What if something happened to you?"

"Don't worry sis, nothing will happen. I`m sorry I didn't tell you… I should have."

She laid her head on his shoulder, "It`s okay….I just want you to be careful."

Trevor smiled, "I promise. You`re not still mad?"

"No I just wish you had told me. Although, I`m going to kill Jocelyn for not telling me either."

"Don't be so hard on her. It was my idea to keep it a secret from you." He explained.

"Fine, speaking of Jocelyn…maybe you should ask her out." Katie mused.

Trevor immediately turned red, "What! Are you serious!? It`s not like that."

Katie burst out in a fit of laughter, "Sure it isn't, maybe I should tell Jocelyn you`re developing a little crush on her." She then proceeded to pull out her phone.

"No, Katie what are you doing? Give me that!" Trevor stated as he tried to take his sisters phone from her.

Katie fought back her brother, keeping her phone away from him. Trevor chased her around the flat as she laughed, but he didn't find anything funny about it. This went on for the rest of the night as she kept on teasing him, which was enjoyable for her but not for the red Paladin.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright that`s the it for Trevor`s chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed that one. The next couple of chapters coming up will be focusing on the one and only Theo! I`m going to be introducing something new in his chapter, can you guess what it is? You guys will soon find out thanks again!**

 **Also I want to announce that I`m going to be holding an OC contest. I`m actually looking for two characters one male and one female, the male character I`m going to be using for the upcoming chapters after the character arc. He is going to play a major role so I want you guys to put some thought into him! You guys can post your characters in the comments or send them to me in a PM (Preferred) make sure you guys state name, age, bio, hobbies all that good jazz. As for the female character I wont use her until later chapters, but I want to have one picked out already since I have the whole story worked out so I can tweak it for the character to fit in. Okay that really is all, cant wait to see what you guys send me later! :)**


	11. Episode 11: Beautiful Melodies Pt 1

**Episode 11: Beautiful Melodies Pt 1**

The early morning sun shined through the still trees in Epping Forest as the two subordinates of Lord Gremdon; Erebeth and Abanor made their way through the forest. They were accompanied by a large monster made completely of tree bark with a few leaves covering its body, it had branch like claws and a ghoulish face.

"I thought you knew where to find this Lute Erebeth." Abanor growled.

"Quiet you bumbling Ox! I need to concentrate so I can find the barrier." She cackled.

"Barrier? Is this thing being hidden?" Abanor asked.

The witch waved her staff around, "Yes, the Lute is protected by a powerful reflective barrier. Merlin created the barrier to hide the instrument, it is a sort of secret entrance to another part of the forest."

"So that's how it`s been hidden for so long."

"To the untrained eye it is impossible to find, but for a witch like me it is quite simple." Erebeth cackled.

The witch suddenly stopped in her tracks and stared at the continuing path of trees in front of her. Abanor and the ghoulish monster tree also stopped and stood behind Erebeth waiting for her to do something.

"What`s wrong Erebeth?"

Erebeth twirled her staff as black smoke emanated from it, "I have found the barrier." She explained as she began to chant a dark incantation. After completing the incantation and with one swift strike from her staff. Erebeth created a rift in the barrier, allowing for them to enter the hidden part of the forest.

The witch gave a gruesome smile, "Come Abanor, let us enter and find the Lute. Bring the creature with you."

Without another word Erebeth entered the barrier, with Abanor and the monster following behind her. She now knew that finding the Lute would be an easy task, but there was a greater danger looming within the barrier watching from the shadows.

* * *

The Yellow Paladin Theo Mahoney made his way through downtown London carrying his trusty guitar. He was looking for a good spot with plenty of people to perform his music to. Eventually, he found a nice street corner and began to set up his guitar hoping that the late morning traffic of civilians would like to hear some nice tunes.

"Another day Theo." He thought to himself.

Theo then began to play acoustic versions of classic Beatles songs. His soft voice echoed through the streets and many passerby's stopped for a moment to watch him play. In a matter of minutes Theo had amassed a small crowd surrounding him as they swayed along to the songs he played.

After playing a couple of songs the small crowd applauded his performance and many gave him generous tips that they put in his guitar case, "Not bad for an early morning." Theo told himself.

The yellow Paladin was about to begin playing again when he noticed that his bracelet began to glow. Theo knew he had to find a spot away from the people to check who was contacting him. He grabbed his case and found a secluded spot where there weren't too many people.

"Theo here, what`s up?" Answering his bracelet.

Mason`s voice began speaking, "Theo are you busy? We have a problem."

"Is it another monster attack?"

"No, but I need you to come to my hideout. I`ll explain everything when you get here."

"What about the others?" Theo asked.

"Trevor is on his way, Sasha and Oliver are at work, and Jocelyn is in class." Mason explained, "It`s just going to be the two of you for now."

"Alright, I`ll be there shortly."

"See you then." Mason replied, breaking the connection.

Theo sighed, "The life of a Power Ranger." He then headed off to find another area so he can teleport to Mason`s hideout.

* * *

A short while later, Theo arrived at Mason`s hideout and found Trevor there as well. The two were discussing a plan to find out about the disturbance of the barrier surrounding Epping Forest.

"Hey guys what`s going on?" Theo asked.

"Ah, Theo you have arrived." Mason replied.

Trevor gave him a pat on the back, "Looks like it`s just you and me for the time being."

"Well, what`s the problem."

"The barrier I set up around Epping Forest has informed me of a disturbance." Mason explained, "It`s meant to detect the presence of impure beings that enter it or dark magic that is used on it."

Theo scratched his chin, "So, I`m guessing one of these things happened?"

"Mason nodded, "Yes, not only that but I have also detected a rift from another barrier within the forest."

"There were two barriers?" Trevor asked.

"The other barrier is used to elude people away from the hidden part of the forest. The barrier hides the presence of an ancient instrument."

Theo raised an eyebrow, "An instrument?"

"The Paladins Lute was used during the war against Lord Gremdon. It granted them access to special weaponry." Mason explained.

"A Lute huh? That's a pretty old school guitar."

"If this thing gives us better weapons, how come you haven't told us before?" Trevor added.

Mason began to slowly pace back and forth, "I have tried to retrieve the instrument in the past, but there is a slight problem."

"Which is?" Trevor asked.

"Well the problem is that the Lute is being guarded."

Theo crossed his arms, "Guarded by what?"

"A questing beast." Mason replied, "It has the head and neck of a snake, the body of a leopard, the haunches of a lion, and the feet of a deer."

"Bloody hell….that sounds dangerous." Theo said.

Mason rubbed the back of his neck, "Extremely, I cannot tame the beast. I have no idea how Merlin was able to control that thing and get it to guard the Lute."

Trevor placed a hand on his chin, "It doesn't matter right now. We need to head over there and check out who is trying to get their hands on this Lute."

"Well what are we waiting for Trevor, let`s go."

"Be careful you two, I will try to get the others here as soon as possible. You must acquire that Lute no matter what." Mason explained.

The two Paladins nodded and headed off into the forest to find the barrier. Hopefully they would make it on time to retrieve the Lute. With just the two of them for now, there was no telling what could go wrong.

* * *

After minutes searching for the barrier, Theo and Trevor arrived where the barrier had been broken and the two of them immediately entered. The hidden part of the forest was dark and gloomy, there wasn't a sound to be heard and the two took a few steps forward.

"This place is pretty creepy huh Theo?"

Theo looked around, "Very, how are we supposed to find the Lute? This is a huge chunk of the forest."

Before they could figure out where to begin, the two of them heard a loud barking like noise. That seemed to come from nearby.

"Was that a dog?" Trevor asked.

"Sounded like many." Theo added.

They again heard the strange barking sound, but following the noise they also heard voices shouting in the distance. It was coming from the same direction as the barking, "Whoever is here they seem to have run into something." Theo said.

"You don't think it`s the questing beast?"

"I have a hunch that we`re about to find out." The yellow Paladin said as he ran off in the direction of the sounds with Trevor in tow.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello again! I hope you guys enjoyed the first part of Theo`s story. Tune in on the next chapter to find out his conclusion! Also since I just started my spring semester this week I`ll be busy with school work. But I hope to at least update once a week, more if I can so you guys can continue to enjoy the story without such a long pause in between each chapter. Thanks for reading Later! :)**


	12. Episode 12: Beautiful Melodies Pt 2

**Episode 12: Beautiful Melodies Pt. 2**

Theo and Trevor ran to the area where the sounds were coming from. To the Paladins surprise they found Erebeth and Abanor, along with the ghoulish tree monster trying to fend off the Questing beast. The large beast was furiously hissing and snapping at the three of them while keeping its distance.

"Uh I`m guessing that's the Questing beast." Trevor said.

Theo stared at it wide eyed, "Bloody Hell, but you know…it`s not as ugly as I thought it would be."

"It`s still dangerous though."

"Looks like you guys are in a bit of a bind." Theo called out.

The three monsters turned and faced the Paladins startling them and the beast; as it ran off, "Paladins! How did you find this place?" Abanor roared.

"It`s nice to see you again Abanor." Trevor mocked.

Abanor growled, "Yes it is, now this time I can destroy you!"

"So these two are the Red and Yellow Paladins." Erebeth interjected.

"Who`s the hag?" Trevor asked.

"Watch your tone!" The witch exclaimed, "I am Erebeth, Lord Gremdon`s most trusted advisor. It`s finally nice to meet you in person Paladins."

Theo shrugged, "Not really, but looks like you guys are the ones who are after the lute."

Erebeth smiled, "So you know about the instrument? Well, this will be a fight to see who acquires it first."

"Guess so, how about we show them?" Theo said to Trevor, the two then instantaneously morphed into their armor.

"Erebeth, go after the instrument. We will take care of these two." Abanor commanded. The witch nodded and left to go pursue the Questing Beast and hoped to find the Lute in the process.

"Not so fast!" Trevor shouted.

Abanor and its monster comrade blocked the Paladins path, "I don't think so."

"Looks like we have to deal with these two first." Theo said.

Abanor brought his axe down as he clashed with Trevor, while Theo dodge rolled out of the way to avoid the barrage of spikes that the tree monster sent at him. Theo then went in with a jump kick, but the monster dodged and slashed him with its large claws.

"You okay Theo!?" Trevor asked his friend.

"Don't worry about him, I`m your opponent!" Abanor snorted as he shoved the red Paladin back.

The tree monster then proceed to strike at Theo again. Before the monster made its move, it was hit by a barrage of magical shots coming from behind. The ghoulish creature growled in pain as Jocelyn, Oli, and Sasha made their entrance.

"You alright buddy?" Oli asked as he helped Theo stand up.

"I`m as finely tuned as a guitar; no worries."

"Theo!" Trevor called out while still battling Abanor, "Go after Erebeth and retrieve the Lute! The others and I will take care of these guys."

"Yeah, we can handle this wannabe plant." Jocelyn added as she and Sasha had already engaged the monster in combat.

"You got it!" The Yellow Paladin replied as he ran off to catch up with Erebeth. Hopefully he would catch her before she finds the Lute.

* * *

The Yellow Paladin had caught up to the evil witch; chasing her all the way to an open field. Theo stayed hidden at a distance from where Erebeth was standing; watching her closely. She had stopped and seemed to be staring at something.

"Why did she stop?" He thought. His question was answered when he noticed what she was looking at, from where he was hiding Theo could see that Erebeth had found the magical Lute that was sitting atop a pedestal with dim light shining upon it.

"That's the Lute. I`m going to have to grab it before Erebeth does." Theo told himself as he immediately ran for the instrument.

Erebeth began making her way to the pedestal. After taking a few steps she heard a voice coming from behind, "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Theo shouted.

Erebeth growled as she caught sight of the Yellow Paladin, "Pesky Paladin." She then immediately made a run for the pedestal, but before she got close the Questing Beast came out from seemingly nowhere and landed in front of her. With no time to defend herself the beast swiped its hooves at her; knocking her aside and rendering her unconscious.

Theo suddenly stopped in his tracks as he faced the beast from a distance. The beast stared him down and hissed at him violently.

Theo held up a hand, "Woah, easy does it."

The Questing Beast defensively paced back and forth, without its eyes leaving Theo. The young Paladin glanced at the Lute to see if there was a way to get to it, "Looks like there isn't any other way to get it besides grabbing by force." He thought as he summoned his Morningstar.

The beast was the first to strike. It quickly pounced at Theo, but he tumble rolled out of the way and ran for the Lute. The beast chased after him and just as he was about to grab the instrument; the beast landed on top of him. Theo shielded himself with his Morningstar as the beast was trying to snap at him. Struggling, Theo mustered up enough strength to kick the Questing Beast off him and quickly grab the instrument.

The Paladin stood up as he held the Lute in front of him. The Questing Beast caught sight of this as it started to tread carefully towards Theo.

"Okay now what Theo?" He thought as he stared down the beast. Then an idea came to him and Theo began to play the Lute, causing the beast to perk up. Theo played a soft tune and it caused the Questing Beast to slither its head in a trace like state, going with the momentum of the tune.

The Yellow Paladin cautiously continued to play, hoping to somehow quell the beast with the Lute. Unbeknownst to him, Erebeth had regained consciousness and struggled a bit to get up. From her point of view she noticed what the Yellow Paladin was doing and without hesitating Erebeth sent a bolt of black lighting at the Questing Beast; killing it in an instant.

To his surprise Theo saw how the Questing Beast was killed in front of him, as it started to turn to dust right before his eyes, "That definitely was not cool!" He retorted as he faced down Erebeth.

"That beast was a nuisance. Now hand over that instrument!" She demanded.

"You really think I`m going to hand this over to you?" Theo laughed

"It would be wise to do so."

"Yeah well I`m not going to! The Lute originally belonged to the Paladins, so it was never yours to begin with!"

Erebeth pounded her staff on the dirt beneath her, "You foolish Paladin! I will smite you down just like I did the beast!

"Well let's see if you can as you try to catch me. Cheers!" Theo mocked as he began to run off in the direction from where he came, in order to meet up with the others. Erebeth clenched her fist as she gave chase after the Yellow Paladin.

* * *

After a short while, Theo had made his way back to where the other Rangers were while still in combat against Abanor and the ghoulish tree.

"Guys! I got the Lute!" He cried out.

The Paladins backed themselves away from their foes and huddled around Theo, "Nice job Theo! Now let's see what this thing can do." Trevor said.

Abanor stomped, "Where did you get that!?"

"I beat your witch friend to the punch." Theo replied.

"Speak of the devil." Trevor added.

Erebeth soon appeared before Abanor and the monster tree, "We will see who will have the last laugh Paladins!" Erebeth then began to chant a dark incantation and waved her staff around as a dark cloud appeared over the ghoulish tree. The Paladins then stared on wide-eyed as the monster grew in size, reaching at the sky.

"BLOODY HELL!" Theo shouted.

"You can say that again Theo." Jocelyn added.

Sasha dropped her weapon at the sight of the monster, "Oh…my God."

"How the hell are we supposed to stop that thing now?" Trevor said.

Erebeth and Abanor laughed, "You`re not going to stop it. My monster here will stomp you Paladins until there is nothing left of you." Erebeth cackled.

Suddenly the rangers could hear the voice of Mason speak to them, "Rangers you must use the Lute in order to stop the monster."

"How? Do you want me to play a song for it? Because I`m not quite sure that the monster will enjoy The Beatles." Theo said.

"No Theo, all you have to do is play a beautiful melody and the Lute will grant you all something special to combat the monster."

The five Paladins all stared at each other confusingly, "I guess it`s worth a shot. Go ahead Theo." Trevor said.

"Alright here it goes." Theo then began playing the melody as it echoed throughout. Soon after, they could hear roars in the distance.

"Uh guys look." Oli pointed out as the five of them noticed 5 different colored zords coming their way.

They all stared in awe as four Stallions and one dragon came to their aid. The zords then began attacking the ghoulish tree as it tried to fight them off.

"No, it can't be!" Erebeth cried out.

"Lord Gremdon will not be happy, Erebeth." Abanor stated.

Mason`s voice then spoke again, "Rangers, those are your zords. Use them whenever you must and you may also combine them to form the Arthurian Megazord."

"Sounds good to me! Come on guys!" Trevor said as the five of them teleported to their respective zord.

"Wow, this is amazing." Jocelyn said as she studied the cockpit.

"You said it girl" Sasha replied.

"Yeah it is, although how come Trevor gets a Dragon? That doesn't seem fair." Oli stated.

Trevor laughed, "Because I`m the Red Paladin Oli, that`s why. Now Mason said we can combine these things, so how about try it out?"

"Right." The other four said in unison.

The zords then started to combine with the Dragon being the body and head, while the Stallions posed as the arms and legs. Its giant mechanical wings spread out as the Paladins new Megazord stood tall against the monster.

All five of the Paladins now stood in one combined cockpit as each of them stood on a designated platform, "Arthurian Megazord complete." Trevor said.

The tree monster stood its ground as it began to shoot out spikes towards the Megazord, but the giant robot stood un-phased.

"How about we teach this thing a lesson?" Theo asked.

"Sounds good to me. Take it away Theo." Trevor replied.

Theo nodded, "Arthurian Megazord, weapon select: Morningstar!"

The Megazord then produced its own giant Morningstar and began to make its way towards the monster. The ghoulish tree hesitated a bit before shooting more spikes at the oncoming Megazord, the Megazord took the oncoming hits ignoring them completely. Then after it made it to its target, the Megazord used its Morningstar to attack the monster and landed devastating blows.

"Alright one last hit!" Theo announced, as he and the others took the Megazord high into the sky. Once they reached their altitude, the Paladins brought the Megazord down charging with power. The Megazord came down on the ghoulish tree like some sort of meteor, the resulting impact caused the monster to turn into a giant pile of ash.

"That was awesome!" Trevor exclaimed.

"You said it! This thing is going to come in really handy." Jocelyn added.

Theo laughed, "Another victory! How about we all go back to Mason`s and celebrate?"

The others cheered as they headed off to Mason`s hideout in their new Megazord. As they flew off Erebeth and Abanor looked on furious at what just transpired.

"Damn those Paladins!" The witch sneered.

Abanor snorted, "Come let`s go Erebeth. Let`s see what Lord Gremdon will do about this." Without looking back Erebeth and Abanor disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

* * *

After the defeat of the ghoulish tree monster, with the help of their brand new Megazord. The Paladins found themselves at Mason`s hideout enjoying some hot tea whipped up by their wizard mentor.

"Good job today Rangers." Mason said as he passed out tea to everyone.

"It`s all thanks to Theo for retrieving the Lute and summoning the Megazord." Trevor announced.

Theo smiled, "I am pretty awesome aren't I?"

"I don't think I would go as far as to say that." Sasha jokingly replied.

Theo gulped down the rest of his tea, "Very funny. Anyways, what do we do with the Lute?"

"I shall keep here where it will be safe. If you guys ever need it, then you will be able to call upon it." Mason explained.

"Great! Now that it`s settled, how about we have some fun?" Theo stated as he got up and grabbed his guitar. Everyone looked at Theo with smiles on their faces as he made himself comfortable on a chair and began playing.

They all began to clap along as Theo sang one of his cheerful songs. It was one of the things he was good at, bringing people together with his music. It made him smile that no matter what the mood was, music would always be there to cheer him up and he was glad that he could share that same love with his friends. The Paladins, including Mason enjoyed the rest of the evening dancing and laughing; fully immersed in Theo`s music.

* * *

 **A/N: That concludes Theo`s story! Next up is good old Oliver. So stay tuned, later! :)**


	13. Episode 13: Simplicity Pt 1

**Episode 13: Simplicity Pt 1**

Lord Gremdon sat on his throne as he impatiently tapped his finger on his arm rest. He was frustrated at his current predicament against the Paladins. When Erebeth and Abanor had told him the news that the Paladins had acquired their megazord a few days ago, he was furious at losing another battle against them.

"I presume the last battle with the Paladins is still troubling you my lord?" Erebeth asked.

Lord Gremdon got up from his throne, "Of course it is! You let the Paladins obtain the Lute and now they have a new weapon at their disposal."

Erebeth bowed, "I am truly sorry my lord, but believe me that they will not win every battle."

"We shall see….where is Abanor?"

"I believe he went out to search for the stones."

Lord Gremdon scoffed, "That fool has been searching for weeks. He better come up with something soon."

"Would you like if I assisted him?" She asked.

"No, I would like you to go to the city and cause some terror." Lord Gremdon explained as he sat back down.

The evil witch bowed, "Very well, I think I have an idea on how to do so."

Lord Gremdon said nothing as he just simply waved her off. Erebeth then made her way out of the cave and headed for the city, hoping to stir up some trouble to keep the Paladins on their toes.

* * *

Oliver Jones was busy cleaning the main hall of the museum, making sure all the displayed artifacts were spotless. His janitorial job was simple, but it kept him busy throughout the days.

"Good afternoon Oliver." Marty said as he approached the young man.

"Oh hey there Mr. Byrd."

"If it wasn't for you this place wouldn't be looking so shiny all the time." Marty explained.

Oli shrugged, "Thanks, I do the best that I can to make this place look nice. You are the one who pays me Mr. Byrd."

Marty chuckled, "Very true my boy. Listen Oliver, how about you take the rest of the day off?"

"Really? You don't usually let me go early Mr. Byrd, not that I`m complaining."

"Yes, but I figured you can use a break. Besides, there is a shipment of artifacts coming in early tomorrow and I would like you to come in and help set them up." Marty explained.

"Well since you put it that way." Oli said as he started to put up the cleaning supplies.

Marty clapped his hands together, "Excellent! Well I`ll see you tomorrow morning then. Say around seven?"

"I`ll be here." Oli smiled.

"Alright, enjoy the rest of your day my boy." Marty said as he waved Oliver bye and made his way to his office.

The Green Paladin began to make his way towards the janitor closest, as he was walking he accidently bumped into somebody.

"Sorry about that, didn't see you." Oli said.

The young British male whom didn't seem to be that much older than Oli, had curly hair that was goldish in color. He also seemed to be in good physical shape.

"That`s alright….I suppose. Be more careful next time." The young man said with a somewhat snobbish demeanor.

Oli then looked at him quizzically as he walked away, "I don't know if he meant that in a rude way." He told himself.

Once he was at the janitors closest, Oli put all his stuff away and grabbed his personal things. Making his way outside, he took of breath of fresh air, "It's a nice today, since the others are probably busy I think I`ll just head to the park." After a few moments the Green Paladin started to walk leisurely as he made his way out to Hyde Park.

* * *

Erebeth walked along the path beside the Serpentine River in Hyde Park. She had taken the form of a normal citizen, blending in perfectly with everyone else. Erebeth gave an evil smirk as she walked up to the edge of the river and pulled out a small sack.

"This place will be perfect, the Grindylow will definitely thrive here." She said as Erebeth began to sprinkle ashes into the water. The ominous witch then started to chant a dark incantation, as a small glimmer of green light shone underwater. From the ashes that were sprinkled a large humanoid creature appeared, it had light-green skin and octopus like tentacles, along with large black eyes and sharp teeth.

"Now my Grindylow, go and terrorize the people here in the park. Especially those near the water." Erebeth grinned.

The Grindylow screeched lowly and rushed off like a torpedo to find its first victim. Erebeth turned back towards the path and left the creature to cause havoc.

"This should cause some stir up with the Paladins for bit." She chuckled and vanished into thin air.

* * *

After walking for quite a while Oliver made it to Hyde Park. He enjoyed the cool breeze that blew by as he made his way to the river and found an empty bench to sit on, "Well looks like it's going to be a simple day."

As Oli was relaxing and enjoying his time off, he was startled when he heard the scream from near the river. Oli perked up as he noticed that it was a little girl who seemed to be being pulled into the water as the mother was trying desperately to pull her up.

"Oh my God Honey! Hold on!" The mother cried out.

Without hesitating Oli immediately ran on over and began to help out. He grabbed the little girls hand and used all his strength to pull her up, but something kept tugging her back.

"Something is trying to drag her down." Oli said.

The mother began to cry, "Please you have to pull her up!"

"I`m trying. Don't worry I won't let her go."

"Mommy!" The little British girl yelled.

After a few more minutes of struggling, Oli managed to free the young girl from whatever was holding onto her and pulled her out of the water.

"Oh honey are you okay!?" The mother embraced her daughter in a hug, "Thank you so much young man."

Oli nodded, "Yeah, no problem." He then turned to look at the water and noticed the Grindylow staring back at him in anger. Oli went wide-eyed as he saw the creature and before he could react the creature jumped out onto the path and startled everyone nearby.

"What the hell!" Oli exclaimed as he backed up from the creature.

All the civilians nearby, including the little girl and her mother started to run away from the Grindylow. The creature stood tall on its tentacles using them to get around, but Oli stood his ground ready to fight the creature.

"I better contact the others." He thought to himself, "Trev-"Oli was cut off before he could contact Trevor as the Grindylow charged at him. Oli jumped out of the way and charged the creature as he kicked it back and stood his ground.

"Looks like I`m going to have to fight this thing myself." Oli said as the humanoid creature lunged at him once again. The Green Paladin fended off the creature the best he could, he only hoped that his friends knew that he was in trouble and would show up soon.


	14. Episode 14: Simplicity Pt 2

**Episode 14: Simplicity Pt 2**

Oliver Jones back flipped out of the way as the Grindylow swung at him with its claws. The Green Paladin was already cladded in his armor as he continued to fight the humanoid creature. Oliver went in with a spinning kick to the head, but the Grindylow grabbed his leg and spun him around throwing him a couple feet away.

"This is not going good." Oli said as he dodged another attack from the creature.

He then summoned his Battle Axe as he charged the creature again, the water monster swiped at Oli again but he ducked and used his weapon to strike low at one of the tentacles of the Grindylow. The Grindylow gave out a screech of pain and backhanded the Green Paladin; knocking him back quite a bit.

Oli grunted, "Alright, looks like I pissed him off even more."

As the Grindylow was about to attack Oli again, it was suddenly struck by a volley of magical blasts. The creature shrieked as it was kicked backed by the Blue and Yellow Paladins, arriving just in time to save Oli.

"Looks like you could use a hand." Trevor said appearing before Oli and helping him up.

"I`d like to think that I had the situation under control." Oli replied.

Trevor chuckled, "Well now that we`re here it`s in better control. What the hell is that thing anyway?"

Oli shrugged, "Beats me, that thing came out of the water. It was trying to drown some little girl that I saved."

"That`s a Grindylow." Jocelyn added.

"Is that what it`s called?" Oli asked.

Jocelyn nodded, "Yeah, I`ve read about them before. They`re supposed to be some kind of aquatic creature that try to drown little children."

"Well that explains why it was trying to take in the little girl." Oli said taking a fighting stance.

"Doesn't matter what that thing is. We`re going to turn it into fish food!" Trevor announced.

The five Paladins then summoned their weapons and charged towards the creature. The Grindylow spurted out a blast of black liquid towards the Rangers, engulfing them. The liquid caused the Rangers to stop in their tracks and slip.

"Gross! What the hell is this stuff?" Sasha cried out.

"I think it`s best we don't have an answer to that question." Jocelyn said struggling to remove the liquid from her armor.

The Grindylow took the moment of distraction between the Paladins and attacked them. All five Rangers could hardly move to defend themselves because of the black ink, they were all knocked backed by one fell swipe from the Grindylow. Oli was the only one to be knocked into the river, while his comrades stayed on the surface. While in the water the ink that covered Oli washed away and he was able to move again. On the surface, near the edge of the river the Paladins still struggled to remove the sticky ink as the Grindylow approached closer.

"Damn it! We have to find some way to break free!" Trevor exclaimed.

"Well we`re going to have to make it fast, so we can help Oli out. "Theo said.

Sasha shouted, "Here comes that thing again!"

Just as the Grindylow was about to attack the Rangers again, Oli shot out of the water like a geyser. He instantly did a front flip in the air and brought down his Battle Axe in one strike against the creature. The Grindylow slithered back and shrieked in pain.

"Oli!" Jocelyn shouted.

"Looks like the water washes away the Grindylow`s ink." Oli explained, "You guys just sit tight and I`ll help you guys out, once I take care of this stinking fish."

"Oli don't go in alone!" Trevor called out.

The Green Paladin ignored his leader's words as he charged head on against the Grindylow. The creature tried to slash at Oli, but he used his charged Battle Axe to cut off the creature's hand. It shrieked in pain again, as Oli moved in for one final strike against it.

"It`s time to send you back to the abyss from whence you came!" Oli shouted as he charged his Battle Axe with magical energy and destroyed the Grindylow with one powerful slash, turning it into a pile of ash.

Once the monster was destroyed, the Paladins were freed from the sticky black ink. They all gathered around Oli and cheered him for his victory.

"Thanks for getting us out of that." Trevor said giving him a pat on the back.

Jocelyn shivered, "Yes that was quite unpleasant."

"Agreed, I think I`m going to need to go home and take a shower." Sasha added.

All of them laughed as they all teleported home after fighting off there strangest monster encounter yet.

* * *

The dark witch Erebeth stood outside of the cave and looked into her crystal ball, "Hmm, the Grindylow failed. No matter, soon the Paladins will be at Lord Gremdons mercy." She smirked.

She then suddenly heard the rustling of leaves from afar as she turned her attention to the sound, she noticed Abanor appear from within the forest.

"Abanor, you have returned. I presume you have some good news to tell Lord Gremdon, concerning the stones?" She asked as he approached her.

Abanor snorted, "No…I am getting tired of coming up empty handed. Lord Gremdon will surely have my head now."

"Perhaps you require my assistance?"

"I don't need your help to find the stones! I can do it myself." He retorted.

Erebeth paced around, "Yet you still have not acquired them. It has been weeks since you began your search, if you continue like this the Paladins will surely find them first."

"Wait….that`s it! The Paladins may have not found the stones, but that human did."

"What are you getting at?" Erebeth asked confused.

Abanor started to make his way into the cave, "Come Erebeth, I have plan. I must tell Lord Gremdon at once."

The witch followed the giant Ox into the cave. Hoping to find out what kind of plan Abanor had in mind, hopefully Lord Gremdon wouldn't destroy him if he didn't like that plan. She would soon find out.

* * *

The next morning Oli arrived at the museum to find Marty and Katie preparing to unload the truck that came in with new artifacts.

"Good morning Oliver, you`ve arrived just in time." Marty greeted him.

"Morning Mr. Byrd, Katie."

"Hey there Oli." Katie replied, "I`m glad you`re alright, Trevor told me how you took the monster down yesterday."

Oli rubbed the back of his head, "Well you know, all in the day's work of a Power Ranger."

She smiled, "Well I`m glad, you were able to pull through for the others."

"Yes, it`s amazing how far you guys have come in such little time." Marty added, "Although, you guys still have a long ways to go. Enough of that though, how about we get started on this truck."

The three of them then began to take down the artifacts from the trucks one by one. As they were taking down some of the heavier crates, a younger gentleman appeared before them. Oli recognized him as the same guy he bumped into yesterday; the guy with goldish curly hair.

"Hello Mr. Byrd, sorry I`m a tad late." He said.

Marty set the boxes he was carrying down, "Ah Peter! That`s quite alright." Marty gestured to Oli and Katie as he introduced them to the man named Peter, "Oliver, Katie, this here is Peter Hall. I just hired him to be our new museum guide."

"A pleasure to meet you both." Peter said extending out his hand to the two of them.

Katie greeted him with a friendly shake, "It`s nice to meet you Peter, welcome to the team."

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you again Peter." Oli said returning his handshake.

Peter smirked, "Ah yes, you bumped into me yesterday. You are the janitor here correct?"

"Yeah, welcome to the museum."

Peter nodded, "Yes, well I hope my time here at the museum will be quite fruitful."

"I`m sure you will enjoy your time here with us Peter. Now how about we get all these artifacts inside?' Marty added.

Peter began to help out with moving the new artifacts. Throughout the rest of the morning, the four friends reorganized the museum to make the new artifacts fit it with the rest. While Katie, Marty, and Peter were placing the artifacts in their places; Oli was dusting them off to make them look their best. Although, for some reason Oli had a weird feeling about Peter and he couldn't shake that feeling.

"Maybe it`s nothing, but I sense something about him." Oli thought to himself turning his attention to Peter. He frowned and returned back to his work.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright! That concludes Oliver`s story. Next up is last, but certainly not least is Jocelyn! She is going to have some pretty big chapters since they are going to lead up to the next arc in my story. See you guys on the next one! Later!**


	15. Episode 15: Strong Bonds Pt 1

**Episode 15: Strong Bonds Pt. 1**

* * *

It was a nice and sunny afternoon day, as the Black Paladin, Jocelyn Byrd was busy practicing for her tennis match at the courts. It had been a week since the Grindylow attack and Jocelyn was appreciative of the halt of monster attacks, because at the moment she had to concentrate on her big tennis match that was coming up in a couple of days. Which would decide whether or not she would go on into the finals. Right now Jocelyn couldn't afford any distractions in order to give all of her attention to her upcoming match.

The whistle was blown as the tennis coach called out to her, "Good job Jocelyn, I think that's enough for today. Why don't you take the rest of the day off, and I`ll see you tomorrow bright and early before your big game."

Jocelyn used her towel to wipe off the sweat, "Thanks coach, and I think I have this game in the bag. I`m going to win that spot in the finals no problem!"

Her coach laughed, "Well you are my best player. I have the upmost confidence in you." He said.

Jocelyn waved him goodbye as she walked up to the bench were she had placed her things. She took a huge chug of her water bottle as she noticed her father and Katie walking up to her, "Hey dad, hey Katie. What brings you guys out here?"

"Well I thought it would be nice to take you out to lunch after your practice. Katie decided to join us." Marty explained.

"Luckily for you I just finished practicing for the day." She said while packing up her things.

Katie threw an arm around her best friend, "Good because I`m starving! I haven't eaten all day thanks to Trevor."

"What did Trevor do?" Jocelyn asked.

"I`ve been so busy with my final semester in school. Plus apprenticing with your dad that I haven't had time to stock up on food." Katie explained, "I give Trevor a simple task to go and stock up on food so we can eat breakfast, but does he listen to me? No!" She exclaimed continuing her rant, "Then he gives me this stupid excuse about he`s too busy being a Power Ranger and that he just doesn't have time." She said in her best imitation of her brother`s voice.

Jocelyn laughed, "Must be hard being a big sister."

"Don't even get me started." Katie sighed.

Katie continued her rant about Trevor while the three made their way to the Queensland Restaurant to enjoy a nice afternoon meal. After their lunch was over the three then made their way back to the museum across the street and were greeted by Peter whom was at the front entrance, waiting to begin his next tour.

"Ah, Mr. Byrd you have returned." Peter greeted.

Marty smiled, "How did the tour go Peter?"

"Quite excellent actually."

"Great! You are doing an outstanding job my boy!" Marty stated as he gestured towards his daughter, "Peter, I don't think you have had the pleasure of meeting my daughter. This is Jocelyn."

"A pleasure Jocelyn." Peter said extending his hand.

"Likewise Peter." Jocelyn said returning the handshake.

"Are you waiting to begin another tour?" Katie asked.

Peter nodded, "Yes, I`m just waiting for the last couple of people to arrive."

"Very well Peter! You may take a break after this tour, if you wish." Marty told him.

"Thank you sir." With that Peter waved his colleagues goodbye as he was about to begin his next tour. Jocelyn and the others made their way into the museum.

* * *

From afar, unbeknownst to Jocelyn and the rest, Abanor and Erebeth were spying on them. They were concealing themselves as humans using Erebeth`s magic. They eyed the group of friends carefully, not letting them out of their sight. The two were also keen on keeping their eye on Jocelyn`s dad as they spoke about him.

"There, you see the one who found the first set of virtue stones." Abanor pointed out.

Erebeth placed a hand to her chin. "Yes….this plan of yours may actually work Abanor."

"Lord Gremdon believes so. If we capture that human, the friend of the wizard. Then we can make him find the remaining stones for us."

"So, how do you propose we capture him?"

Abanor snorted, "Simple, we go in there and take him by force. The Black Paladin can`t stop the both of us."

"Well, I suppose that could work." The witch grinned, "Shall we proceed? The longer we wait, the more time we waste." Erebeth told him as she and Abanor proceeded to make their way towards the museum to execute their surprise attack against the group.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside the museum Jocelyn, along with her father and Katie were making their way to Marty`s office, "Jocelyn sweetie, I have something to tell you." Marty said.

She stopped in her tracks along with Katie, "What is it dad? Is everything alright?"

Marty waved a hand, "Yes, yes everything is fine." Marty looked around and leaned in closer to whisper his answer, "It`s just I think I may have found the location of the last two virtue stones."

Jocelyn gasped in surprise, "You know where the stones are!?"

"Those stones are the things that gives you guys your powers right?" Katie asked.

Marty nodded, "Yes, and I`m almost certain about the location of the last two stones."

"That`s great dad!" She exclaimed, "Have you told Mason?"

"No, I just found out this morning. I was planning on having him come over and discuss it."

Jocelyn put a hand to her chin, "We are going to have to move fast dad. If Lord Gremdon catches wind of this, it could mean big trouble."

Right as Marty was about to respond, screams filled the air as the group of people led by Peter during the tour were being attacked. Abanor and Erebeth had dispelled their disguises and began moving people out of their way to get to Marty.

Peter stood with his arms spread out as he blocked their path, "I don't know how you abominations got in here, but I will not let you trash this museum!" He yelled.

Abanor raised his axe at him, "We do not care about this damned museum or its useless artifacts!" He growled at Peter, "Now move! Or you will be moved!"

Peter simply gave Abanor a cold hard stare, not saying a word. Abanor snorted and simply lunged at him, easily moving Peter from his place as he flew and hit the wall nearby; rendering him unconscious.

"Peter!" Katie cried out.

"How the hell did they get in here?" Jocelyn asked as she took up a fighting stance.

Marty gasped, "They can only be here for one thing."

Abanor and Erebeth walked up to the three of them, "I will only say this once Black Paladin, hand over your father." Erebeth said menacingly.

Jocelyn stood in front of her dad, "What makes you think I will just hand him over?"

"We can always take him by force!" Abanor stated.

"You can try!" She retorted, "Katie take my dad and go. I`ll hold them off."

Marty put a hand on his daughters shoulder, "Sweetie you can`t take them on your own. Maybe you should call the others."

"There`s no time just go!"

Katie and Marty began to run off, "Get back here!" Abanor shouted as he gave chase.

"I`m your opponent." Jocelyn said as she somersaulted towards Abanor and tried to roundhouse kick him, but her attack was blocked by the witch's staff.

"I don't think so Paladin!" Erebeth mocked, knocking away Jocelyn`s kick.

Jocelyn spun around as she tried another roundhouse kick, but the witch stepped back to dodge it. Erebeth twirled her staff to strike at Jocelyn, she back flipped from the reach of the staff. The Black Paladin then rushed in with a low sweep kick knocking Erebeth down as Jocelyn then tried to stomp on her, but the witch blocked it with her staff. Erebeth knocked Jocelyn causing her to land on her back, she grunted but quickly stood back up along with Erebeth. The two foes circled around each other, each waiting for one of them to make the next move.

Abanor quickly caught up to Marty and Katie as he gripped Marty`s arm, "You`re coming with me!"

Marty desperately struggled to free himself from Abanor. Without a second thought Katie charged at Abanor and tried to force him to let go of her boss, "Let go you stupid Ox!"

"Don't interfere!' Abanor roared as he backhanded Katie; knocking her back a few feet as she hit the ground.

"Katie!" Jocelyn shouted. She quickly withdrew from her scuffle with Erebeth and ran to her best friend who struggled a bit to get up, "Katie, you alright?" She asked helping her up.

Katie weakly stood up, "I`m a little dazed, but I`m fine."

Jocelyn turned her attention back to her foes and noticed that Abanor captured her father. She gritted her teeth and charged towards him to save her dad. Abanor held his axe on Marty`s throat, "Don't make another move Paladin, not if you value his life."

She stopped in her tracks, "What the hell do you guys want from him!"

"That is none of your concern." Abanor replied.

"If you don't want your father to get hurt, you will let us leave here with him peacefully." Erebeth added.

Marty raised his hand to Jocelyn, "It`s okay sweetie, don't worry everything will be fine."

"Dad you can`t!"

Marty shook his head at her as he spoke to Abanor, "I will go with you two willingly."

"You don't have much of a choice. Erebeth let`s go!" Abanor demanded. Both Erebeth and Abanor then disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, taking Marty with them.

"Dad!" Jocelyn cried out.

Katie walked up to her friend and put a hand on her shoulder, "Jocelyn, you need to contact the others. They need to know what happened here."

Jocelyn nodded in response, "Trevor, Mason somebody respond." She said trying to reach someone from her bracelet.

"Jocelyn is everything alright?" Trevor`s voice replied.

"Trevor! We have a problem. Erebeth and Abanor attacked the museum and they took my dad." She explained, "I tried to fight them off, but I couldn't do much."

"What!? Are you alright Jocelyn?" He asked.

"I`m a little beat up but I`m alright."

Trevor sighed, "Okay just sit tight Jocelyn and will be right there."

"I have to go after my dad. I can`t wait for you guys."

"No! Jocelyn don't go and do something reckless. I don't want you to get hurt, besides you can`t take them on your own." Trevor said.

"Well I can`t just sit here and do nothing, while they have my dad." Jocelyn argued.

"I know, but we need a plan first. Jocelyn please just hold on and wait for us, until we can figure out what to do." Trevor pleaded.

She sighed, "Alright, just hurry please."

Jocelyn cut off her connection and looked to Katie with worried eyes; Katie put an arm around her friend to comfort her. Jocelyn failed to keep her dad from being taken away by Erebeth and Abanor, her best friend got hurt in the process and the museum got trashed a bit. Jocelyn clenched her fist, she was angry at herself for letting this happen but no matter what she was going to get her father back.


	16. Episode 16: Strong Bonds Pt 2

**Episode 16: Strong Bonds Pt 2**

* * *

"Seriously Katie, why would you try and take on Abanor?" Trevor asked his sister as he handed her an ice pack.

Katie took the ice pack and placed it on her head, "I wasn't just going to let him take Mr. Byrd; I had to do something."

Trevor crossed his arms, "Well that was pretty stupid for you to do. You could have gotten hurt." Katie responded by thumping her brother on his forehead, "Ow! Why are you always hitting me!?"

"Don't call me stupid! I was just trying to help."

Trevor just gave a deep sigh and continued to talk with his sister as they both went to go check if Peter was alright. Meanwhile, Mason and the other Paladins had congregated around Jocelyn as she told them the story of what had occurred.

"I see….then that can only mean that they kidnapped Marty in order to find the stones." Mason assumed, placing a hand on his chin.

Jocelyn nodded, "Yeah, who knows what they will do to him to get that information."

"Marty is a smart man Jocelyn, he will be alright." Mason said reassuringly.

"Did your dad tell you the exact location of the stones?" Oli asked.

Jocelyn shook her head, "I`m afraid not. Those two attacked before he could say anything else."

"Well either way it`s going to be difficult to find Mr. Byrd." Sasha added.

Theo chimed in, "We`re just going to have to do our best to find him. If Erebeth and Abanor think they can outsmart us, well they have another thing coming."

"Theo`s right." Trevor said as he and Katie walked up, "We have to show them that if they mess with one of our friends than they mess with all of us."

Everyone nodded in agreement, "Well how about all of us go back to my place and figure out a plan?" Mason asked.

"Can I come too?" Katie added.

Trevor shook his head, "Sorry sis, but I don't think that's a good idea." He told her, "Why don't you stay here with Peter and watch over the museum? I`m sure Mr. Byrd would appreciate it."

Katie sighed, "Yeah I guess you`re right, just be careful okay? Make sure you guys get Mr. Byrd back." The five Paladins, along with Mason waved goodbye to Katie as they headed off to the hideout.

* * *

Marty could feel the cold musty air of the cave as he continued to walk down its path. Erebeth had entwined his hands together and also used a spell to temporarily blind him, so currently Marty had no idea where they had taken him. After a few more steps he felt Abanor`s grip stop him in his place and also felt the spell that blinded him dispel. Marty blinked a few times before he was able to get a bearing on his surroundings, he knew he was in some sort of cave somewhere.

"So you are the one who found the virtue stones." A deep voice spoke.

Marty focused on the figure who spoke to him. Lord Gremdon sat on his throne idly tapping his finger as he stared at him; the museum director gulped at the sight of the monstrous creature, but did his best not to show fear, "I am… what`s it to you?"

Lord Gremdon stood from where he sat and slowly made his way to Marty, "Those stones are of great importance to me." He expressed as he circled him, "Five of the seven stones have been found and are in your friend's possession."

"First come, first served." Marty quipped.

Lord Gremdon snarled silently, "You made a grave mistake letting those brats wield the stones."

"The virtue stones chose them. It was none of my doing."

"Well now you`re going to find the last two for me!" Lord Gremdon roared.

Marty flinched at the response, "I told your two subordinates that I would come willingly. I never said that I would give you the stones location."

Lord Gremdon grabbed Marty by his throat and lifted him up, "I do not have time for games! You will tell me where those stones are, unless you value them over your own life!"

"I-I w-won`t tell…you a d-damn t-thing!" Marty said as he struggled to get the words out from Lord Gremdon`s monster grip.

Abanor and Erebeth looked on; laughing at the sight of Marty squirming. Lord Gremdon tightened his grip around Marty`s throat, "Perhaps I should snap your neck right here and leave the poor Black Paladin without a father." He threated.

Marty`s eyed went wide, "O-Okay, I-I`ll tell…you." He responded, barely able to let a word escape his mouth.

Lord Gremdon grinned as he let go of Marty gasping for air as he fell to his knees, "A wise decision…now tell me where the stones are!" Lord Gremdon demanded as he unsheathed his sword and pointed at Marty`s face.

Marty struggled as he tried to regain his composure and then spoke, "The…the stones are located…..in…Glastonbury Abbey."

* * *

Back at Mason`s hideout, the five Paladins waited to discuss their plan as Mason was scrummaging through his library looking for a map of some sort. Sasha, Theo, and Oli were talking amongst themselves as Trevor sat silently watching Jocelyn whom was on the other side of the hideout, pacing back and forth nervously. Trevor gave a mild frown as he decided to go talk to his friend, he stood up from his seat and made his way over to her.

"Jocelyn, are you alright?" He asked.

She continued pacing, "I`m fine, what makes you say that?"

"Well for starters you`re pacing quite nervously. You`ve also seemed impatient ever since your dad was taken."

Jocelyn suddenly stopped pacing and looked at Trevor with a grim face. She sighed, "I`m sorry….it's just…..I`m just worried about my dad." She rubbed her face anxiously, "I`m afraid that they could be hurting him."

"Look Jocelyn, you worrying about your dad isn't going to help him. It's also not going to help you either."

"I know, but….he`s all I have left you know?"

Trevor put a hand on her shoulder, "No he`s not. Jocelyn you have me, Katie, and everyone else here." He explained looking towards the others, "These past few months have brought us together and we are going to rescue Marty because he has us to get him back."

Jocelyn looked at her comrade and smiled, "Thanks Trevor that means a lot."

He smiled back, "Come here." Trevor said as he embraced her in a hug.

The Black Paladin accepted his hug, " _His hug is so warm, so….comforting."_ Jocelyn blushed at the thought she just had.

"Hey guys Mason found the map." Theo called out to the two of them.

Jocelyn quickly receded from the hug and tried to hide the redness of her face, "Come on lets go see what Mason found out." She said as she made her way over to the others.

"Right." Trevor replied as he followed.

The five Paladins gathered around Mason as he placed a rugged looking map over his table. The map contained the entire country of England printed on it and a few notes scribbled here and there in an unfamiliar language.

"So what`s the plan Mason?" Trevor asked.

"I`m going to locate Marty using the necklace I gave him. It works as a sort of GPS signal and this map will reveal his location." He explained.

"That`s brilliant!" Jocelyn expressed.

"I`m assuming you gave him that necklace just in case something like this occurred." Sasha added.

Mason nodded, "Yes, you can never be too careful." He replied as he summoned his staff, "Now let`s hope that Erebeth hasn't picked up on the magic of his necklace." Mason then began to chant an ancient incantation as he tapped his staff in a rhythmic pattern. After a few seconds a small bright light appeared on the map, revealing to everyone the location of Marty. Mason ended his incantation and pointed at the map, "There, that's where he is."

Oli looked at the map confused, "That's Somerset, that can't be right."

"Bloody hell, how did he end up over there?" Theo asked.

The wizard placed a hand to his chin, "It has to be Erebeth, but why would they take him over there?" He wondered.

Jocelyn`s eyes then went wide as she realized the answer, "Glastonbury Abbey is in Somerset!"

A light bulb then went off in Mason`s head, "Of course! That must be where they are."

Trevor scratched his head in confusion, "Um…can one of you guys explain what`s going on? What`s Glastonbury Abbey?"

"It`s believed that it is the place where King Arthur was buried." Jocelyn explained, "It was once a monastery, but now it is nothing but ruins."

"Okay, but I still don't see why they would be there." Trevor asked.

"Don't you see? My dad said he found the location of the last two virtue stones. If King Arthur was buried in Glastonbury Abbey then that must be where the stones are!"

"That`s why it has been more difficult to locate the last two stones. They were buried this whole time with King Arthur." Mason added.

Theo raised a fist into the air, "Then what are we waiting for guys? We have to get there before Abanor and Erebeth retrieve the stones."

Sasha interjected, "Hold on just a moment. Somerset is a couple hours away, can we even teleport that far?"

Mason shook his head, "I`m afraid not, your stones are limited to the vicinity of London."

"Well great, how are we supposed to get there now? We don't have time to take a train." Oli added.

"Luckily for you guys I`m a wizard. I can open a portal and send you all there." Mason proclaimed proudly.

"Alright, then it`s settled. We go in grab Mr. Byrd and the stones, and then contact Mason to get us out." Trevor explained.

"Then let`s not waste any more time!" Jocelyn stated as she and the others prepared themselves for the rescue mission, " _Don't worry dad. I`m on my way!"_

* * *

Down in Somerset, Erebeth and Abanor had taken Marty to Glastonbury Abbey. He was currently being guarded by a group of Sprawling`s, as he was leading them towards King Arthur`s grave.

"How much farther?" Abanor asked.

Marty looked back at him, "No one really knows the exact location of King Arthurs grave, but it should be in this general area."

Abanor scoffed, "You best be able to find it then."

Marty rolled his eyes and then stopped in the middle of the ruins, "Here, it has to be here in this area. Perhaps the witch can use her magic to find the grave?"

Erebeth walked up to him and pointed her staff at him, "If this is some sort of trick, then I will personally kill you myself human."

Marty raised his entwined hands in defense, "No tricks."

The witch began to wave her staff around as she chanted an incantation to locate the grave. After a few minutes the ground started to rumble as part of it caved in a certain spot. The Sprawling`s then walked up to the caved in area and began digging; revealing an old coffin. They opened the coffin to reveal nothing, but two gold and silver colored stones.

"The stones!" Marty exclaimed.

Erebeth picked up the stones from their place, "Yes, Lord Gremdon will be most pleased."

"We shall surely be rewarded for this." Abanor added.

Erebeth grinned, "Yes, I guess this human proved to be useful after all."

"What shall we do with him now?"

Erebeth turned and faced Marty, "He is of no use to us anymore. You may get rid of him."

"With pleasure." Abanor replied as he walked up to Marty. Marty fell backwards as he tried to get away from Abanor, he used his hands to shield himself from the oncoming attack. Abanor raised his axe as he prepared to strike down Marty, but before he could he was attacked with a barrage of magical blasts.

"Oh no you don't!" Jocelyn cried out as she came to her father's aid already donned in her armor, along with the others.

The witch clenched her fist, "You accursed Paladins! How did you find us!?"

Trevor shot back at her, "That's none of your concern."

"I`m glad to see you guys!" Marty breathed a sigh of relief.

Jocelyn kneeled down and undid the rope that tied his hands down, "Dad are you alright?"

"I`m fine sweetie. I had no doubt that you guys would find me." He responded as he gave her a hug, "Erebeth has the stones, we must retrieve them."

Jocelyn nodded, "Don't worry dad we`ll get them. Just stay back for now."

Abanor recovered from the attack and gave an angry snort, "Sprawling`s attack!"

"Alright guys let's take these things down and get those stones back!" Trevor exclaimed as he led the charge.

The five Paladins took on the dozen Sprawling`s and began striking them down with minimal effort. Abanor turned back to Erebeth, "Go take the stones! I will hold them off here and meet you back at the cave."

"Very well." She replied as she began to escape with the stones in her possession. From a distance Marty noticed Erebeth getting away and quickly chased after her.

"Dad! What are you doing?" Jocelyn cried out as she began to chase after him.

Abanor immediately intercepted her and blocked her path, "I don't think so."

She held up her mace, "Move or you will be moved Abanor!"

"Don't make me laugh little girl." He retorted raising his axe. The two then began to battle with each other.

From the other side of the battlefield. Trevor witnessed everything unfold as he cut down a Sprawling, "Jocelyn! Damnit!"

Sasha jabbed another Sprawling, "Go Trevor! We`ll take care of things here. You have to go after Mr. Byrd."

He nodded, "Right." Trevor then gave chase after Marty and Erebeth. Jocelyn watched him as she continued to fight against Abanor, she gritted her teeth.

Erebeth had noticed Marty chasing after her and stopped in her tracks, "You are a nuisance!"

Marty stopped, "I won't let you get away with the stones!"

The witch laughed, "I suppose you have a death wish then." She then shot a stream of black lightning at Marty.

Before the lightning could make contact with Marty, Trevor appeared and blocked the attack with his sword. The Red Paladin then redirected the attack away from the both of them.

"Look like I got here just in time Mr. Byrd."

Marty breathed another sigh of relief, "Thanks my boy. I don't think it would have been pleasant to be burnt to a crisp."

Trevor chuckled and faced Erebeth, "I`ll give you one chance to hand the virtue stones over."

"Not on your life Paladin!" She retorted and immediately disappeared in a blanket of black smoke.

"Damnit! This isn't good." Trevor shouted.

"Don't worry Trevor we`ll get the stones back somehow." Marty assured.

Trevor nodded as the rest of the rangers made their way towards the two of them, "Dad didn't I tell you to stay back!" Jocelyn yelled, scolding her father.

"I`m sorry sweetie. I couldn't let Erebeth get away with the stones."

"Speaking of the stones. Did you guys get them back?" Sasha asked.

"I`m afraid not. I got here just as Erebeth was attacking Mr. Byrd." Trevor explained.

"Yes, he saved me and well because of that Erebeth got away." Marty added.

Jocelyn sighed, "I`m just glad you`re okay dad."

"How about we contact Mason to get us back home. Then we can talk about everything that happened." Oli said.

"Yeah sounds good. "Trevor replied as he made contact with their mentor. Mason then opened a portal and the six friends returned home with sorrow on their faces. They had lost the two virtue stones and had no idea what Lord Gremdon`s next move would be.

* * *

After successfully retrieving the last two stones and gaining an upper hand against the Paladins, Erebeth and Abanor returned to the cave. They stood before their master in his quarters as Erebeth handed him the stones.

Lord Gremdon took the two virtue stones in his hands and gave a menacing laugh, "At last! I have possession of not one, but two virtue stones." He expressed, "You two have proven yourselves even more, especially you Abanor."

Abanor bowed, "Thank you my lord."

"With these stones I can finally escape from this wretched prison."

"I`m sorry my lord, but just two stones alone will not be sufficient to release you from here." Erebeth interjected.

Lord Gremdon growled, "Curse that Merlin! Then what do you propose that we do?"

Erebeth grinned, "The stones can still serve a purpose, and they still possess great power."

"Yes, but how do we access this power?" Abanor asked.

Erebeth began pacing, "I have an idea my lord, and I believe using these stones will help us defeat the Paladins."

"Is that so? Tell me." Lord Gremdon asked. A wicked smile then formed upon the witches face and she explained her plan to her master.

After listening to Erebeth`s plan, Lord Gremdon gave a menacing laugh, "Yes, yes, that is an excellent plan! Proceed with it at once Erebeth!" He commanded.

"As you wish my lord." She bowed and began to leave her masters' quarters. Erebeth cackled as she left the cave.

* * *

Later that evening, Jocelyn found herself at the University`s tennis courts, all alone practicing her serves. After retrieving her father back from the clutches of Erebeth and Abanor, she had to get her mind off of the day's events especially after losing the last two virtue stones in the process.

She served another ball, " _We lost a big battle today….the last two virtue stones are now in Lord Gremdon`s possession. I`m just glad that we got my dad back, thanks to Trevor."_ She thought to herself. At that moment Jocelyn noticed Trevor walking up to her; she held off from serving another ball.

"Your dad told me I would find you here." Trevor said.

Jocelyn smiled, "Funny, I was just thinking about you and now here you are."

"You were?" Trevor asked surprisingly.

Jocelyn then realized how her sentence came out, "Oh um…..w-what I meant was how I was thinking that I never thanked you for saving my dad earlier." She replied nervously, her face a bit flushed at her response.

Trevor gave an awkward laugh, "Oh yeah right….it was no big deal. I just did…what any Red Paladin would do." He replied as he rubbed his arm nervously, "Anyways, I came to just check up on you. See if you needed anything."

"That`s sweet Trevor, but I`m okay. I just came to practice for a bit before my big game tomorrow and get my mind off things." She explained.

Trevor smiled, "I`ve seen you play Jocelyn, you don't need any practice. I have no doubt that you will win tomorrow."

"That's easy for you to say." She said returning the smile. Trevor laughed as he snatched Jocelyn`s tennis racket from her hand and ran off to the other side of the court, "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Well if you`re going to practice, might as well practice with me instead of doing it alone."

Jocelyn placed a hand on her hip, "Trevor, do you even know how to play tennis?'

He shrugged, "No, but how hard can it be? Now serve it up, unless you`re scared?"

"Oh please." Jocelyn asked as she grabbed another racket and prepared to serve.

"Just serve already."

Jocelyn then gave her best serve against Trevor and instantly hit him on the leg, "Ow! Okay seriously I`m starting to think that people like to bruise me up."

Jocelyn just laughed, ignoring Trevor`s complaint and continued to serve tennis balls at him. Trevor desperately tried dodging every ball Jocelyn was spamming him with continuous speed. She got a kick out of watching Trevor run around, it definitely cheered her up. Jocelyn somehow felt a funny feeling build up inside of her, she didn't know what it was but it somehow made her feel happy. She looked to Trevor and finally realized what it was and smiled at him once more.

* * *

 **A/N: Whew! Took me a bit to write this chapter haha. Might be my longest chapter yet, but I liked the way it turned out though. Anyways, that ends Jocelyn`s story and the character arc. Next up will be a new arc where the rangers have to figure out what they are going to do now that he has two of his own virtue stones! Dun Dun Dun! Until the next one! :)**


	17. Episode 17: Faith and Nobility

**Episode 17: Faith and Nobility**

* * *

Katie Collins found herself in one of the offices at the back of the museum in the late morning. She was currently organizing papers of all the new artifacts that had yet to be categorized. She happily hummed a tune while engrossed in her work, until Peter had walked in on her.

"Katie look I must show you something." He said placing a book in front of her.

She sighed, "What is it now Peter?"

He pointed to the picture on the page he had the book opened too. "There you see, I finally found the right book."

Katie tried to hide her surprise when she noticed the picture. It was a fuzzy drawing of Abanor, with text giving a vague explanation of the creature, "Yeah okay, it's a drawing of a monster so what?" Putting on her best poker face.

"Don't you see? It`s one of the monsters that attacked the museum a couple days ago." Peter explained, "The one who knocked me out. Quite embarrassing actually."

"Come on Peter how were you suppose to fight a thing like that?"

Peter scoffed, "I could have done something, besides ever since then I have been trying to research these monsters."

"Well if you haven't noticed these past couple of months have been nothing, but monster attacks." She explained as she leaned back in her chair.

"I know, but…not being able to stop those things…well I felt powerless. I could have stopped them from taking Mr. Byrd." Peter explained shamefully.

Katie frowned, "Look Peter it wasn't your fault that Mr. Byrd got kidnapped. Besides, those Power Rangers saved him remember?"

He nodded and gave a sigh, "I know. I just wanted to see if I could help in some way and l thought that maybe researching those monsters would give me some answers."

"Hey, how about I help you out in the lobby? I could use a break anyways."

Peter smiled and led Katie then out to the lobby of the museum and decided that they should give tours together. They spent most of the afternoon with many visitors; after giving a couple of tours the two decided to take a break and grab a drink at the café in the museum. They both enjoyed some tea as they chatted, when a tall dark haired woman approached them.

"Excuse me? I noticed that you two worked here. I was wondering when the next tour will be given?" She asked.

Peter looked at his watch, "We will have another tour at around 3. You can stop by then."

"Here`s a pamphlet." Katie added as she handed the woman the pamphlet.

The lady smiled, "Thank you so much!"

Just before the lady walked away she sneezed and unbeknownst to Katie and Peter, that sneeze was purposeful. Erebeth had disguised herself as this woman in order to kidnap the two of them and when she "sneezed" she let out some type of magical dust that knocks people out. This magical dust filled the air around Katie and Peter and they both started feeling drowsy; soon after they both blacked out. Erebeth smiled as she kidnapped the two of them in a flash, without leaving a single trace.

* * *

Katie slowly opened her eyes and sat up from where she was laying. She looked around and found herself in some dark room with a few torches hanging on the wall giving off dim light. The room was cold and musty, which gave her goosebumps. With what little light she had Katie noticed Peter at the other end of the room messing with what looked like prison bars.

"Peter." She called out to him.

He turned around and instantly made his way over to her, "Katie are you alright?"

"I think so, but where are we?" She asked as she continued to look around the room.

He sat down next to her, "I don't know. I woke up in here next to you, I tried waking you, but you were out cold."

She sighed, "The last thing I remember was being back at the museum, hanging out at the café and talking to this lady."

"Yes, me too. Then all of a sudden we blacked out."

Katie put a hand to her chin, "It must have been that lady. She must have knocked us out and brought us here."

Peter looked at her confused, "Why?"

Katie shrugged, "I`m not really sure, but one thing is for sure is that we have to get out of here." She said standing up and started to look around the room to see if there was a way out. Peter noticed what she was doing and began to do the same.

After a few minutes searching around in their cell, they stopped suddenly after hearing footsteps echo throughout the cave. A group of Sprawling`s opened the cell door and walked in, grabbing Katie and Peter forcefully.

"Hey let us go!" Katie cried out as she tried to resist.

"Get your filthy monster hands off of me!" Peter yelled as he tried to retaliate, but was elbowed in the gut by one of the Sprawling`s.

"Peter are you okay?" Katie asked, but she was pushed forward and ordered to continue walking.

The Sprawling`s marched the two prisoners throughout the pathways of the cave, until they came upon the quarters of Lord Gremdon. There within the room stood Erebeth, Abanor, and of course Lord Gremdon waiting to speak to their prisoners. Katie and Peter were brought before the evil lord as the Sprawling`s shackled their hands and feet together; so that they wouldn't be able to escape.

Gremdon sat up from his throne and slowly walked up to his prisoners and eyed them carefully. The evil lord gave a menacing snarl as he circled around the two of them. He then stopped and studied Katie more thoroughly.

Katie gulped at the sight of him before her, but she stood her ground and proceeded to speak, "Who the hell are you?"

Lord Gremdon chuckled, "I am Lord Gremdon, and this is my domain that you find yourselves in. You are the sister of the Red Paladin correct?"

Katie`s eyes went wide, "So….you`re the one who my brother and friends are fighting against."

"Yes, those Paladins have been quite a nuisance. They continue to foil my plans, but now I will have the upper hand."

"What the hell is going on Katie?' Peter asked.

She turned towards her workmate, "Don't worry Peter I`ll get us out of this."

Erebeth suddenly gave a cackle, "Do you really think you can get out of this? You two are now our pawns."

"What is that hag talking about?" Katie asked, still facing Gremdon.

"Why you little!"

Lord Gremdon put up a hand to silence his advisor, "Easy Erebeth, we don't want to hurt our new warriors."

Katie clenched her teeth, "Seriously, what in the hell are you two talking about! Why have you brought us both here!?" She demanded.

Lord Gremdon gave a vicious laugh, "You two have been chosen to be my newest warriors; I plan to make you both Dark Paladins." He explained as he began to pace, "Since acquiring the gold and silver virtue stones, we have come up with a plan. This plan requires two subordinates that can wield the stones, in order for us to use it against the Paladins."

"D-Dark… Paladins?" Peter asked confused.

Katie gasped in surprise at what Lord Gremdon was saying, "You plan to use us against my friends and my brother?"

"What a smart girl." Lord Gremdon verbalized.

"So your brother is Power Ranger?" Peter asked Katie as he tried to sum up everything that he had heard.

"Look I`ll explain everything to you later okay?" She replied.

"Sorry, but that isn't going to happen. Now Erebeth would you be so kind as to use your powers on our guests. I`ve heard enough babbling from them." Lord Gremdon ordered as he took a seat back onto his throne.

"As you wish my lord."

The evil witch then made her way towards Katie and Peter. The two tried resisting, but they were being held back by Sprawling`s and Peter became the witch`s first victim. Erebeth gave a wicked smile as she began chanting her dark incantation; a dark aura began to engulf Peter, giving off a dark purplish color. Peter yelped in pain as the dark aura started to take control, causing his body to spaz out.

Suddenly after a few minutes of Erebeth performing her spell and finishing her incantation, Peter stopped moving and completely stood still. He then opened his eyes revealing them to be jet black, like he became possessed. Katie stared in awe at what she just witnessed and proceeded to call out to Peter.

"Peter! Peter! What did you do to him you bitch!" She roared.

Erebeth simply laughed, "He is under my control now and soon you will be too!"

"Like hell I will!" Katie barked back as she struggled to break free from the Sprawling`s grip, but to no avail.

Lord Gremdon grinned as he watched Erebeth perform the same spell on Katie; who screamed in pain as well during the process. After a few moments Katie became a lifeless puppet, showing the same features as Peter.

"Now that you two are under my control; you will listen to me dutifully. As well as serve Lord Gremdon with whatever he desires." Erebeth explained as she admired her new puppets.

"We will give our lives to serve Lord Gremdon." Katie and Peter declared in unison.

Erebeth smiled as she turned towards her master. Gremdon gave a menacing grin as he waved off his advisor, "Continue with the plan Erebeth."

Erebeth returned her attention back to Katie and Peter and pulled out the two virtue stones that she and Abanor had acquired. She handed the gold one to Peter and the silver one to Katie, both of the stones shone brightly once they were in the hands of their new wielders.

"Come you two, follow me. We are going to give the Paladins a surprise of our own." Erebeth commanded as she began to make her way out of the cave.

Katie and Peter dutifully followed their new master and were now going to be used as weapons against the Paladins.

* * *

The rangers were currently spending their day at Mason`s hideout. They were working on a plan on how to retrieve the stones from the hands of Lord Gremdon, but at the moment they were in a bind since they were unable to detect the stones in the first place.

"So there isn't any way to detect the stones?" Trevor asked.

Mason shook his head, "Sorry, with the stones in possession of Lord Gremdon; they are now undetectable thanks to the dark magic from Erebeth."

"Well there has to be some way to find the stones." Sasha added.

Oli interjected, "What happens if we do find the stones? You guys don't really think that Gremdon is just going to hand them over?"

Jocelyn sat on a chair playing with her hair when she chimed in, "I say we take them by force if we have too."

"I don't think that is a good idea Jocelyn." Trevor expressed, crossing his arms.

"Yes, I agree we have…" Mason replied but was cut off by the light emitting from his necklace; which signaled him of a monster attack, "Looks like there is trouble going on in Hyde Park."

Trevor nodded, "Alright guys we`ve got work to do."

The others nodded as they all teleported off to fight the new threat. Not knowing about the new danger that they would be facing.

* * *

Once the Paladins arrived at Hyde Park, they noticed all the civilians running away from what looked like to be the witch Erebeth. The five of them ran up to her already donned in their armor.

"Oh great it`s Erebeth." Theo glumly expressed.

"Ah it looks like I finally got your attention Paladins."

Trevor pointed out at her, "You`re not getting away this time Erebeth! You and I still have a score to settle from last time!"

"Sorry Trevor, but I have dibs on her first." Jocelyn interjected.

The witch cackled at the two of them, "Sorry to disappointed Paladins, but I don't have time for any of you. I came here because I wanted to show you five my new pets."

"What are you getting at?" Sasha asked.

Erebeth gave a wicked grin and snapped her fingers. As if on cue, two figures appeared next to her and from afar the five Paladins grew wide eyed at the sight of the new figures. Two shining new Paladins stood before them, one of gold and one of silver. Both the Gold and Silver Paladins donned bright armor, just like their five counterparts; except their Pauldrons stuck out more.

None of the Rangers could believe it; they were all left speechless. Only Trevor was able to let a few words spill from his mouth, "No…..way."

* * *

 **A/N: I know its been a while since my last chapter! Been pretty busy lately, but better late than never. I call this the Dark Paladins Arc! Enjoy!**


	18. Episode 18: The Two Lost Paladins

**Episode 18: The Two Lost Paladins**

* * *

"No….way." Trevor spoke, flabbergasted at the sight before him.

The five Paladins stood motionless as they tried to wrap their heads around as to why the Gold and Silver Paladins were standing before them.

"How is this possible?" Sasha added.

"Bloody Hell, they`re shiny." Theo expressed.

"Trevor…what are we going to do?" Jocelyn asked.

"Looks like we`re going to have to fight them." He replied.

Erebeth cackled, "Do you five really think you can take on my new warriors?" The witch stepped back and let her new puppets take the center stage, "You Paladins may try, but you will see that you all are inferior."

Before the rangers could respond, the Dark Paladins took on a fighting stance while summoning their weapons. The Gold Paladin summoned a Halberd with a shining gold blade and spear, the Silver Paladin summoned a silver War hammer. Both Dark Paladins then instantly charged at their opponents with blinding speed.

Trevor and the others had little time to react to the oncoming attack. The dark paladins split up the rangers as it became a fight of who was stronger. The gold paladin took on Theo, Sasha, and Oli; while the silver paladin took on Jocelyn and Trevor.

Theo came in from the side with his Morningstar, while Sasha and Oli came in from the front to attack the gold paladin. The shining warrior side stepped Theo`s attack and kicked him back as he took his Halberd and swung it at Sasha and Oli, slashing them back. Theo recovered from the kick and swung his Morningstar at his foe, but the gold paladin caught his weapon by the chain and used his strength to swing the yellow paladin from the battlefield. Sasha and Oli watched as their comrade hit a tree with great force and de-morph.

They both turned to their enemy in anger and charged their own weapons with magical energy and fired at him. The dark paladin used his Halberd to create a shield and deflect their attacks; he then charged his own weapon with dark energy and shot a stream of it towards Sasha and Oli with much greater force. The two paladins flew back from the blast, de-morphing in the process.

Meanwhile, Trevor and Jocelyn struggled to fight against the silver paladin. Jocelyn spin kicked her adversary, but it was ineffective against the silver paladin who dodged it with ease. Trevor came in with an overhand strike with his sword, but it was blocked by the paladins Warhammer; who then returned an attack with a kick square to the chest. Trevor fell back and Jocelyn used her Mace to land a hit on the back of her enemy, causing the dark paladin to roll forward. Jocelyn then went in for following attack, but the silver paladin blocked it with her own weapon and then charged her Warhammer with dark energy.

The silver paladin knocked Jocelyn`s mace aside and then bashed her in the chest with her dark infused weapon, sending the black paladin flying back as she hit the ground tumbling and de-morphing at the same time.

"Jocelyn!" Trevor cried out as he ran up to his foe, swinging his sword around erratically.

The dark paladin dodged every sword strike that was thrown against her and then used her hammer to knock the red paladin's sword out of his hand. She then kicked him on the side of the head, causing him to flip over onto the ground as she kicked him once more knocking him back a couple of more feet. The silver paladin then fired a stream of dark magical blasts at Trevor, making him fly into the air and slamming back onto the ground.

Trevor`s armor dispelled as the others ran up to him and helped him up. The five of them were all tattered, bruised and scraped up from the fight. Suddenly, Erebeth stepped up cackling at the sight of the defeated paladins.

"That was quite a show. You paladins have finally met your match!"

Trevor groaned, "We`re still standing Erebeth! This isn't over yet!"

"Oh but I think it is Red Paladin. My warriors surpass you in strength, not only that, but they are also my leverage against you five."

"What are you talking about you hag?" Jocelyn asked.

Erebeth snapped her fingers, "Show them." She commanded.

The Gold and Silver Paladins did as Erebeth instructed and dispelled their armor. The rangers gasped at the revealed identities of their newest adversaries.

"Bloody hell." Theo whispered.

"Is that….Peter?" Oli asked.

Jocelyn put a hand to her mouth, "Oh my god…..Trevor it`s…"

"Katie…." He finished saying.

Erebeth cackled, "Are you paladins surprised? Your friends are now under my command."

"Look at their eyes, they look…possessed." Sasha pointed out.

Trevor clenched his fist, "What the hell did you do to my sister Erebeth!" He barked, "You won't get away with this!"

"Oh, but I already have. There is nothing that you can do to stop me."

"Katie! Katie! What are you doing? I know you would never betray me or the others like this!" Trevor cried out to her.

"Same goes for you Peter! I know you`re a better man than this!" Oli added.

"We live only to serve Lord Gremdon." Peter said.

"If you stand in our masters' way, then we will have no choice but to destroy." Katie added.

"There`s no way that is Katie talking. Trevor we have to do something." Jocelyn pleaded.

"I know."

"There is nothing you paladins can do. The next time we meet, you will all fall by the hands of your friends." Erebeth explained as she gave one last cackle before she disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, taking Katie and Peter with her.

"No, Katie!" Trevor called out.

"Looks like they`re gone, but I have a feeling we`ll see them again." Theo said.

"How did this happen?" Trevor asked.

Jocelyn place a hand on his shoulder, "Trevor….I`m sorry."

Sasha interjected, "Let`s get out of here. We can figure this all out back at the hideout." All of them agreed and so the five injured paladin's teleported back to the hideout.

* * *

The five disheveled friends returned to their mentor`s hideout after their surprising fight against the Gold and Silver Paladins; who turned out to be Trevor`s sister Katie and her workmate Peter. They all threw themselves wherever they could as they groaned from their injuries. Mason grabbed some supplies as he started to tend their wounds.

"My God what happened?" He asked as he handed each of them a bottle of water.

Oli chugged down his water before he spoke, "We got our asses handed to us that's what happened."

"Looks like Gremdon found a use for the stones. They "recruited" the Gold and Silver Paladins." Sasha explained as she splashed water on her face.

Mason turned to her in surprise, "What!?"

"And you won't believe who they were." Jocelyn added while cleaning out her wounds.

"It was Peter and….and Katie." Trevor answered.

Mason`s eyes went wide, "How is this possible?"

"It`s like they were being mind controlled." Jocelyn explained, "Their eyes looked possessed….they looked lifeless."

Mason set down the supplies and slowly got up from his position. He took a deep breath as he paced around the room and ran his hand through his hair, "It must be the work of Erebeth and her dark magic."

Trevor furiously got up from his spot, "I can`t believe this! If I ever see Erebeth again, I`m going to wring her neck!" He implied as he slammed his hands on a nearby table; knocking a couple things over.

"Trevor please, just…take a deep breath." Jocelyn said, reaching her hand out to him.

"Take a breath!?" He snapped at her, "How can I be calm, when those bastards have Katie!"

Jocelyn winced at his response when Sasha interjected, "Look Trevor I know you`re upset, but you don't have to yell at her like that."

"Sasha`s right Trevor, you have to take it easy." Theo added as he sat up.

Mason walked over to Trevor and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Trevor we will get your sister back, Peter as well."

"I know it`s…..it`s just that Katie is everything to me…and now Gremdon has her." He sat back down, "Poor Peter also got dragged into this."

Jocelyn stood up from her spot and made her way over to Trevor and took a seat next to him, "Hey, I`m worried about Katie too but right now we have to figure out a way to get her back." She explained putting a hand onto his, "Not just her, but Peter too."

He nodded, "Thanks Jocelyn, I just need to take this all in." Trevor stood up from his seat and made his way over to a secluded part of the hideout.

Jocelyn gave a frown as she watched him walk away. The others also looked on at their friend with worried eyes, this was a big move that had been played against them and their leader was currently in a predicament on what to do next. Trevor gave an ostentatious sigh as he paced around, with his thoughts on his sister.

The red paladin was worried to death about Katie, he knew that if he didn't act fast to save her then he would surely lose his sister forever. Trevor put himself into a corner and leaned forward against the wall, nothing at the moment hurt more than having his sister in the hands of Lord Gremdon.

* * *

After the fight against the Paladins, Erebeth along with Katie and Peter returned back to the confines of the cave. Controlling Katie and Peter was successful since they were able to take on the Paladins with ease, Erebeth realized that her dark Paladins were far superior. The witch led her puppets back to the quarters of Lord Gremdon where he was currently sharpening his sword; he stopped when he noticed them arrive.

"I presume that the attack on the Paladins was successful?" He asked, sheathing his sword.

Erebeth bowed, "Yes, these two are strong and with the help of my dark magic they will be unstoppable."

"Excellent!" Gremdon expressed as he made his way over to Katie and Peter, "The Gold and Silver Paladins will destroy those foolish children! After that they will bring me the rest of the stones." He laughed menacingly.

"The Paladins will fall by our hands and bow before you Lord Gremdon." Katie spoke up without a hint of emotion in her voice.

"They are no match for us." A lifeless Peter added.

The evil lord grimaced as he admired his new pets, "With these two by our side those Paladins won't stand a chance! Erebeth, prepare for the next attack." He commanded.

She bowed, "Very well my lord. Come you two, we have much to do." She ordered, making her way out of her master's quarters.

Peter and Katie mindlessly followed. The two of them proved to be worthy adversaries against Trevor and the others, but they had no control over what they were doing. Within her own mind Katie could feel the darkness taking over her, she tried to fight back but the darkness was just too powerful. She was starting to lose hope that there wouldn't be any kind of escape for her and that she would stay a mindless servant forever.

Katie hoped that Peter fared better against the darkness, but she doubted that he was. As she kept sinking deeper into the depths of darkness within her mind, Katie simply let a few words escape her lips, "Trevor…..help."


	19. Episode 19: Unmatched Power

**Episode 19: Unmatched Power**

* * *

After the surprising battle against the new dark paladins and learning their identities, the rangers were currently in a predicament on how to proceed. Once Mason had healed their wounds, they all started discussing options on what to do next.

"Okay so we know that Katie and Peter are being mind-controlled by Erebeth." Jocelyn explained.

Mason nodded, "Yes, she must have used extremely powerful dark magic to do it."

"Well can't you break the spell somehow Mason?" Oli asked.

The wizard shook his head, "I`m afraid not. Even if I do try, Erebeth could have set up a counter spell if I were to try anything and that could mean bad news for Katie and Peter."

Sasha sighed, "We wouldn't want to hurt the two of them, while trying to save them." She crossed her arms, "What I still don't understand is how they are able to use the stones?"

"Yeah, don't the virtue stones have to choose their wielder?" Theo added.

"Yes they do." Mason replied putting a hand to his chin, "But if I were to guess, Erebeth probably used dark magic on the stones as well. She somehow forced the stones to choose Katie and Peter." He explained.

"Is that even possible?" Jocelyn asked as she sat up from her position.

"The virtue stones contain enormous power, but they are also very fragile and benevolent. I suppose they could be susceptible to dark magic in an effort to control them."

Jocelyn sighed, "Well there has to be a way to save them and we`re just going to have to find one. " She then turned to Trevor, who was still secluding himself from the others, "What do you think Trevor?"

Trevor looked at her and sighed, "I`m not sure what to think. I really don't want to talk about this right now." He then stood up and began to make his way out of the hideout, "I`ll be outside, I need some fresh air."

"Poor Trevor, he really is taking this whole situation pretty hard." Sasha said with a frown.

Theo strummed his guitar as he spoke, "You can`t blame him. I mean just look, Erebeth has Katie tied up in puppet strings."

"Yeah, before Trevor came to London Katie hadn't seen him in over a year. She was ecstatic when he told her he would be coming to visit her." Jocelyn explained as she began to make her way towards the exit as well, "Katie loves her brother and Trevor loves her just as much."

"Understandable, but where are you going?" Theo wondered.

"I know how he feels, remember when Erebeth and Abanor took my dad? I`m going to help him now, just like he helped me then." She explained as she left the hideout. The rest of the gang decided to let Jocelyn do her thing as they continued to converse about the situation.

* * *

On the outskirts of Gremdon`s prison cave, Erebeth was explaining her next plan of attack to Katie and Peter. The two of them stood diligently as they listened to their master's orders, once Erebeth finished she looked to her subordinates and asked, "Do you two understand the plan?"

"Easy enough to follow." Katie replied, "Attack Westminster Bridge and wait for the Paladins to show."

Peter gave a malicious laugh, "Then once they show up we kill them and take the stones!" He added.

Erebeth twirled her staff and grinned, "Yes exactly, now go and proceed with the plan." She commanded.

Before the two dark paladins left, Katie asked a question, "How do we use our new arsenal that you showed us?"

"Ah yes! Just use your stones and the rest will come to you." The witch explained, "The paladins will surely be in for another surprise."

Katie nodded and within a flash her and Peter teleported off to the city. Erebeth smiled as she took a seat and thought to herself, "Controlling those two may be the best thing I have ever done." She then produced her crystal orb ," I`ll be watching."

* * *

Trevor stood outside of Mason`s hideout as he kicked a pile of leaves. He sighed once again and took a seat on one of the slopes. His mind raced with thoughts about his sister, Trevor didn't how to get her back from the hands of Erebeth or even if he could.

" _I`m sorry you became a part of this mess sis_." He thought to himself, suddenly Trevor was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called. He looked up and drew a weak smile, "Oh hey Jocelyn."

"What are you doing?" She questioned as she took a seat next to him.

"Like I said, just getting some fresh air." He replied.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them until Jocelyn spoke up, "Listen Trevor….I know you`re upset about Katie…I am too, but you have to be strong for her."

"How can I be? It`s my fault she`s caught up in all this."

Jocelyn gave a huff, "You already said that, but that's not true. None of this is your fault, all of the blame goes to Erebeth and Gremdon."

Trevor turned to face her, "That's exactly it, I would never forgive myself if they decided to hurt her."

"Remember when they took my dad? I was worried sick because I thought the same thing." Jocelyn said as she gave Trevor`s hand a squeeze, "You comforted me and told me that we would get him back together. Guess what happened? We got him back and now I`m going to tell you the same thing. We are going to get Katie back together!"

Trevor gave a small chuckle, "That's true I did tell you that. I guess the tables have turned huh?"

"I guess so." She replied with a smile.

Trevor put his hand over Jocelyn`s and returned her smile with his own, "Thanks Jocelyn, this means a lot. I`m glad that I have you by my side to help me up in times like this."

Jocelyn used her free hand to move a strand of hair out of her face as she blushed slightly, "S-sure thing."

He motioned to say something else, but he noticed the other rangers approach the two of them, "Hey you two! Sorry to interrupt, but looks like Katie and Peter are attacking the city again." Theo called out.

The red and black paladins let go of each other's hand as Trevor spoke, "So soon after the first one? This isn't good."

"Yeah, but this time their attacking Westminster Bridge." Oli said.

Jocelyn looked at Trevor, "Come on Trevor let`s go see if we can get Katie back."

"As well as Peter." Oli interjected.

"Right of course." Jocelyn chuckled.

The red paladin stood up with a determined face, "Alright everyone let`s do this!"

The others nodded as they all teleported off to the city in hopes of stopping Peter and Katie, but at the same time saving them as well.

* * *

The dark paladins harmed everything that was in their way, no matter who it was or what is was. Many civilians ran for their life as the evil warriors tried to destroy the bridge using their dark powers. Clouds of smoke erupted from the bridge as the possessed Katie and Peter blew up every car coming their way, soon enough it was police cruisers that started coming towards them. The officers stopped and began to open fire against the two of them.

The bullets bounced off their armor, both of them standing still unfazed by the hail of gunfire. Once the officers stopped firing, the dark paladins used their weapons to shoot the officers with their own gunfire in the form of black lightning.

"How pitiful." Katie mused.

Peter laughed hysterically, "I am having too much fun here, but I do hope the paladins show up. I want somewhat of a challenge." As soon as the dark engulfed Peter spoke those words, five armored warriors appeared before them.

"Speak of the devil." Katie announced.

Trevor turned towards his comrades, "Theo, Sasha, I want you two to clear the bridge of any civilians and officers that are still here. Join us as soon as you`re finished."

"You got it boss." Theo said giving a thumbs up as he and Sasha ran off to help whoever they could.

The red paladin then returned his attention back to Katie and Peter, "Alright guys be prepared for anything." He told Jocelyn and Oli.

"I was beginning to think you paladins wouldn't show up." Peter expressed.

"Sorry to disappoint, but we didn't come her to fight." Trevor replied.

The silver paladin chuckled, "Oh? So then what did you come here to do?"

"I came to save my sister and a friend."

The two dark paladins looked to each other and back to Trevor. They both began to laugh menacingly, "Sorry to disappoint you red paladin, but we don't need to be saved." Katie pointed out.

"Erebeth granted us unimaginable power. We like what we`ve become." The gold paladin added.

Jocelyn put a hand on Trevor`s shoulder, "You don't think that they`re too far gone. Do you Trevor?"

The red paladin clenched his fist and then summoned his Broadsword, "I refuse to believe so. If I have to beat the darkness out of them, then so be it." He then gave a roar and charged towards the two of them.

Jocelyn and Oli looked and each other and nodded as they summoned their own weapons and followed Trevor. Trevor clashed weapons with his sister as they both began to push against each other, Trevor succeeded as he pushed her back and then swung his blade but Katie spun around to dodge it. Jocelyn came in and flipped over Trevor as she brought down her mace to bash Katie, but the silver paladin managed to dodge roll out of the way as Jocelyn`s mace made contact with the ground.

Oli faced Peter alone as he used Battle axe to try and slash his adversary but was unable too. Peter used his Halberd to keep his distance against Oli as he slashed the green paladin sending him flying back. Oli regained his composure as he charged his Battle axe with magical energy and then bashed the ground beneath him; sending a shock wave of energy towards Peter. The gold paladin was pushed back by the shockwave, but was unaffected by it as he returned the favor by blasting Oli with his own dark magic.

As Oli flew back from the blast, Trevor and Jocelyn continued to fight Katie but were unsuccessful. The silver paladin gave a powerful jumping kick towards Jocelyn sending her flying in the same direction as Oli; Trevor then came at her with his charged up sword. Katie side stepped the attack and caught Trevor`s sword by the blade, he gasped as she scoffed and stole his weapon. Katie then proceeded to use his own sword against him as she slashed Trevor across the chest with hit, he flew back from the attack next to Jocelyn and Katie simply laughed, throwing his weapon aside.

Sasha and Theo finally returned as they helped their comrades to their feet, "You guys alright?" Sasha asked.

"Somewhat, but I can manage." Oli replied.

Peter gave another hysterical laugh, "Man you paladins don't put up much of a fight. I think you five should just hand over the stones while you still have a chance." He commanded, pointing his Halberd at them.

"You`re crazy if you think we`ll just give you the stones!" Trevor barked back.

"I suppose we will have to kill you, and then take the stones from your dead hands." Katie suggested.

Jocelyn stepped forward, "Katie please stop this! I know you can hear me! Don't you see how much you`re hurting Trevor? You can fight this I know you can, please!" She pleaded to her best friend.

The silver paladin stood silent for a moment and cocked her head to the side before she spoke, "Your words are meaningless. Nothing you say will stop me."

Jocelyn`s jaw dropped slightly behind her visor, "K-Katie….don`t you see that we`re trying to help you? What about you Peter? Don't you care?" She asked.

"I couldn't care less." Peter replied.

The silver paladin pointed her weapon at Jocelyn, "I`m tired of your babbling. It's time to finish you all."

Trevor grabbed Jocelyn`s hand and pulled her back, "It was a good try Jocelyn, but we`ll just have to figure out something else."

She simply nodded in response and returned her focus back to the dark paladins. Jocelyn watched as Katie and Peter gestured their stones towards the sky, "What are they doing?" She wondered.

"I think that we will destroy you all using our new toys." Katie stated.

The five paladins watched in awe as Katie and Peter summoned their own zords. One was a humongous gold dragon that came through the clouds. The other was a silver deer with menacing antlers, Katie and Peter teleported themselves into their respective zord. Once inside their cockpits, they both instantly combined their zords with Peter`s dragon forming the upper body and Katie`s deer forming the lower half. The new dark Megazord stood tall as it loomed over the heroes ready to move in and crush them.

Trevor looked on stunned that he and the others were caught off guard once again. He was only able to mutter a few words from disbelief, "Oh shit…."

* * *

 **A/N: Alright we`re almost to the conclusion of the dark paladins arc! What will happen to Katie and Peter? Stayed tuned to find out. Until the next one guys! Later!**


	20. Episode 20: Willpower

**Episode 20: Willpower**

* * *

"Oh shit…." Trevor muttered as the new dark megazord loomed over him and the others.

"How in the world did they acquire zords?" Sasha asked.

Trevor clenched his fist, "Erebeth! She is really starting to become a pain in the ass!" He stated, "Theo!"

The yellow paladin gave a thumbs up, "I`m on it." He replied, summoning the Lute as he began to play the instrument to summon their own zords. Within seconds the zords appeared from the sky and all five paladins teleported to their respective zord.

The dark megazord idly stood by waiting for the paladins to combine so that they would have a chance at completely destroying it.

"Alright guys let's not waste any time! Time to form up." Trevor called out.

"Right!" The other four said in unison as they each moved to combine their zords together.

The Arthurian Megazord stood tall against the rival zord. From within their own cockpit, Katie and Peter scoffed at their enemy's zord, "What a shame. I thought their megazord would be more impressive." Katie said.

"It just looks like a flimsy toy." Peter added, "Let`s see how easily it breaks."

"Agreed." Katie replied.

The dark megazord began to move forward, taking heavy steps at its counterpart. Trevor and the others braced themselves for an attack, "Get ready everyone!" The red paladin cried out hanging onto the controls.

With one overhand strike, the dark megazord brought down its gigantic mechanical arm on the Arthurian Megazord. The paladins brought the megazord`s arm up to block the attack and returned the favor with a swing of their own, their attack making contact with the evil zord. The dark megazord stumbled back a bit, but regained its composure and summoned its own giant Halberd.

Trevor commanded the megazord to summon its own weapon in the form of a Broadsword. The two gargantuan machines clashed their weapons, the dark zord knock the Broadsword away and slashed the zord a few times. The paladins fumbled around the inside of the cockpit, but they were able to endure the hits.

"We`re going to have to think of some way to stop them. If not, we are certain to lose." Sasha explained.

"I think I have any idea, but we`re going to have to get close." Trevor announced, moving the zord forward, "Sasha when I get ahold of their zord I want you to take the controls. Oli, you`re going to be coming with me."

"Right." He replied.

"Alright everyone get ready."

The Arthurian Megazord moved forward, its rival zord once again, moved in to attack them with its weapon. The paladins made the zord sidestep the attack and used its sword to slice away the Halberd and then slash the rival zord. Once the paladins got a good hit in the Arthurian Megazord grabbed its counterpart by the shoulders, holding on tightly as they could.

"Alright, Oli let`s move!" Trevor called out as he began to make his way out of the megazord.

Jocelyn reached out to Trevor, "Wait! Where are you guys going?" She asked.

"Oli and I are going to infiltrate their zord and fight them from within." He explained, "See if we can separate them from the zord."

"That's a bit extreme Trevor." Sasha added.

The red paladin gave a thumbs up, "Don't worry guys, once we get them out of the zord you join up with us." Without saying another word Trevor and Oli exited the cockpit.

"Please be careful!" Jocelyn yelled, hoping that they heard her.

* * *

Down below, Erebeth appeared on the bridge as she watched the robot battle. She made herself comfortable as she sat atop of a destroyed car, "Now let`s see what those two paladins have in mind."

(Break)

From within the cockpit Katie and Peter were able to see the red and green paladins make their way over to the zord, "What are those two doing?" Katie asked.

"It appears that they are going to make their way inside here."

Katie smirked, "They are brave, but it's a foolish decision. Why don't we give them a warm welcome?"

"I`m on board with that." Peter laughed.

No sooner, Trevor and Oli barged their way into the cockpit. They found Katie and Peter waiting for them; weapons in hand.

"Welcome paladins, but I must say it was foolish of you to come in here." Katie said.

Trevor pointed at her, "I`m tired of playing games with you Katie. Just let me help you!"

She laughed, "And I`m tired of you trying to save me! It's meaningless!"

Oli summoned his axe, "Come on Trevor, we`re wasting time. We can try and save them after we knock them out of here."

"Is that what you came here to do?" Peter asked, "Well then let`s see if you can!"

The two dark paladins instantly charged Trevor and Oli; the four of them clashing inside the small cockpit. Oli blocked an attack from Katie as Trevor tried strike her, but his sword was deflected by Peter`s own weapon. Oli and Trevor were then simultaneously kicked away by the evil paladins, followed by a dark infused magical blast, they hit the back of the wall but instantly jumped out of the way of the blast.

"Oli now!" Trevor told him.

The green paladin nodded and infused his axe with as much magical energy as he could, "Hope this works!" Oli then slammed his axe onto the floor of the cockpit, causing it to rumble with great force.

The dark paladins tried to keep themselves balanced as the cockpit shook violently. Trevor took the opportunity of them being distracted to charge at the two and slash them with his magic infused sword. Katie and Peter didn't have time to react as they were hit with the sword, the powerful strike knocked them back as they went through the wall of the cockpit and ended up outside; falling toward the ground below.

"Yes! It worked, good job Oli. Now let`s go after them!" Trevor said as he and Oli jumped through the hole.

Meanwhile, the other paladins had noticed the small explosion that had come from the dark megazord and noticed Katie and Peter falling to the ground. The three of them looked on stunned at the sight of Trevor and Oli immediately jumping out of the evil zord.

"Holy crap they did it!" Theo exclaimed.

Jocelyn breathed a sigh of relief, "It`s not over yet. Let`s hurry and meet up with them."

Theo and Sasha nodded as they followed Jocelyn out of the megazord and made their way outside. Once outside, the three of them scurried off after Trevor and Oli as quickly as they could.

* * *

Back down on the streets, after the paladins managed to knock Peter and Katie off their megazord, they engaged in combat once again. Trevor and Jocelyn fought against Katie, while the others faced off against Peter. The red and black paladins desperately tried to free Katie from the mind control as they clashed their weapons.

"Katie please, we don't want to fight you anymore!" Jocelyn pleaded as she clashed weapons with her, but was instantly kicked back by the silver paladin.

Trevor came in with a swing of his sword as Katie blocked it with her weapon, "I know you can hear me sis!" He said, staring her down, "I know my sister is in there somewhere! So please, Katie I know you`re strong enough to fight back this mind control!"

"Shut up!" The silver paladin retorted, knocking Trevor back with great strength as he hit the ground tumbling, "Why don't you quit your babbling and just fight!"

Trevor picked himself back up, taking off his helmet and throwing it to the ground, "No….I`m not going to fight you sis." He said, taking heavy breaths, "If you`re going to strike me down….then just do it. I won't stop you."

"Trevor you can`t!" Jocelyn called out from a distance.

Trevor ignored her cries, "I know that if my sister is in there somewhere then she would never hurt me." He said, keeping his focus on Katie, "But if she truly is gone….then so be it."

The silver paladin stood dumbfounded at Trevor`s statement. Then after a few moments the evil warrior gripped her weapon tightly, "Very well, this will be the end for you red paladin!" The dark paladin yelled as she charged towards him, closing the gap in a matter of minutes.

"Good riddance!" Katie exclaimed as she brought down her Warhammer upon Trevor.

For a moment, in Trevor`s mind, time slowed down. He watched as Katie brought down her weapon to strike him, and he saw Jocelyn crying out to him. Trevor then closed his eyes, preparing to willfully accept the attack; he muttered a few last words before being struck down, "I love you sis."

All of a sudden Katie stopped in the middle of her attack, with her weapon only a few inches from Trevor`s skull. Trevor opened his eyes wondering why he wasn't dead yet; he saw Katie standing in front of him, struggling to finish the job as her hand holding the weapon was shaking.

From within her mind right before she was about to strike Trevor down, she heard his voice, "I love you sis." Katie`s eyed widened when she heard her brothers voice, right before the darkness would completely consume her, " _Trevor_?" She thought, then a smile grew upon her face as she realized something, " _Trevor isn't giving up on me, so why should I give up on myself!?_ "

With her newfound willpower Katie began to fight against the darkness, she pulled herself out of the dark pit. Managing to stop herself from attacking her brother, "I won't let Erebeth control me any longer!" She exclaimed, giving any thunderous yell.

Trevor and Jocelyn were surprised when they heard Katie scream. The silver paladin dropped her weapon as she stepped back, putting her hands to her head, "Get out of my head!" Katie stated to herself.

"Katie!" Trevor cried out to her.

Jocelyn ran up to him, "Looks like she`s fighting back."

"Come on sis! You can fight it!"

The silver paladin dropped to her knees as she continued to scream. A dark aura surrounding her began to appear, the aura appeared as though it was fighting back to regain control of her. Katie squirmed around while on her knees, continuing to resist as the dark aura seemed to lose control; she yelled once more, "I said get out of my head!"

Katie gave one final yell as the dark aura began to violently leave her body. After the aura dissipated, she fell flat on her stomach and her silver armor dispelled. Trevor and Jocelyn then ran to Katie, helping her up to her knees, "Oh god, are you alright sis?" Trevor asked.

Katie breathed heavily as she responded, "Oh you know…never better."

"You had me worried sick you know?" He replied laughing.

"Not only him, but me too." Jocelyn added.

Katie chuckled as she stood up weakly, "That`s sweet of you guys, but right now we should worry about Peter." She pointed out, "We have to save him before it`s too late."

"We`ll take care of that, you just take a breather sis."

Katie put a hand on her brothers shoulder, "No, I`m not going to sit back and just watch. I`m going to help get Peter back."

"Are you sure Katie?" Jocelyn asked, "You no longer have any powers. Erebeth was controlling the stones, so you can`t even use it.

She gave a weak shrug, "That doesn't matter to me, I just want to save Peter. So please just let me help."

Trevor gave a frown before he nodded, "Alright sis, but just stay close to us."

"Let`s not waste any more time then." She said.

Without a second thought the three of them ran off to the other side of the battlefield in order to help the others who were still fighting Peter. Trevor quickly picked up his helmet and put it back on as they ran off hoping that there was still a chance to save their friend.

* * *

Sasha, Theo, and Oli rushed forward at Peter once again. They had been fighting him off for the better part of fifteen minutes, they were starting to wear themselves out. The gold paladin laughed as he used his Halberd to slash away at his oncoming adversaries. The three paladins flew back from the attack, slamming onto the ground.

"Okay, this is definitely not going well." Theo pointed out.

"Maybe you guys need a hand?" Trevor announced, appearing next to Theo.

The three of them stood up, "It`s about time you guys showed up." Oli said.

"We were a little busy." Jocelyn explained, "But look who`s back."

Katie stepped up in front of everybody and stared intensely at Peter, You guys got Katie back!" Sasha enthusiastically said.

"It feels good to get out of that mind control, but let`s wait to celebrate until we get Peter back."

The gold paladin stood fierce as he twirled his Halberd around, "Looks like you`ve gone soft." He shook his head, "Pity that you would betray our master this way, looks like I`m going to have to destroy you, along with the other paladins."

"Peter stop! You need to realize that we were being controlled. I managed to free myself from the hands of Erebeth, now let us help you so that you can do the same." Katie pleaded.

He scoffed "I don't know what those paladins did to you, but I like the way I am. It feels good!" Peter exclaimed as he charged Katie.

The five paladins immediately took a defensive stance, but Katie put her arms out to stop them, "No let me handle this."

Before Trevor could protest, he watched as his sister stood her ground with a determined look. As Peter neared closer, Katie closed her eyes, pulled out the silver virtue stone and whispered, " _Give me strength to save Peter…please._ " As if the stone heard her plea, it began to glow brightly and engulfed her in its light.

Peter skidded to a halt and watched in surprise as she transformed. As the light faded, Katie donned her silver armor, but this time she was on the side of good. Everyone stood in shock as Katie had morphed right before their eyes.

"Bloody hell! How did she do that?" Theo asked.

"I can`t believe it….the stone actually chose Katie." Trevor said.

Katie summoned her Warhammer and took a fighting stance against Peter, "I guess I`m going to have to knock some sense into you."

The gold paladin extended his Halberd at her and gave a sarcastic laugh, "You think that because now you switched sides, you can beat me?"

"I`m not going to let you fall into the darkness Peter."

"Don't worry I`ll bring you down with me!" He cried out, charging at Katie.

The two began clashing weapons as the other paladins watched on the sidelines. Katie span around to dodge Peter`s Halberd and used her hammer to try and strike him on the head. Peter quickly ducked and gave a low sweep kick, knocking Katie over. He then brought down his Halberd onto her, but she rolled out of the way and picked herself up; immediately charging at him clashing weapons once again.

"Peter you have to listen to me! You can`t let Erebeth win!"

The gold paladin growled, "You really are getting on my nerves! Those Paladins have brainwashed you!" He exclaimed pushing her back and tried striking her again, but his attack was blocked.

She gritted her teeth, "You`re the one who is brainwashed!" She retorted as she tried to push back when suddenly an idea came to her, she smiled, "Remember a few days ago, before we got kidnapped when you had told me that you were embarrassed about not being able to stop Erebeth and Abanor from attacking the museum?"

"What!?" He responded, eyes going wide.

"Now look at you, you`re nothing but Erebeth`s errand boy." She teased, "That is actually pretty embarrassing and I`m surprised you haven't figured that out yet."

Peter then backed himself off from Katie, confused at what she said, "No….no you`re just trying to get into my head!"

"I know the real Peter would never let himself be controlled by these monsters! You despise them!"

The gold paladin dropped his weapon, "I did say that…..didn`t I?" He said as a dark aura began to form around him. He then shook his, "No….no...get away from me!"

"Come Peter you have to fight it! I know you`re begin to realize!" Katie cried out to him.

"Get away from me!" Peter yelled as he dropped to his knees, the dark aura violently swirling around him.

The other paladins watched from afar as Peter tried to fight off the spell, "I think it`s working guys." Jocelyn said.

"Looks like Katie got through to him." Trevor added.

Peter smacked the ground with his fists, "Just leave me be!" He yelled one last time as the dark aura left his body violently, causing him to collapse and his armor to disappear.

Katie de-morphed as she quickly ran over to him; followed by everyone else. All of them helped him up as he breathed heavily.

"You did it Peter!" Katie expressed, giving him a hug.

"Thank you Katie….your voice broke through the darkness. I thank you." Peter replied.

Everyone smiled as they all patted Peter on the back. Their early celebration was cut short when Erebeth shrieked to show her presence. The paladins quickly turned and noticed her several yards away as she began ranting.

"Curse you damn paladins!" She yelled, pounding her staff on the ground, "You think you can just save your worthless friends and get away with it!?"

Katie stepped forward and argued back, "It`s over Erebeth! You can`t control us anymore, besides you`re outnumbered."

"Does it look like I care!? You all are nothing but annoying children!" Erebeth retorted as she raised her staff and conjured up black lightning, instantly shooting it at the paladins.

Without a second thought, Peter put himself in front of everyone and took the blast head on. To everyone`s surprise it appeared as though there was a shield of light protecting him, no sooner did a bright golden light engulf him.

"What!" Erebeth exclaimed.

Before her, Peter had appeared from the light donning his golden armor. Putting himself in front of the others in order to shield them from the witch`s attack, Peter had proven himself to the gold virtue stone.

"I will give you one chance to leave you witch!" Peter told her.

Erebeth clenched a fist, "You will all pay dearly for this!" Without another word she disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Peter de-morphed as everyone gathered around him, "All right Peter! Looks like the stone chose you in the end." Theo said.

"It actually feels good when you`re not being controlled." Peter replied laughing.

Trevor put a hand on his shoulder, "Why don't we take you and Katie back to the hideout? I`m sure Mason will be glad to see you guys safe."

Everyone nodded as they smiled once more and cheered after their victory against Erebeth. After a few moments the paladins showed Peter and Katie how to teleport as they all headed off to Epping Forest and meet up with Mason.

* * *

Within his quarters, Lord Gremdon stood over Erebeth as she kneeled before him. She was currently explaining the situation to her master about losing the two virtue stones as well as losing control over Katie and Peter. Once she finished explaining, Erebeth waited for a response from him; she was mentally preparing herself for the oncoming rage that her master was known for.

"I`m disappointed Erebeth….this is the first time you have failed me." Gremdon spoke in a harsh, but controlled tone.

The witch was a bit surprised at his response, "I know master but….I-I didn't expect those children to have such strong willpower to resist my magic."

He snarled angrily at her, "And yet they did! Now they have both the gold and silver virtue stones in their possession!"

"I`m sorry master please! I never thought that these humans would be such formidable opponents." Erebeth desperately pleaded.

Lord Gremdon scoffed, turning away from her, "I expect so much from you Erebeth. If I had half a mind, I would cut you down right here!"

"Please my lord! J-just give me a second chance and I won't fail you again!"

From across the room Abanor chuckled at the sight of Erebeth fearfully apologizing to their master. He leaned against the wall, satisfied for once that it was Erebeth and not he who was feeling the wrath of their master.

"Since this is your first failure and because I value you so highly Erebeth. I will spare you." Gremdon explained, returning his attention back to the witch.

Erebeth bowed gratefully, "Thank you my lord. I will not fail you again."

"For your sake, I hope not." He snarled one last time as he exited his quarters.

Once Gremdon left the room, Abanor walked up to Erebeth and taunted her, "Looks like you`re the one who got the short end of the stick this time."

"Quiet! I don't need your taunting!" She shot back, glaring at him.

"It`s going to take a lot to win over Lord Gremdon again."

Erebeth twirled her staff as she paced around, "Yes….but I will not make myself look like a fool again."

"And how will you accomplish that?" Abanor asked.

The witch paused for a moment as a malicious grin spread across her face, "I know exactly how and I`m going to need your help."

Abanor scratched his horn and gave her a confused look, "What do you have in mind?"

"We are going to retrieve someone." She explained, "Someone that Lord Gremdon would be very pleased to see again after many centuries." Erebeth then gave a cackle as it echoed throughout the cave.

* * *

Later that evening, the rangers, along with the newly joined Katie and Peter arrived at Mason`s hideout. The wizard was surprised to see that the rangers brought Katie and Peter, but relieved that they were able to save them.

"Ranger`s you`ve returned. And I see we were successful in saving Katie and Peter." Mason acknowledged with a smile.

"Yes, they all have my gratitude." Peter answered, giving a slight bow.

Katie threw an arm around her brother, "Yeah and we couldn't have done it without the help of everyone here." She then furiously pinched Trevor`s cheek, "Especially you, you goofball."

"Ow, okay I think I`m starting to regret saving you." Trevor joked as he tried to pinch her cheeks in return.

Everyone laughed as they watched the two siblings playfully fight. Jocelyn then interjected with a question, "So what now Mason? I mean we got the gold and silver virtue stones back. Not only that, but in the end they really did decide to choose Katie and Peter as their wielders."

Mason put his hands behind his back, "Yes they did and that can only mean one thing." He smiled, motioning for Katie and Peter towards himself, "Katie, Peter, please if you would both step forward. Also if you would hold out your stones."

The two friends did as they were told and pulled out their stones; standing in front of Mason. The wizard looked at the two of them sternly and turned to Peter as he began to speak, "Peter, the stone in your possession once belonged to Sir Lancelot. He was a noble knight, whom was always loyal to the ones he served. Not once did he leave his comrades sides, you possess the virtue stone of nobility." He explained.

Mason then faced Katie, "Katie that stone in your hand once belonged to Lady Beatrix. She had a kind heart, always believing everyone had potential. She put her upmost faith in all her comrades, you hold the virtue stone of faith." Once Mason finished explaining, he used his powers to transform their stones into bracelets just like the others.

Katie and Peter admired their new accessories as they looked towards each other and smiled. They gave each other a hug as the other paladins clapped and cheered, welcoming their newest comrades to the team.

"Welcome to the team guys!" Trevor expressed, tackling his sister in a hug and shaking Peter`s hand.

Katie laughed, "Looks like I won`t have to worry about you so much little bro, now that I`m on the squad." She patted his back, "Don't worry I`ll try not to outshine you too much." She teased.

Trevor simply rolled his eyes and sighed. Peter was greeted by everyone else as he made a statement, "I am thankful to you all for letting me be a part of this. I will dutifully help you guys in order to stop these despicable creatures."

"That's the spirit Peter!" Theo exclaimed, putting a friendly arm over him.

Jocelyn squealed as she hooked arms with Katie, "Not only do we get to fight monsters together, but we`ll look good doing it together!"

"Gremdon won't stand a chance against the two of us!" Katie replied laughing.

"Alright everyone! I say we should all go to Queensland Restaurant and get a few drinks to celebrate our newest members!" Theo exclaimed.

"I second that motion!" Oli added, raising his hand.

"Also Sasha`s hooking us up with all the drinks because she works there!" Theo stated.

"I will absolutely not!" Sasha retorted, placing a hand on her hip.

Her words fell on deaf ears as Theo and Oli teleported away immediately after she said that. Everyone except for Sasha laughed as they gathered around each other, getting ready to teleport off.

Trevor shook his head, "This celebration includes you too Mason." He pointed out.

"Oh I wouldn't pass up the offer for free drinks." He said, teasing the blue paladin.

Sasha rolled her eyes and didn't say anything as Mason walked up to the group. The wizard pulled out his staff and teleported everyone, including himself to the restaurant in order to enjoy a night of fun after a few stressful days.

* * *

 **A/N: Whew! This chapter was a dozy, sorry its taken me a while to update to everyone who reads this. The last month of school piled up a lot on me, but finally I`m done with this semester so I can update a little more frequently now. Also I had trouble writing this chapter and I just kept rewriting it. Anyways, that ends the dark paladins arc! Next we will focus a bit on Peter and Katie now that they are a part of the team. Hope you guys like this chapter and until then later! :)**


	21. Episode 21: A Heart of Gold

**Episode 21: Heart of Gold**

* * *

Peter Hall was enjoying the early afternoon sun as he sat outside the museum on a nearby bench. He was currently taking his lunch break, it had been a week since he and Katie had gotten kidnapped by Erebeth and used as pawns against their friends. Peter was still getting used to the fact that he officially became a Paladin, although he was ecstatic to help in the fight against Lord Gremdon.

Currently, there was a band of high school students who had taken a trip to the museum and Peter was left in charge of showing them around the facility. As he was eating his lunch a young girl approached him, she had fair skin, blonde hair and hazel eyes; Peter had recognized her as one of the students from the high school group.

"Excuse me Mr. Hall, mind if sit next to you?" She asked, "It's a beautiful day out and I just thought it would be nice to sit outside."

He motioned to the empty seat next to him, "No of course not. Have a seat."

The young girl smiled and sat next to Peter as she pulled out her own sack of lunch. She began to eat her lunch and no sooner did she try to make conversation with Peter, "The tour has been quite interesting Mr. Hall."

"Oh well thank you. I try to do my best." He replied, chuckling.

She smiled, "I don't know how you are able to remember all this history. I have enough trouble trying to remember the history they teach us in school."

He shrugged, "It's something that has always interested me." He explained, "I love everything there is about medieval history."

"Well I definitely learned a thing or two today."

"I appreciate the compliments. Is your class going to be at the museum all day?"

The young girl shook her head, "No, after our lunch break we are headed off to the Hackney Marshes. We are going to go watch some of the football games."

"I see, well looks like you guys are having an enjoyable day."

"Yeah since it's close to the end of the school year." She replied smiling, "Well I better go before my class leaves me behind."

"Wouldn't want that and end up being stuck at this boring museum all day." He replied laughing.

The young girl returned his laugh with one of her own and extended out her hand, "My name is Annie by the way."

Peter returned the handshake, "Nice to meet you Annie, now you better get along and enjoy the rest of your field trip."

"I will, it was nice talking to you Mr. Hall. Bye!" Annie said as she walked off and waved him goodbye.

Peter chuckled, "She reminds me of when I was in school. I always used to enjoy the field trips." He told himself. The gold paladin continued on with his lunch and enjoyed the rest of his break.

* * *

The witch Erebeth, along with Abanor stood outside of their hidden cave hideout. Abanor idly stood by as Erebeth drew a design on the dirt with her staff and began to chant an incantation. From the particles of dirt as the dark witch continued with her chanting, rose a hideous creature. The creature was a little taller than the average man, it had features of a human, but was atrocious looking in every way. It had fairly lengthy arms and was somewhat hairy all around.

"What is this creature that you have summoned Erebeth?" Abanor asked, eyeing the monster.

"This is a Boggart, quite a malevolent creature. Some like to dwell in homes and cause a ruckus, others live in various topographical areas." Erebeth explained.

"This creature will be able to stop the Paladins?"

Erebeth shook her head, "No and I don't expect it too."

"Well, why did you summon it then?" He asked confused.

"We need to keep the Paladins distracted, while I continue the search for the portal." The witch explained, "If we can keep them occupied, then our plans will go a lot smoother."

The Boggart gave an eerie cry, as if it was trying to communicate with Erebeth, "Yes, go now and find a way to keep the paladins busy."

The hideous creature nodded and scurried off as its cry echoed throughout the air. Abanor and Erebeth watched as it disappeared from view, after the monster vanished the witch motioned to her partner to follow her, "Come, we must begin our search."

The ox beast gave a snort, "You still haven't told me exactly what we are looking for."

"I did. I said that we are going to retrieve an old friend, but first we have to find the hidden location."

"Who is this old friend you speak of?" Abanor asked confused.

Erebeth sighed, "All will be explained in due time."

Abanor scratched his horn still confused at his partner's cryptic answers. He continued to follow Erebeth without another word as they began to make their way out of the forest and into the direction of the city. Whatever Erebeth had planned, Abanor was sure that it would play in their favor, but for now he would just continue to lend a hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Hackney Marshes, Annie and her class had just arrived and were told that they could wonder around and enjoy the football games going on. Annie and one of her friends decided to just walk around and enjoy the afternoon sun.

Although, their time was cut short as a horde of people started running and screaming from the opposite direction. Annie and her friend were confused at what was going on, "What the heck are people running from?" Annie asked.

Her friend pointed out the direction in front of them; with fear appearing in her eyes, "I`m pretty sure they`re running from that thing."

Annie looked up to see and covered her mouth in horror, "My god….what is that?"

To her and her friends horror they saw the Boggart running across the Marshes as it chased and knocked people away. Its eerie cry filled the air as it stood tall over the citizens and continued on with its rampage, heading in the direction of Annie and her friends.

"Guys we should probably run!" Annie yelled, grabbing her friend's hands.

The two friends began to run as the Boggart chased any civilians in its line of sight. The creature noticed the three girls and began to give chase as they all ran for their lives. One of the girls then tripped as they were bumping into other people.

Annie stopped in her tracks to try and help her friend up as the boggart loomed closer, "Come on! It's gaining on us."

Annie managed to help her friend back up as they both continued to run. They didn't manage to get that far however, as a group of Sprawling`s showed up from out of nowhere and managed to intercept them along with some other civilians. The boggart also managed to catch up and approach the civilians, everyone quickly huddled together, terrified of the hideous creature.

"Annie we`re trapped. What now?" Her friend asked.

Annie gritted her teeth, "I don't know, let's just hope help comes quick." She said, taking her friends hand in comfort.

* * *

As Peter finished up his lunch and prepared to head back to work, his bracelet glowed as Trevor`s voice came through, "Hey Peter, you there?"

"I`m here, what's going on?" He replied.

"We`ve got a situation on our hands."

"Is it a monster attack?" Peter guessed.

"You got it, at some place called Hackney Marshes."

Peter`s eyes went wide for a moment as he realized the said place where Annie and her class were visiting as part of their field trip, "Hackney Marshes you said? There`s a bunch of football games going on there right now."

"Well you need to go on ahead quickly. I`ll gather everyone else and meet you there." Trevor responded, cutting off his connection.

Peter wore a worried expression on his face as he thought back to Annie and the rest of her high school class were heading out to those fields. The gold paladin took a breath and marched off to a secluded area.

"I can't let Annie and her class get hurt. These monsters have done enough damage to the city, and it's up to me to stop them." Peter told himself as he raised his bracelet and teleported off to the Marshes.

* * *

A few moments later Peter appeared at Hackney marshes, fully donning his armor and noticed groups of people running away and many who were hurt as well. The gold paladin hurried over to help anybody he could, but there was just too many people; he would just have to wait for the other to arrive so that they would be able to help everybody. For now he had to focus on finding the monster that caused all this.

He didn't have to look far though as he heard a cry coming from the distance. Peter noticed the group of civilians that were being trapped by the Sprawling`s and being led by the Boggart; he quickly made his way over before they were able hurt the trapped citizens.

"Oh no you guys don't!" Peter announced as he jumped through the air and tackled a Sprawling.

The gold paladin quickly got back up on his feet and summoned his Halberd. He instantly put himself in a defensive stance as the Sprawling`s began to charge at him. Peter slashed the first Sprawling that came at him, he then kicked back the next Sprawling, two Sprawling`s came from behind and grabbed him by the arms; Peter instantly did a backflip to release himself from them and sent powered slash from his Halberd at them sending them flying.

The group of civilians watched the gold paladin continue to fight off the Sprawling`s. Annie and her friend looked on in awe at the gold paladin, "Looks like you were right about someone coming to save us Annie."

"Yeah, I just didn't think it would be one of those knights from the news." Annie replied, not taking her eyes off from the battle.

Peter continued to fight back against the endless number of Sprawling`s, keeping them at a distance with his Halberd. Then he noticed the Sprawling`s stepping aside as the boggart came charging at him, Peter rolled out of the way just as the boggart closed in on him and used its beastly hands to attack him.

"You are one ugly wanker." Peter said as he stood his ground against the creature.

The boggart gave its eerie cry and charged at Peter once more. Peter prepared for the attack and jabbed at the creature with his Halberd, but the boggart slapped his weapon away, grabbed Peter by the neck and viciously threw him.

The gold paladin slowly stood back up, "That was unpleasant."

Before who could regain his composure, the hideous creature came at him again. Although, the boggart didn't make contact as it was struck by an attack that came out of nowhere. Katie had appeared in front of Peter as she attacked the boggart with her Warhammer.

"Looks like you're in a little bind Peter." Katie said as she turned around and faced her comrade.

He chuckled, "I`d like to think that I had things under control, but I suppose I could use a little help.'

"Well it sure looks like it, sorry to leave you hanging for so long Peter." Trevor added as he and the rest of the team showed up.

"No worries, I was just busy getting my ass kicked by that thing over there."

The paladins looked to where Peter was pointing and recoiled in disgust at the sight of the boggart, "What the hell is that thing?" Trevor asked.

"That is by far the most disgusting looking monster we have faced." Sasha added.

"Bloody hell that is one ugly monkey." Theo said.

Jocelyn shook her head, "If my studies serve me correctly, I`m pretty sure that is a boggart."

"All right guys, we have to take out the Sprawling`s and get the civilians out of here. Peter you go ahead and give that boggart a taste of its own medicine." Trevor said.

The gold paladin leveled his Halberd, "It would be my genuine pleasure."

The boggart cried out, ordering the Sprawling`s to attack. The paladins summoned their weapons and charged as they fought off their enemies; Peter ignored the foot soldiers and went straight for the boggart. As he reared closer, Peter did a front flip over the creature and put himself in between it and the civilians.

"All of you hurry and get out of here!" He announced.

Immediately after he said that, the group of people scattered with the exception of Annie and her friend, whom was trying to get Annie to come with her, "Annie let's get out of here before we get hurt!"

"Hold on a sec! Something about that gold knight seems familiar." Annie said as she watched the gold paladin fight off the monster.

Peter continued to struggle against the boggart as he tried to slash him with his Halberd, but only managed to lay a scratch. The creature roared as swung its long arm at Peter who put up his arms defensively, but only managed to protect himself a bit as he flew back and slammed onto the ground.

The boggart stomped towards Peter to attack him once more, but it was stopped in its tracks as a chunk of rock was thrown at its head. It growled furiously and looked at the direction from where the rock was thrown, the boggart noticed Annie give a slight smirk, "Don't think I`ll let you hurt him!

Peter groggily got back up, "What are you doing!? I said to get out of here!"

Before Annie was able to reply, the boggart rushed her and knocked her on the ground. The young girl screamed and put her hands up in defense, "No! Annie!" Peter yelled as he charged towards her.

Without hesitating Peter charged his Halberd with magical energy and thrusted his weapon into the back of the beast. The boggart gave a gurgling cry of pain as it exploded into a pile of ash and dust. Once the monster was gone, Peter helped Annie back on her feet, "Annie are you alright?"

The girl patted dust off herself and looked at the gold paladin with a raised eyebrow, "How is it that you know my name?"

"You could say that we met before, seeing as I am the tour guide of the finest museum in London."

"Oh my god! Mr. Hall!" The girl yelled with surprise.

Peter laughed while placing a finger over his helmet, "Shh, I didn't say a word."

Annie smiled, "Don't worry Mr. Hall your secret is safe with me. If I must say being a knight is quite fitting for you."

"You are too kind Annie, now go along and return to your class. I`m sure they are worried about you." He said.

Without another word, Annie waved goodbye to Peter as she ran off to go join her class. After she disappeared the other Paladins came up to Peter and congratulated him on defeating the boggart.

"Maybe you didn't need us after all Peter." Trevor said, giving a pat on the back.

"All in a day's work of being a paladin." He replied.

"Guess this whole being a hero thing isn't too bad after all huh Peter." Katie added.

The gold paladin placed a friendly arm around her, "I think being a paladin is quite fitting for me. If I do say so myself." Everybody broke out in laughter as they celebrated another win and prepared to head home after a tiresome battle.

* * *

After the Boggart was destroyed by Peter, Erebeth and Abanor roamed the streets of London taking on the disguises of humans. As they walked around Erebeth silently chanted an incantation, hoping to find what she was seeking. She finally came to a stop and gave a slight sigh, "Well it's nowhere to be found in this area of the city."

"We`ve been searching around the whole city for most of the day." Abanor grunted, "It's going to take an eternity if we keep searching around like this."

The witch rapidly turned around and stared Abanor down, "Listen you filthy ox! I will take however long I must in order to find what I seek!" She yelled, "I will surely earn Lord Gremdon`s trust back with this."

Abanor snorted, "I don't even know what or who you`re looking for! I`ve been following you mindlessly all day!"

"Well if you must know Abanor, I`m looking for a very specific place. A place that is no longer found in this mortal world." She explained.

"Oh? What is this place that you so desperately seek?"

Her face drew a wicked smile, "The place that I am seeking for my dear Abanor is known as Camelot."

* * *

 **A/N: I like to call this the start of the Camelot arc! See you guys on the next one!**


	22. Episode 22: Foretelling

**Episode 22: Foretelling**

* * *

Lord Gremdon paced in his quarters deep within his prison cave, seemingly lost in thought. He had called for Erebeth and was currently waiting for her to show, he wanted to rely an idea that he had to his subordinate. After a few moments Erebeth had arrived in her master's quarters, bowing before him, "You summoned me master?"

"Yes, I need you to do something for me Erebeth." He said, facing her.

"Of course master! Whatever you need."

Gremdon walked up to her, "I need you to summon a creature for me."

The witch stood up from her position, "What is the monster you need me to summon?" She asked.

Gremdon leaned in closer and whispered into his servant's ear. Once Gremdon finished speaking, Erebeth recoiled in a bit of shock at her master's request, "Why would you want me to summon such a creature my lord!"

"It is none of your concern, just do it and lead the creature to its target." He explained in a harsh tone.

Erebeth bowed, "Of course master. I am heading towards the city anyways, it will be done."

"Make sure it does, this plan will have worth in the future. Do no fail me! I will be watching."

The witch bowed and made her way out of the quarters. Lord Gremdon then took a seat on his throne and gave a vicious laugh, his plan would soon be in motion and if all went well then he would surely have control over one possible future outcome.

* * *

The University of London was bustling with students as they were all currently heading to their next class, during the mid-afternoon. Katie Collins was done with her classes for the day and was hanging out with Jocelyn outside the student center. The two best friends sat under a tree and were currently discussing their plans for an upcoming event at the museum.

"I have to finish planning the gala that the museum is having in a couple of days." Katie explained.

Jocelyn sighed, "I always dread the gala every year." She frowned, "It's always just a bunch of rich aristocrats who don't care about any of the history the museum has to offer."

Katie nudged her, "Well since I`m planning it this year, I`ll make sure it's a lot more fun."

"I`ll take your word on it." She chuckled.

"Besides, this is the first year where we are paladins. So we can invite the others to come with us."

Jocelyn sighed again, "I suppose you`re right. It would be better with you guys there."

"Besides you could ask Trevor to be your date for the gala." Katie said, putting an arm around her friend while giving her a wink.

The black paladin nervously blushed, "What!? Why would you say that?"

Katie laughed out loud, "Oh come on Jocelyn! This would be the perfect time for you two to get together." She leaned in closer, "You can't tell me that you haven't noticed the way my brother looks at you?"

"I don't know what you`re talking about!" She retorted, turning redder at the question, "Trevor and I have just become good friends that's all!"

"Then why are you turning so red?" Katie asked, "I know you like him too. I`ve seen the way you talk to him." She teased.

Jocelyn pushed her friend off of her, "Okay seriously you need to stop! There is nothing going on between me and Trevor!"

"Maybe I should ask him myself." The silver paladin said, pointing out into the distance.

From afar Trevor was making his way over to the two of them. He waved as he got closer, Katie waved back and Jocelyn nervously did as well; trying to hide her burning red face. Once Trevor arrived to where the two of them were sitting, he joined them as he sat down on the grass.

"What goes on you two?" He asked.

His sister smiled, "Oh nothing we were just talking."

"Ah, hey Jocelyn are you alright?" He asked, "You look a little red there."

Jocelyn shook her head while turning away, "No, no, I`m alright. It's just a little hot today that's all."

Trevor didn't say anything and just looked at her quizzically. Jocelyn quickly grabbed her things and got up, "Um I have to go and get to my next class." She said.

"Yeah I have to go as well. I need to get to the museum and meet up with Mr. Byrd." Katie added, "Trevor why don't you walk Jocelyn to her class?"

Trevor raised an eyebrow as he stood up, "Um…yeah okay."

"That's okay Trevor you don't have too. My class isn't far anyways." Jocelyn said trying her best to keep cool and not blush anymore.

"No worries, besides I came to see if you guys wanted to have lunch. Looks like you two are still busy though." He said smiling.

Jocelyn looked down and move some hair out of her face, "If you really want to then it's alright with me."

"Okay then." He smiled as he started walking with Jocelynn.

As they were walking away, Katie waved goodbye to her best friend while giving her a teasing grin. Jocelyn looked back and returned her friends grin with a smug of her own, knowing all too well what Katie was trying to do. The silver paladin laughed as she stood up and gathered her things, while preparing to leave campus she heard a scream off in the distance.

"What in the world." Katie said as she looked in the direction of the scream. Instantly she noticed students running from a group of sprawling's attacking the University, "Sprawling`s! What are they doing here?"

As the students cleared, Katie ran up and low kicked one sprawling to the floor. She dodged another sprawling who swung at her with its sword then grabbed it by its wrist, flipping the sprawling over as it landed on the ground. A few more charged at her with their weapons, Katie did a couple of backflips to dodge their strikes and in the process morphed into her armor.

The silver paladin flipped over one sprawling and kicked it in its back as she landed, she then summoned her hammer as she blocked an oncoming sword strike. Using her hammer, Katie knocked away the sword and spun like a small whirlwind knocking back the sprawling and a few more that were closing in on her. She gracefully landed and prepared for a follow up attack when a dozen more sprawling's showed up and surrounded her, "Wow, I`m so touched that all of you want to fight me. Although, none of you guys are really my type." She joked.

Before Katie could make a move, Trevor and Jocelyn jumped through the air, fully morphed and attacked a handful of sprawling`s with their own weapons. The red and black paladins put their backs against Katie`s as more sprawling`s popped up, "I can't leave you alone for one sec huh sis?" Trevor asked.

"Hey these things came out of nowhere and starting attacking." She replied.

Jocelyn looked to Katie, "Hey, where`s the monster that's usually in charge of these things?"

Katie shrugged, "I haven't seen one. The sprawling`s are the only things I`ve been fighting and for some reason more and more of them keep popping up."

"Well it doesn't matter, we have to take care of these before they invade the campus. I`ll call the others." Trevor said as he kicked one back.

As the three paladins prepared to attack, the sprawling`s suddenly disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. The paladins stood in momentary confusion as to why the sprawling`s vanished, "Uh what happened?" Katie asked.

"They just disappeared all of a sudden. Crafty little buggers." Jocelyn added.

Trevor looked around, "Doesn't seem like any of them are around, that was weird."

"First they appear out of nowhere, attack the campus without a monster in charge, and then they disappear just like that?" Katie said as she powered down.

"You`re right sis, but it does seem like they are gone for now. You two should go back to what you were doing and I`ll patrol the campus just in case." Trevor explained.

Katie nodded, "Yeah, but something just feels off about this attack. Either way I`ll see you guys later." She said as they all went their separate ways.

A good distance away from where the battle took place, under the deep shade of some trees, the outline of an apparition could be made. This strange ghostly presence paced back and forth as it growled heavily, letting its sharp red eyes stare down at the silver paladin across the yard.

As Katie waved goodbye to her brother and Jocelyn she felt a weird sensation, like a shiver running down her spine. She started to look around and in the distance she noticed the red eyes glaring at her like daggers. Katie squinted for a moment, but couldn't make out what she was seeing. She then blinked for just a second and when she reopened them those red eyes disappeared.

"Something definitely feels weird." She told herself. Katie then proceeded to leave, but unbeknownst to her those red eyes appeared once again and continued to watch as she walked away.

* * *

As the sun was setting out in the distance, the evil witch Erebeth was beginning to grow frustrated with herself as she still held no luck in finding this secret portal that she so desperately sought. Although, she wasn't the only one as Abanor also grew tired of their search around the city, "Erebeth! This is starting to become a nuisance! I believe it is time to give up on this search." He protested.

The witch gave a growl, "No! I know it's here somewhere. You can give up if you want, but I will not fail!"

"We have searched around the entire city! Face it, there is nowhere else to look."

She glanced at Abanor with a hateful expression, "Look you bumbling Ox! I….." Erebeth didn't finish with her sentence as she suddenly turned around, she had felt a sudden surge of magical energy. The witch immediately took off in the direction she felt the presence coming from.

"Where in the world are you going? Erebeth!" Abanor called out as he went after her. Once he turned the corner he stopped, noticing Erebeth standing at the edge of the street, "What is it?" He asked approaching her.

"Of course, how could I have been so foolish and not realize it was here the whole time." She replied, looking across the street towards the huge building.

"What are you saying Erebeth?"

She turned and faced him, "You see that structure over there? I can feel a strong presence of magical energy coming from within. I believe I have found the entrance to Camelot, it makes sense that it would be located there."

"Why? What is so special about that place?" He asked confused.

Erebeth drew a wicked smile, "That place Abanor is known as Buckingham Palace."

"I see, so that's where the portal is hidden. What is our next move then?"

"Now that we know the location, we will go back to Lord Gremdon and let him know of this. Then we will formulate a plan in order to get into the Palace." She explained, "Come let us take our leave, we will soon return. " She said, giving off a sinister laugh.

* * *

After spending the rest of her day at the museum, Katie and Marty were fixing to leave as they locked up the museum for the night, "I`m glad I have you to help me out with the gala this year Katie. It's always been a chore every time I`ve done on my own. " Marty expressed.

She chuckled, "No worries Mr. Byrd, besides it was actually quite fun planning out an event like this. I am apprenticing at this place, so I kind of help you out."

"Well I still appreciate your help as well as Peter`s. I suppose I will see you tomorrow morning to make sure everything is ready to go for that night."

"Of course! I`ll see you tomorrow Mr. Byrd!" Katie said as she waved goodbye. She then began to make her way through an alley out the back of the museum.

The sun had already set and the evening sky begun to take over as Katie made her way through the alley, from out of the blue she heard a strange noise coming from behind her. The silver paladin turned around and didn't notice anything unusual in the area, but she had this feeling that somebody or something was watching her.

"This is the same feeling I had from earlier today." She thought, while backing up slowly. As she did, there was a sharp growl that pierced the air; Katie slightly jumped at the sudden noise, "What the….was that a dog?"

In the next moment two large glowing red eyes appeared before her. The silver paladin suddenly put herself in a fighting stance as the large eyes neared and an animal began to manifest itself. To Katie`s surprise a large black dog manifested itself in front of her. The large beast continued to slowly creep up on her as it growled and showed off its razor sharp teeth.

"That is definitely not a normal dog." She said as she continued to back up slowly, "Easy boy….maybe you just want a treat?"

The black dog ignored Katie`s words and immediately pounced at the silver paladin. She quickly rolled out of the way, "Okay...I`m guessing you don't want a treat."

Again the hulking dog pounced at Katie, but much faster than before. Katie grabbed the dog as it jumped on her and knocked her over. The beast of a dog snapped at Katie, trying to sink its teeth into her face. Using all of her strength, Katie held the dog back while also trying to get it off of her. She gave a powerful yell as she threw the dog off of her; the large canine hit the floor and tumbled a few times before getting back up on all fours.

The vicious black dog paced back and forth as it continued to growl. Katie stood up and herself in another defensive stance, "You want play huh? Well then let`s play!" She yelled.

The beast stopped its pacing and glared at Katie; it gave one loud-echoing bark and then completely vanished without a trace.

Katie blinked a few times in confusion, "What in the hell was that?" She asked herself, while trying to catch her breath. She looked throughout the alley to try and see if the black dog was still hanging around, but it seemed to have disappeared, "I guess I must have scared it off. Something seriously doesn't feel right about today, I better get home." She gave one last glace around the alley before teleporting herself home.

A few moments later, after arriving back home Katie entered her flat and noticed Trevor laying on the couch with the TV on. It seemed as though he was watching a movie and fell asleep during it, Katie quietly made her way over and turned off the TV, she then proceeded to head to her bedroom.

Katie sat on her bed and pulled out her phone to call up Jocelyn, "Hello? Jocelyn I need to ask you something, is that okay?"

"Yeah sure what's going on?" Jocelyn asked, through the other end.

"Do you know if there are any myths in England about dogs?"

"English myths about dogs? Hmm there aren't many, but the most common ones would be about the black shuck and or black dog." She explained.

Katie gasped silently, "Can you tell me more?"

"Well the myth is that the black dog is more of ghostly entity, usually nocturnal and said to be quite larger than a normal dog with large glowing eyes." Her voice explained, "There have been many sightings throughout England for many years, with people regarding them as being quite malevolent."

"I see. Is there any kind of significance with seeing one?" Katie asked.

"Well there are some things that most of the myths have in common. They say that the black dog is a sign of impending doom, or more commonly they are known as an omen of death."

The silver paladins eyes went wide for a moment, "Oh…well that's one creepy myth."

"Why did you want to know?" Jocelyn asked.

"Umm I was just working on a paper for one of my classes. Since you know a lot more mythology than I do, I thought I would ask." Katie nervously chuckled.

"Oh, well glad I could be of some assistance." She replied, "How about I come over in the morning and help with the final preparations for the gala?"

"Sounds great, I`ll see you in the morning then. Goodnight Jocelyn." Katie said as she hung up the phone and instantly laid back on her bed. Katie ran a hand through her hair and gave a deep sigh, "An omen? What the hell does this mean? Is there something should do?" She thought.

Katie got up and started preparing herself to go to bed. All while thinking what the appearance of this black dog meant to her, she began to think about her friends, especially Trevor and how this might have an effect on him along with everyone else. Katie gave another sigh and turned off the light in her room and plopped herself onto her bed; as she closed her eyes, she had a feeling that this omen was something not to take lightly. Whatever the outcome, she was going to have to prepare herself in order to protect her fellow paladins and her brother no matter what the cost.


	23. Episode 23: Royalty

**Episode 23: Royalty**

* * *

The following morning Jocelyn arrived at Katie`s flat, she knocked on the door a few times before getting a response. After a minute or so passed by, the door opened revealing Trevor whom was still half asleep, "Oh…..morning Jocelyn." He groggily greeted.

The black paladin immediately blushed at the sight of Trevor, mainly because he answered the door with only his boxers as his current clothing item, "G-good morning. Umm may I come in?" She asked nervously, trying to look away.

"Yeah…come on in." Trevor lazily motioned. He then closed the door as Jocelyn entered and walked back to the couch as he called for his sister, "Hey Katie! Jocelyn is here."

Katie came out of her room after being called, "Morning Jocelyn! Hey why are you so red?" She asked.

Jocelyn didn't say a word as she pointed at Trevor, still trying not to look at him. Katie then noticed her brother's appearance and face palmed at the sight of him, "Oh god, Trevor!" She exclaimed.

He looked up at his sister with his eyes still half closed, "What?"

"You`re not wearing any clothes." She pointed out.

Trevor looked down and noticed that he was in his boxers, in an instant he shot up from the couch trying to cover himself with his arms, "Uh sorry."

"Quit standing there and go put some clothes on!" His sister ordered.

Trevor nodded, "Yeah good idea." He replied, fumbling to pick up his clothes that he had laying on the floor and rushed himself to the restroom. As he did Trevor stubbed his toe on the corner of the coffee table, "Damnit!" He shouted as he continued to hobble towards the restroom, and immediately shut the door behind him.

"Honestly I don't even what goes through his head sometimes." Katie said.

Jocelyn took a deep breath to regain the composure of her face, "Well it happens. Anyways, are you ready to go? You still have quite a bit of work to do at the museum for the gala tonight."

"Yeah, let me just grab a few things that we need to take over there." Katie replied yawning.

"You alright? You still seem a little sleepy."

The silver paladin contemplated on whether or not she should tell her best friend about encountering the black shuck last night. Although, Katie wasn't even sure what she saw herself, but it continued to bug her because of the myth that Jocelyn had told her; she had barely gotten any sleep because of it, "No I`m alright. I think I just got up a little too early." She nervously chuckled.

Jocelyn looked at her best friend quizzically, "Well okay then. Let`s just get going before we miss the next bus."

"You`re right, we better hurry." Katie said as she grabbed all her things and called out to her brother, "Trevor! Jocelyn and I are heading off to the museum. Don't forget that the gala is tonight, I`ll be back later so that we can get ready for it!"

"Alright! I`ll see you later!" Trevor replied from the restroom.

"Bye!" Katie shouted as she and Jocelyn headed out the door to catch the bus going to the museum.

* * *

The dark witch Erebeth and her companion Abanor stood within their master's quarters as they prepared themselves to launch their assault on Buckingham Palace. They had gathered about two dozen Sprawling's to assist in the raid, "When the night sky appears over the city, that's when we will begin our attack." The witch announced.

All the Sprawling`s cried out in excitement as she continued her speech, "This mission is of high importance, so we must not fail Lord Gremdon." She explained, turning towards her master.

The evil warrior sat upon his throne as he watched his subordinates, and added a few words, "This mission that Erebeth is speaking of will help us take down those paladins, so long as she retrieves what she seeks."

"Our master is right, so we must do everything within our power to take control of the Palace and find the portal that is hidden there. I am counting on you worthless creatures so do not fail me!" The witch exclaimed.

The Sprawling`s once again cried out as they all headed to prepare themselves for battle. Once they all left, Erebeth faced Abanor as she gave him instructions on how to proceed, "Abanor, I want you to go ahead and make your way to the Palace."

"Now?" The Ox asked.

"Yes, I need you to keep watch and make sure that no one gets in our way. Once I arrive we will begin our assault." She explained.

Abanor nodded, "Very well, but don't keep me waiting Erebeth." He told her as he began to leave the cave and head off towards the city.

"This plan of yours better not fail Erebeth. My patience is starting to grow thin and if you fail, than that will be the last straw." Gremdon explained as he stood up from his throne.

Erebeth bowed, "I know master, but I will succeed. The paladins don't even have a clue to what I am doing, and once I return they will be destroyed once and for all."

"I will believe you once I see it." He said as he walked past her and left his quarters.

"Do not worry, when I find you we will finally achieve victory." Erebeth told herself as she wickedly grinned and headed off.

* * *

Later that evening, Trevor was preparing himself to go to the gala by changing into his tuxedo. Currently he was having a difficult time tying his tie, "How the hell do you do this?" He told himself, while looking in the mirror, "Out of all the things I know, tying a tie is not on the list."

After a few more minutes of fumbling around with his tie, Trevor gave a mild huff and threw his hands up in defeat, "Having some trouble there little brother?" Katie asked from behind.

He turned around in surprise as he noticed his sister's attire for the evening. Katie wore a long and sleek silver dress that glittered in the light and showed of her figure, she also had curled her blonde hair, "Wow sis is that really you?" Trevor asked.

Katie gently rolled her eyes, "Yes it's me. You don't think it's a little much do you?"

Her brother walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "You look outstanding sis." He complimented with a smile.

She returned his smile and began to help him out with his tie, "Well I guess I shouldn't be the only one that has to look formal."

"What would I do without you sis?"

Katie chuckled, "You would practically be hopeless without me." She said as she finished tying his tie, "There, this red tie sure compliments you well."

"Thanks, now that we are both dressed up you ready to head out? The others are probably already at the museum."

Katie grabbed her handbag and keys as she headed out the door, "Well we better hurry, we don't want to keep the others waiting."

Trevor grabbed his suit jacket and chased after her, "Seriously Katie you have to stop doing that." He called after her as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

After taking a cab to the museum, Trevor and Katie made their way inside as the gala had already begun. There was a plethora of people attending the event, as many high class citizens chatted amongst each other drinking champagne and enjoying the classical music being played. Trevor and his sister moved through the crowd and spotted Peter, Sasha, Oli, and Theo at one of the tables.

"Hey guys, you`re all looking lovely this evening." Katie greeted as she and Trevor walked up to them.

"Ditto to you as well." Peter replied.

Trevor smirked as he flicked Peter's bowtie, "Nice bowtie Peter, the gold really stands out."

The gold paladin scoffed, "I`ll have you know that real gentlemen wear bowties."

"Maybe we should have all worn bowties. So that we could match you know?" Theo added, while taking a sip of his champagne.

"I don't think that would have been a good idea. Trevor had an enormous amount of trouble trying to tie his tie. It would have been impossible for him to figure out a bowtie." Katie explained as she laughed.

"Gee, thanks sis." He frowned.

Sasha giggled, "Well I think you look quite handsome Trevor."

"Thanks Sasha. So where is Jocelyn?" Trevor asked.

Sasha shrugged, "Not sure, we haven't seen her since we got here."

"She texted me earlier saying she was going to get here early." Katie added.

Oli then spoke up as he spotted Jocelyn, "There she is, right over there."

Everyone turned and saw Jocelyn talking with her father. For a moment time slowed down as Trevor noticed Jocelyn, he saw the beautiful short black dress she wore and how her smooth brunette hair was straighten out, "Oh my god." Trevor whispered.

His sister smiled, "Go on Trevor ask her to dance."

"What no I can`t." He replied sheepishly.

"Seriously you need to quit playing dumb and tell her how you feel. Besides she`s already noticed you too." Katie pointed out.

"What!?" He thought and as soon as he turned around, he locked eyes with her.

From afar, Jocelyn met his gaze and smiled while she moved some hair from her face. She blushed slightly as she nervously waved at Trevor. The red paladin started to feel his heart pounding faster from his nervousness and he slowly returned her wave. His sister then gave him a hard shove, "Go Trevor, now`s your chance."

"Okay, okay." Trevor answered as he began to nervously make his way over to Jocelyn.

"Uh, what's that all about Katie?" Oli asked.

She smiled, "You guys just watch, something interesting is about to happen."

The red paladin continued to walk towards Jocelyn as she shyly waited for him. Once he approached her, Trevor took one big gulp and greeted her, "Hey Jocelyn….um you look really nice this evening."

"Thanks, you cleaned up pretty well yourself." She smiled, returning the compliment.

Trevor only smiled as they both stood in awkward silence for a few moments; until Jocelyn was the first to break the silence, "So…did you come all the way over just to compliment me?"

"No…I-I just was wondering if…you would like to… maybe dance with me?" He asked.

"Y-yes that would be lovely." She replied nervously.

Trevor`s eyes lit up as he extended out his hand to grab hers, "G-great! Shall we?"

The black paladin simply nodded as she took his hand, her cheeks flushed the moment they interlocked their fingers. Trevor led Jocelyn to the middle of the dance floor as the band began to play a more slow paced song. The two then began to sway back and forth along with the music, as they started to get comfortable, Jocelyn spoke up, "Trevor, can I ask you something?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, what is it?"

"Is your heart beating unusually fast?"

"Uh what? I-I mean why do you want to know?" Trevor asked as he began to fluster.

The black paladin smiled as they continued to dance, "Well…I mean for some strange reason my heart feels like it's going to pop out of my chest, and I know it`s because of you." She explained, looking up to him.

Trevor looked at her shockingly, he never would have figured that his fellow paladin would reciprocate the same feelings he had for her. He formed a smiled on his face after hearing those words from her, "I literally think I`m going to have a heart attack, with how fast mine is beating." He replied.

She smiled, "I`m glad it's not just me then. I suppose we both feel the same way?"

"Honestly, I didn't think you had any feelings for me. Thought I had was just some stupid teenage crush." Trevor explained as they continued to dance.

Jocelyn giggled, "I guess we were both oblivious to each other`s feelings."

"It wasn't oblivious to my sister though. She`s probably getting a kick out of watching us."

"Oh I`m sure she is. She has been pushing me to open up to you." She replied.

Trevor laughed, "She`s been doing the same thing to me this whole time too."

Jocelyn laughed as well, "It's just like her to do so."

"I suppose there`s no turning back now, we`re both in too deep."

She smiled, "I`m okay with it Trevor. Ever since you saved my dad I have been feeling strange around you, in a good way of course. As the time passed, these feelings have grown with how much we`ve grown as paladins."

Trevor sighed, "I feel the same way Jocelyn. Us being paladins has brought us closer together and I`m glad that I was able to meet you because of it."

Jocelyn looked up to Trevor and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Trevor returned the smile as the both of them continued to sway to the music and look into each other's eyes. In one gentle movement, the red paladin leaned in closer and embraced the black paladin in a kiss. Jocelyn welcomed his kiss with delirious bliss, as they enjoyed that moment for what seemed like an eternity.

From afar, the rest of the paladins except for Katie, stood in shock as they watched Trevor and Jocelyn kiss, "Bloody hell, when did this happen?" Theo expressed.

"I`d like to know too. Did not see this coming at all." Oli added.

Katie chuckled, "Oh I`ve known right from the start. It`s about time though, I`ve been pushing them towards each other for months."

"Well it seems you were quite persistent." Peter said.

"Oh they are just so cute together!" Sasha gushed.

The five paladins continued talk amongst themselves as Trevor and Jocelyn released their kiss. They smiled at each other as Jocelyn laid her head on Trevor`s chest, "So what does this mean for us?" Trevor asked.

"Well it means that I`m yours now, besides there`s no turning back." Jocelyn explained.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

The two continued to dance as they enjoyed their newly formed relationship. As the song came to the end, Marty approached the stage and spoke into the microphone, "Give it up to our lovely band for playing such wonderful music for us. Welcome everyone! I`m glad you could all join us for another year." He greeted, "I ask that all of you enjoy tonight because we have a special guest joining us. If you could please give a warm welcome to our dearest Princess Abigail." Marty announced as he gestured towards the entrance.

Everyone at the gala turned as they clapped and some uplifting music began to play. As the doors opened, an entourage of men in suits walked alongside the special guest, Princess Abigail. The princess wore an elegant dark gray gown with sparkling trim, her hair was tied up in a bun and was accented with her silver tiara.

"Oh my god she looks so lovely! I can't believe Marty was able to invite her." Sasha said.

"She is a real princess after all." Oli added.

"Hold on a sec guys, but is that Mason with the princess?" Theo asked.

Everyone looked closely as Trevor and Jocelyn walked up. Jocelyn gave them all a funny look, "Uh what are you guys looking at?"

"Holy crap Theo you`re right! Mason is totally with the princess." Katie said.

"Wait are you serious?" Trevor asked as he turned to look.

His sister nodded, "Yup, how in the hell does Mason know the princess?"

"Perhaps he is good friends with the royal family." Peter added.

Their question was about to be answered as Mason and the Princess along with Marty walked up to the rangers. Mason then introduce the princess to all of them, "Everyone, I would like you all to meet Princess Abigail. I`m sure she doesn't need any introduction, but she`s been dying to meet all of you."

The princess smiled, "I can`t believe I get to finally meet you guys! I`ve been begging Mason for months to introduce me to the paladins."

The paladins all went wide eyed, "Wait you know who we are?" Jocelyn asked.

"Oh yes, my family and Mason`s family have a strong connection. It`s only natural for the royal family to know about our humble knights right?"

"Well I`m flattered that we are recognized by the royal family." Peter said.

Mason laughed, "Don't worry guys, your secret is safe."

"Well it is an honor to meet you princess. I`m humbled that you`re able to join us tonight." Katie greeted.

"I couldn't pass up the offer to attend such a wonderful event. Besides, Mr. Byrd was so kind to extend the invitation out to me, I just couldn't say no."

Marty spoke up, "I`m just glad that you were able to come princess."

"Alright enough chit chat you guys! Why don't we drink some champagne, enjoy the night, and dance!" Theo announced, "Maybe I can treat the princess to a dance?" He asked as he approached Abigail.

She giggled, "I suppose I couldn't pass up the chance to dance with a paladin."

Before any of the friends could enjoy the night, everyone at the gala was suddenly interrupted by one of the guests. The man was seemingly in a small uproar as he was trying to get everyone's attention, "Everyone! Listen up, I was just checking out the news and they`ve just reported that Buckingham Palace has been attacked!

Once the man announced the news, all the guests began to murmur with each other. The paladins looked on at a worried princess as they gathered around her, Mason and Marty, "Mason, what the heck did that guy mean about Buckingham Palace being attacked?"

"I`m not sure. My necklace hasn't warned me of an attack, but it seems that this has to be the work of Gremdon." Mason explained.

Abigail clutched onto Mason`s sleeve, "Mason, we have to get back to the palace! If the monsters are attacking it, then I have to go make sure my father is okay."

"Don't worry princess everything is going to be fine." Sasha said reassuringly.

"There isn't any time to think about it now, we have to go to the palace and check it out." Marty said.

"Let`s go through the back so that we get be out of sight and teleport over there immediately." Jocelyn added.

Without hesitating the paladins headed towards the back doors of the museum. They brought along Abigail, Mason, and Marty with them as they all wasted no time teleporting to the palace to try and figure out the cause behind the attack.

* * *

After a speedy teleportation, all the rangers, along with Mason, Marty and Princess Abigail, arrived at Buckingham Palace. They found the building surround by police who were creating a perimeter as citizens were looking on. It seemed as though Erebeth and Abanor had taken over the castle, running out all the people that were still in the palace.

Princess Abigail immediately took off towards the entrance of the palace trying to find her father in the mess, "Dad! Dad!" She called out as everyone else followed after her.

From afar an older gentleman walked towards Abigail, he was dressed in a dark blue business suit, and he had slightly graying brown hair as well as a scruffy graying beard. The older man approached the princess, along with what seemed to be two bodyguards, "Abigail! What are you doing here? This is no place to be at the moment." He said.

"Please father, I came to see if you were alright. They announced the attack at the gala, so Mason brought me here, along with some guests." Abigail explained, pointing towards the paladins.

"Your majesty." Mason bowed, "I`m sorry for what has transpired here, so I brought the paladins with me to help take care of the problem."

All the paladins, except for Trevor froze in awe as they stood in the presence of the King of England. King Joshua Griffith walked up to the paladins and greeted them with a smile, "At last! I`ve been wanting to meet with the current successors of the virtue stones. I`m sorry that we have to meet under unfortunate circumstances."

"Do not worry about that; it is still an honor to meet you your majesty." Jocelyn replied as she bowed.

The King shook his head kindly, "Please, there is no need for formalities at the moment. As you can see, Erebeth and Abanor have invaded the palace and are in the process of searching for the portal."

"The portal to what?" Katie asked.

"The portal to Camelot." Abigail replied.

Everyone gasped at hearing the reveal of Camelot, "Camelot!? You mean to tell me that the home of King Arthur exists in another plane?" Marty spoke up with interest.

The king nodded, "Yes, I never thought this day would come, but it seems that I underestimated Lord Gremdon and his subordinates."

"Hold on a minute your majesty, you meant to tell me that you know about the battle between us and Lord Gremdon too?" Trevor asked.

Mason chimed in, "Remember what Abigail said? The royal family has always known Trevor. They were entrusted with the secret by King Arthur and Merlin. I wish I could explain the whole story, but we have bigger problems on our hands right now."

"Mason`s right guys, if Erebeth and Abanor are trying to get into Camelot then we have no time to waste." Jocelyn expressed.

"The young paladin is right, you all must go and stop Erebeth and Abanor from whatever they are planning." King Joshua said.

Trevor nodded, "Don't worry your majesty we`ll take care of it. Can you lead us to the portal?"

"Yes, we should be able to sneak into the palace and lead you all to the portal."

"Alright everyone one, there's no time to lose, let`s go." Trevor said.

Everyone nodded as they began to follow the king towards the palace. They were all surprised with the discovery of Camelot, but right now there wasn't any time to waste with Erebeth and Abanor on the attack. They had no idea what those two`s plan is, but the paladins knew that if it involved Camelot than it couldn't be good.

* * *

 **A/N: Thus begins our journey into Camelot in the next chapter! What kind of events will transpire? Stay tuned and thanks for reading :)**


	24. Episode 24: Camelot Pt 1

**Episode 24: Camelot Pt. 1**

* * *

During the dead of night as the palace was currently overrun by Sprawling`s, King Joshua led the paladins, who were also followed by Mason, Marty and the princess through a back entrance where they were able to sneak into the palace. As they made their way inside, they all halted to a stop as the king spotted some Sprawling`s nearby in the hallway.

"It looks like the hallways are filled with these monsters." The king pointed out.

"Your majesty, it is too dangerous for you to continue along with us. Why don't you, the princess, and Marty head back outside where it's safe." Mason told him.

Trevor nodded, "He`s right, we can't risk the King of England getting hurt. What kind of paladins would we be if that were to happen?"

King Joshua chuckled, "Very well paladins, I will leave Camelot in your hands. Mason knows his way around, the portal is located underneath the palace. There are tunnels that lead straight to it."

"So there are really tunnels under the palace? I thought they were just rumors?" Peter asked.

"Oh yes, but they don't connect throughout London like everybody thinks. The tunnels were made to hide the portal, they are a maze if you don't know your way around." Abigail explained.

"Lucky for you guys I know my way around the tunnels quite well." Mason declared.

The king nodded, "Yes you guys should get going. Time is of the essence."

All the paladins nodded as they moved forward and waited for Mason to take the lead. Before Mason led the Paladins he shook the king's hand and smiled, "Don't worry your majesty, I promise that we will keep Camelot from falling into the hands of darkness."

Joshua smiled, "I`m glad to know that your family has been on our side for generations protecting us. Good luck my friend."

He nodded and made his way towards the front of the group, "Alright rangers it's time to go."

"You heard him guys, be prepared for a fight." Trevor added.

"I`m a little jealous that you guys will see Camelot, but either way be careful." Marty whispered to them.

Jocelyn smiled, "Don't worry dad, I`ll bring you back a souvenir."

"I`m going to hold you to that." He replied.

"Come back in one piece you guys." Abigail told them as Mason began to lead the paladins through the palace.

As they made their way to the first hall, which was filled with Sprawling`s the paladins stood back as they tried to come up with a plan.

"What should we do?" Oli asked.

"We`re going to have to fight through them. It's going to be time consuming though, so we have to take them down quickly." Trevor explained.

Mason held his hand up to stop the paladins from fighting and grinned, "Don't worry, I`ll handle this." Using his staff, the young wizard raised it and brought it down with mighty force. In an instant, before the Sprawling`s realized what happened, they were all hit with a powerful wave of magical energy that fizzed them out into dust.

Everyone looked at Mason dumbfounded on how easily he took them out. "Wow Mason, a one hit K.O." Trevor told him in a surprised tone.

"Have you been able to that this whole time?" Oli asked.

The wizard laughed, "Some spells require lots of energy to perform. That one takes quite a bit from me, so I don't use it very often."

Trevor put a hand on his shoulder, "We should bring you out to the battlefield more often."

"I`m much rather avoid fighting as much as possible." He replied, "This way everyone. The secret entrance to the tunnels is just around that other hallway."

They all hurried as they turned the corner into the hallway, where the secret entrance was located. Mason then came upon a giant painting of a beautiful landscape, he ran his fingers through the bottom of the frame; until his fingers came up on a button which he pushed upon. A small rumble was heard as part of the floor they were standing on opened up and revealed stairs leading down into the tunnels.

"Cool." Theo expressed.

Jocelyn peeked down, "I`m assuming if we head down there, that's where we will run into Erebeth and Abanor."

Mason nodded, "We should still be able to intercept them, if we hurry."

"Unless they have already gone through the portal." Peter said.

"Let`s hope not. Just keep following me." Mason explained.

He then headed down the stairs as the paladins followed suit. The tunnels were going to take some time to navigate through and luckily for them, they hoped that it would have slowed down Erebeth and Abanor enough to catch up to them.

* * *

Erebeth and Abanor were reaching the very end of the tunnels as they noticed a glowing white light towards the end. The portal to Camelot was the one giving off its shimmering light as it was locked in its position.

The evil witch cackled with excitement, "At last! To think the portal to Camelot was being guarded by the royal family."

"All this trouble in trying to find this damned portal better be worth it Erebeth." Abanor stated.

"Oh it will be, once we enter the portal we will be one step closer to our goal." Erebeth explained as she gave her staff a twirl and prepared to enter the portal.

Before she had a chance too, Erebeth was interrupted as magical barrier appeared in front of her. She growled, knowing who cast the spell, the witch turned around to see the paladins along with their mentor run up to her and Abanor.

"Not so fast you two!" Trevor shouted.

"What are you paladins doing here!?" Erebeth yelled.

"We`re here to stop your little field trip to Camelot!" Jocelyn exclaimed.

The witch smiled, "So it seems you paladins have figured out the existence of that place. Well I must hand it to you, you all are smarter than I predicted."

"What business do you have with Camelot?" The wizard asked.

"I don't believe I have to tell you anything. Just know that it will end with all of you dead."

Katie gritted her teeth, "I`m so sick and tired of you Erebeth! You just keep on being a pain in the ass! That includes you too Abanor!"

"What did you just say!? You will regret raising your voice at me silver paladin!" Abanor growled.

"Enough of this! I don't have time to be dealing with you brats!" Erebeth exclaimed.

Mason grinned, "Do you think that we are just going to let you pass? Besides, my barrier stands in your way."

"Well, do you think that a simple barrier can stop me?" The witch protested as she quickly raised her staff and fired off a shot of black lightning towards Mason.

The wizard used his quick reflexes as he deflected the attack, but was surprised to see that it was just a distraction. After firing off her shot, Erebeth immediately created a wall of fire, cutting the paladins off. She then proceeded to break the barrier that Mason put up over the portal, she chanted a short incantation and smacked the portal with her staff which destroyed the barrier instantly.

"Come Abanor, we must hurry!" She ordered as she jumped into the portal and disappeared. Abanor quickly followed suit as he vanished into the portal as well.

"Mason they`re getting away!" Trevor shouted as he put his hands up from the intense heat of the flames.

Mason gritted his teeth as he instantly raised his staff and brought it down in one swoop; causing the flames to disappear. After that the paladins ran up to the portal, preparing to jump in and make their way into Camelot.

"We have to go after them Trevor, we can`t waste any time." Jocelyn said.

"Yeah I know, is everyone ready?" He asked, turning to his teammates.

Oli gulped, "Oh man, what if Erebeth and Abanor are waiting for us to go in so they can ambush us?"

"I don't think so, Erebeth was really persistent on going in there. She`s probably already lurking around the place." Sasha said.

"Hold on a moment everyone, I need to explain something to you all." Mason interrupted, "Before we all go in there, I must warn you that there are dangers that lie within Camelot. What these dangers are I cannot be sure of, but what I do know is that Merlin hid this place for a very specific reason. Once we go in there, there are sure to be safeguards everywhere and it won't matter who we are because things may start attacking us in many different ways."

"Oh that`s reassuring." Katie sarcastically said.

Peter walked up to the portal, "To think that such a historical place is going to be filled with dangers." He then took a deep breath and jumped into the portal without any warning.

"Hold on Peter! Don't go in alone, damn it!" Trevor yelled at him as he jumped in after Peter.

"Trevor!" His sister called out.

"Why don't we hold on to each and jump in together?" Jocelyn suggested.

Katie nodded, "Alright sounds good. Come on Sasha you`re jumping with us."

Sasha took Katie by the arm and nodded, "Better than jumping in alone." The three girls jumped in as they held onto each other and screamed.

"Alright looks like we`re up! Come on Oli!" Theo exclaimed, giving his friend a pat on the back and running straight into the portal.

Oli ran a hand through his hair, "We all have to take risks I suppose. See you in there Mason!"

The wizard watched as the green paladin jumped in and disappeared. Mason took a deep breath and exhaled as he ran into the portal, "I surely hope that I`m wrong about the dangers in there." He thought, vanishing to whatever lied beyond the other side.

* * *

After jumping through the portal and a somewhat ungraceful landing, all the paladins and Mason made it safely into Camelot. The vast land was filled with forests, hills, rivers and mountains as far as the eye could see. Everyone had landed on a small hill overlooking the beautiful home that once belonged to King Arthur.

Mason stood up as he dusted himself off, "Is everyone all right?" He asked.

All the paladins, except for Trevor stood up as well, "Yes, we`re all fine." Peter said.

"Not all of us." Katie added, "Looks like Trevor got a little woozy from going through the portal."

Trevor sat on the ground as he tried to stop his head from spinning, "Yeesh, that portal spit me out way too fast."

Jocelyn kneeled before him, "Oh don't worry Trevor it will pass." She told him, patting his cheek softly.

The red paladin smiled as he shook his head once more and took his girlfriend's hand, who helped him up.

"Well as long as we are all here, we should get right down to business." Mason stated.

"With the priority being finding Erebeth and Abanor." Trevor spoke.

"It's going to take some time with a place this huge." Sasha pointed out as she looked around.

"Don't forget that they have a head start." Theo added.

The wizard walked forward and looked out into the horizon. There didn't seem to be any movement from what he could see. Mason gave a sigh as he turned towards the others, "This is going to be difficult, the castle is nowhere near here."

"Why are you trying to find a castle?" Oli asked.

"If my guess is correct, then Erebeth and Abanor are going to be headed to King Arthur`s castle." He explained.

Peter spoke up as he took a seat on a nearby rock, "Why go through all the trouble just to find his castle? What is it that they so desperately seek?"

Mason shrugged, "That I do not know. All that was ever mentioned about Camelot in my family was that Merlin hid it away."

"Well if Merlin hid this land away, then he must have had a reason to do so." Katie said, "If they really are heading towards the castle then we have to find it before they do."

Trevor walked up next to Mason as he started giving out instructions, "Alright everyone, our top priority is to find Erebeth and Abanor and stop them at all costs. So we`re going to let Mason take the lead on this one, since he has a better chance of finding the castle."

"Maybe we should split up? That way we could find the castle much faster." Theo added.

Trevor shook his head, "No, I don't want us separating in some unknown land. Who knows what`s out there and if we get lost while we`re separated then we`ll just end up in a bigger predicament."

"Trevor is right, it's best if we just stick together. Besides, like I told you all before going into the portal, who knows what dangers lie within the land." Mason said.

Katie spoke up, "Sounds like a plan! But we girls are still wearing our dresses and I am not about to ruin this dress."

"I agree, this dress cost me quite a bit." Sasha pointed out.

"Yeah, we really won't be maneuverable while wearing this." Jocelyn added.

Theo casually rolled his eyes, "Psh, women." He immediately regretted saying that as Katie elbowed him in the ribs, since she was standing right beside him. She smirked as Sasha and Jocelyn giggled at Theo whom was clutching his sides as he groaned in pain.

Trevor laughed, "Welcome to the club Theo."

Mason shook his head, "Very well ladies, I will take care of your little predicament." The wizard then waved his staff at the three girls and in an instant they were surround by a sparkling light that transformed their dresses into something more casual for them to be in."

"Wow Mason, thanks! This will do just fine." Katie said.

"You`re welcome." He replied.

"Alright guys, onward! Lead the way Mason." Trevor exclaimed.

He nodded in response, "Roger that, stay close everyone."

All the paladins began to follow Mason down the hill. They had a lot of ground to cover, so with what little time they had left, they all had to rapidly reach their destination. As they headed down the hill, Katie trudged behind everyone else as a strong gust of wind blew right onto her from out of nowhere. She was surprised from the sudden gust, when she heard a familiar sound. A vicious growl was heard as it traveled along with the wind, surprising Katie. The silver paladin instantly recognized the sound that belonged to the black shuck.

She looked around hesitantly as the wind continued to bare down on her, "No way, it can`t be here." Katie thought.

She saw nothing as the gust of wind suddenly stopped. The area around her was completely empty with no black shuck in sight. Katie blinked a few times, confused at the strange occurrence when her name was called out; bringing her back to reality, "Hey Katie! Don't fall behind!" Jocelyn shouted at her.

"Uh, yeah I`m coming!" She replied.

The silver paladin looked around one last time, to make sure the black shuck was nowhere in sight. She took a deep breath and continued to head down the hill to catch up with everyone else. As she left, a silhouette of a large hound appeared; watching closely as Katie walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of Camelot, Erebeth and Abanor had managed to make some distance between themselves and the paladins in a rapid manner after entering through the portal. The two of them trudged through some brush as they tried to locate the Castle home of King Arthur. Erebeth tried to use her magic to try and locate the castle, but some sort of mysterious energy kept her from using it.

The witch growled, "Something here is preventing me from locating the castle."

"Perhaps it's the wizard that is traveling with the paladins." Abanor suggested.

"Nonsense! He might be formidable with magic, but he isn't strong enough to disrupt mine."

The Ox scoffed, "That may be so, but I have no doubt that he and the paladins have made their way into this land already."

The witch cackled, "Let them come! By the time they find us it will be too late!"

"Either way, we best be on our guard."

"Yes, now let`s hurry. Looks like we will have to locate the castle without magic."

Without another word, the two partners continued to trudge throughout the land of Camelot. Without the help of her magic to guide them, they were going to have to find the castle the old fashioned way. From afar, a strange orb of white light followed the two as they continued on their path. This strange light seemed to have a mind of its own as it whizzed around the sky; all while keeping its presence hidden from Erebeth and Abanor.

* * *

 **A/N: So now we find our fellow paladins in the land of Camelot! What kind of troubles will they face, while searching for the castle? Stay tuned everyone. Thanks for reading!**


	25. Episode 25: Camelot Pt 2

**Episode 25: Camelot Pt. 2**

* * *

As Mason continued to lead the paladins through Camelot, they came upon the entrance to a forest. The wizard made his way over carefully as he debated whether or not they should travel through the forest. Trevor walked up to him and asked, "What do you think Mason? Should we go in there and see if that's the way to the castle?"

He crossed his arms, "I suppose it's worth a shot. I frankly believe that the castle is deeper inland, so the deeper we go, the better of a chance we have at finding the castle."

"You don't think there are any monsters in that forest do you?"

Mason continued forward, "Don't jinx us."

"Yeah, right." Trevor replied, as he waved the others to follow him into the forest.

Upon entering, minimal light from the sun was able to seep through the trees, giving off an eerie feeling as most of the forest was shrouded in darkness. Mason used his staff to shine some more light along their path. They all treaded carefully as they followed the trail, going through some thicket of vines and puddles of mud.

"Did we really have to go through this place?" Oli asked, swatting at a fly that landed on his neck, "I didn't expect that I would need bug spray."

"Now`s not the time to be complaining Oli." Theo replied as he himself accidently went through a bundle spider webs, "Seriously! That's what I get."

Oli chuckled, "Now who's the one complaining." He retorted.

The yellow paladin glared at him, "I think I swallowed a spider." He fussed, pulling off the webs from his face.

Jocelyn clutched onto Trevor`s arm, the instant she heard the word spiders, "Oh god, Theo I know you just didn't say spiders."

"I sure did, this place is probably crawling with them." He replied, pulling the last bit of spider webs from his hair.

Jocelyn gripped onto her boyfriend's arm even tighter, "Out of all the places in Camelot. We had to travel through the one that has spiders."

Trevor chuckled, "I didn't know you were afraid of spiders."

"She isn't afraid of them, she`s terrified of them." Katie added, walking behind the two.

"I`m not terrified of them!" She exclaimed, "I...just so happen not to like spiders."

Mason turned his head and smiled at the young paladin, "Not to worry Jocelyn. Given that we`re in Camelot, the spiders should be easier to spot."

"What do you mean, easier to spot?" Trevor asked.

The wizard chuckled, "It's more than likely that the spiders here are about the size of a dog."

The black paladin gave a mild whimper and tightened her grip even more, "Why would you say that Mason!"

Trevor gave a frown and patted his girlfriend on the head, "Don't worry I`m sure we won't run into any, but do you think you can let go of my arm? You`re starting to hurt me."

"I`m not letting go until we are out of this forest." She proclaimed, shaking her head back and forth.

He simply sighed, not paying attention as he bumped into Mason, "Woah Mason, why did you stop?"

"Looks like we have a little problem that we need to cross." He pointed out.

The paladins gathered around their mentor and noticed that he was talking about the swamp that was blocking their path. Mason pondered for a moment, trying to find a way across or around the icky swamp, but it looks like there was no other path except through.

Sasha put a hand over her mouth, "Please tell me that we don't have to go through that. It smells awful."

Katie nodded in agreement, "I`m with you there, but I have a feeling that we`re going to have to cross it." She sighed, standing at the edge of the swamp.

"I know it won`t be pleasant, but it seems like the only way." Mason said, shining his light over the swamp, "Hopefully this swamp isn't home to anything."

In that instant, from within the mucky waters of the swamp, a barrage of tentacles sprang out and grabbed a hold of Katie`s leg. Everyone was caught off guard as Katie screamed, reaching out to grab a hold of Sasha`s hand. Unfortunately, the tentacles quickly pulled her into the swamp; dragging her into the depths.

"Katie!" Jocelyn cried out, rushing to the edge.

"Bloody Hell! What was that just now?" Theo asked.

"I don't know, but I`m pretty sure it's not friendly." Peter added.

Trevor kept calling out to his sister, "Katie! Katie!"

"I couldn't grab a hold of her. Can you see her Trevor?" Sasha asked worryingly.

"I can`t see crap!"

"I don't see anything either." Mason added, shining his light around to try and catch a glimpse of her.

Suddenly, the silver paladin popped out of the water and gasped for air. She struggled to stay afloat, splashing around water as the monstrous tentacles tried to pull her back under.

"Holy crap, we have to help her!" Jocelyn shouted.

Without hesitation Trevor dived into the swamp to save his sister. He swam up to her and grabbed a hold as he tried to pull her away from the tentacles, "Hold on sis I got you!"

Katie couldn't reply as she continued to gasp for air, while at the same time trying to fight against the mysterious tentacles. Trevor used all his strength but to no avail, whatever was pulling her down was a lot stronger. Then from out of nowhere, a roar was heard from within the swamp and Trevor felt himself being wrapped up by one of the tentacles; he was furiously thrown out of the murky waters.

He landed with a thud, next to his comrades. Everyone helped him up as they continued to look on at Katie, struggling to stay alive.

"If we don't do something soon, Katie`s a goner." Peter expressed.

Trevor began to look more worried with each passing second, "Whatever that thing is, it's strong and huge."

"Mason you have to do something. Isn't there some kind of spell that can help?" Jocelyn asked.

The wizard gritted his teeth, "Of course there is, but not without hurting Katie."

Before anyone could say anything else, a small trail of sparkles whizzed passed them. The mysterious being buzzed around Katie and took one swift dive into the swamp. After a few seconds, a yellowish glow began to emanate from the waters. Surprised at the turn of events, everyone looked on as the light grew brighter; then the strange creature roared and the tentacles that latched onto Katie instantly let her go.

The silver paladin took one big breath of air as she settled down and stayed afloat in the water. She looked around in the swamp, trying to figure out what just happened when her name was called out.

"Katie! Hurry swim back here." Her brother called out.

In one short swim, Katie made it back to the edge of the shore; soaking wet. She took a moment to catch her breath as everyone gathered around, Trevor kneeled down and put a hand on her shoulder, "I seriously almost had a heart attack sis."

Katie gave a weak smile, "Yeah, me too."

"We`re just glad that you`re okay." Mason said.

"Yeah thanks to whatever that was that just saved her." Jocelyn added.

Oli then pointed out, "Uh guys look."

Everyone turned around as they looked back at the swamp. The glowing light from within the water began to dissipate and a trail of sparkles launched out of the swamp. The mysterious occurrence made its way over to the group, buzzing around each individual.

"What is that?" Peter asked, bewildered.

"It's a fairy." Mason replied with excitement.

"That's a fairy? Wicked." Theo acknowledged.

The tiny creature stopped in its tracks as it spoke up in its squeaky voice, "Hello! That was a close one you almost had there."

"Hello there, I don't know what you did back there, but thank you for saving our friend." Mason expressed.

The fairy smiled, "Sure thing! I heard a scream and decided to come check it out. When I got here, I saw that your friend there met the creature of the swamp. So I decided it would be best to help out."

Katie stood back up, "Thank you for your kindness um, I don't suppose you have a name?"

"The name is Ella."

Mason bowed, "We are in your debt Ella. You don't suppose know what that creature was?"

Ella giggled, "I think its best if you didn't know. Anyways, what are you humans doing here? It`s been a long time since I`ve seen humans."

"Well long story short, we are here on a mission. We`re trying to stop two evil beings from finding the castle of this land." Trevor spoke up.

The fairy gasped in surprise, "I don't suppose you mean King Arthur`s castle?"

"Yes! That's the one we`re looking for." Jocelyn answered.

"Do you know the way to the castle?" Mason asked.

Ella nodded happily, "Of course! I noticed the virtue stones that you carry on your wrists. You humans are the paladins, correct?"

"We are. How do you about us?" Peter questioned.

"This land belonged to King Arthur. Many magical battles happened here that I was a part of. Let's just say I served under his majesty." Ella explained.

"Incredible, so you`ve been here since Camelot was sealed away?" Mason wondered.

The fairy nodded, "After the paladins won the war against Lord Gremdon. Merlin asked me to stay behind and keep an eye around this place."

"So you`re some sort of guardian?" Theo asked.

"Hmm, more like a watcher."

"If you`ve been watching this place, then you must have seen Erebeth and Abanor pass by." Trevor asked.

Ella frowned, "Sorry, haven't seen them."

Mason sighed, "They are looking for the castle. I don't suppose you can help us and take us there?"

The fairy whizzed around happily, "I would be honored to help you guys! Follow me!"

Ella took off, leaving her trail of fairy dust behind. Everyone smiled and began to follow her out of the forest. They were glad to know that there was something in this land that was friendly, hopefully their new friend would be able to lead them to the castle in time.

* * *

As the day passed on, the dark witch and her ox companion continued through the land of Camelot. The two eventually came across a river as they stopped to get a bearing on their surroundings. Erebeth began to grow frustrated since she was unable to use her magic to pinpoint the location of the castle, "I don't understand! This place is supposed to increase the power of my magic. Not diminish it!" She stated.

"Enough of your whining! For the moment let's just focus on finding this damned castle!" Abanor yelled.

Erebeth scoffed as she walked up to the river and leaned down. She swayed her hand in the water as she stared at her reflection, she was suddenly brought out of her thoughts as her partner called out to her, "Erebeth! Look, towards your right. Over the tree line."

The witch did as he said and a wicked grin formed on her face, "Well, well, it looks like the odds are in our favor."

From where they stood, Erebeth and Abanor could just barely make out the outline of a tower; just beyond the tree line.

"Is that tower part of the castle?" Abanor assumed.

Erebeth nodded, "Yes, there is only one building in this land. Come, we must infiltrate it before the paladins catch up to us."

The dark witch headed off, with Abanor right on her tail. A short time later the two subordinates arrived at the great stairs that lead to the castle gates. Not wasting any time, Erebeth rushed up the stairs. Trying to pry the gates open without her magic, but to no avail.

She scowled, "It seems these gates will not just merely let us it."

Abanor then stepped up and moved her out of the way, "Maybe it will open if I try."

The monstrous ox then gave a swift and powerful kick, causing part of the gate to crumble as a hole formed. Abanor then gave a satisfied snort, "Problem solved."

"Finally you are useful for something. Let`s go."

As the two subordinates entered the castle to continue their mission, the strange orb of white light that pursed them, continued to hover in the sky. It made a strange noise as it whizzed into the entrance of the castle, watching over Erebeth and Abanor closely.

* * *

Moments later, after following the fairy out of the forest and throughout the land, the rangers ended up on the grand stairs that led to the entrance of King Arthur`s castle. All the friends stared in awe, admiring the grandness of the castle.

The castle looked as though it hadn't aged a day, still standing on top of the motte overlooking Camelot. The stones that made up the castle were pristine, making the structure even more beautiful. It still seemed to be holding up and looked as though someone continued to care for it.

"Here we are! King Arthur`s castle." Ella introduced.

"Bloody hell, I think this might be bigger than Buckingham Palace." Theo expressed.

Peter nodded, "Just look at the exquisite architecture. To think we are seeing this with our own eyes, Jocelyn your dad would have a field day here."

"I think he would pass out from the excitement alone." She responded.

Trevor began to walk up the stairs, "As much as I would love to sightsee, we still have yet to catch up with Erebeth and Abanor. So we better get moving."

Mason began to follow him, "Yes, those two are probably already inside. We must hurry."

Everyone else agreed and started to head up the stairs. Although, before they continued any further they turned back and thanked the tiny fairy for all her help in getting them out of the forest. Mason smiled as he and the others waved goodbye, "Thanks again for your help!" The wizard said.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me! Stay safe out there." Katie added.

The tiny fairy smiled, "It was my pleasure. May you all succeed in your battle against Gremdon! If you ever need my help again, just use the spell that summons fairies." Ella explained, flying off.

The paladins watched as she disappeared over the hills and then continued their trek up the stairs. All eight of them reached the main gates of the castle, they all began to prepare for the fight against Erebeth and Abanor.

"Alright guys, time to suit up." Trevor said.

The paladins morphed into their armor, entering the castle one by one. Katie was the last one to step inside, but before she could, there came an ominous growl from behind. She quickly turned and froze in place at the sight of the black shuck in front of her.

"What is that thing doing here!?" She thought.

The evil dog didn't move as it growled at her. The silver paladin didn't flinch either, glaring at the shuck from behind her visor.

"What the hell do you want from me!?" Katie yelled.

The beast didn't respond, continuing to stare at her with those deathly red eyes. The black shuck then gave one ominous howl, vanishing without a trace. Katie only looked on, confused as to why the beast followed her into Camelot. She clenched her fist, turning around and marching into the castle to catch up with the others. The silver paladin could only wonder why this omen was after her. Her heart pounded furiously with each passing thought as to why. For the first time since Katie became a paladin, she was scared.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey all! Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter. I should wrap the Camelot arc within the next chapter or so. The juicy action will be coming up so stay tuned! See you guys later!**


	26. Episode 26: Camelot Pt 3

**Episode 26: Camelot Pt. 3**

* * *

After having an encounter with the black shuck again, Katie finally caught up with the rest of her team; trailing behind them. At that moment she continued to be lost in thought about the malicious dog. Katie felt like her head was going to explode with all this thinking she was doing. So she took a deep breath and returned her attention back to their primary mission.

Jocelyn glanced over and noticed that her best friend had fallen behind. Even with Katie`s face concealed behind her visor, she knew that something was on her friends mind, but decided not to pry. Jocelyn knew that Katie would come to her if there was a problem, right now they had to keep their focus on finding Erebeth and Abanor.

The paladins followed Mason as he led them through the grand hall. The wizard used his staff to light up the darkness, treading carefully with weapons drawn. Looking around, they didn't seem to find anything out of the ordinary, just one big empty hall. They continued to move forward until their path came to a stop at another door. This door was twice as big as the previous one, but it didn't seem to be locked in any way.

Hoping that on the other side were Erebeth and Abanor, Mason walked up to it, "Alright everyone prepare yourselves." He said, pushing the door wide open and revealing what lied beyond.

Once they entered through the second door, they all stood in surprise at what was going on. Erebeth and Abanor were currently fending off a Questing Beast, the two subordinates struggling to keep it at bay. The mythical monster barked viciously at the two, hoping to scare them off but they stood their ground. The beast did the same, pacing back and forth while glaring at the two viciously.

Theo gave out an exasperated sigh and raised his hands in the air, "Just our luck. There just had to be a Questing Beast here."

"Isn't that the thing you fought off to get the Lute?" Oli asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, which can only mean on thing that-"

"The Questing Beast is guarding something." Mason interrupted.

"Guarding what exactly?" Trevor wondered.

Peter then pointed out at the area near the beast, "Perhaps it is protecting that over there."

Everyone looked to where the Questing Beast stood, behind the monster just a couple of feet away, was a peculiar item. Sitting on top of a pedestal, looked to be some kind of urn. The urn itself didn't seem like anything special, but whatever was inside had to be important if a Questing Beast was protecting it.

"Why would it be protecting an urn?" Sasha asked, confused.

Jocelyn looked on, "Who knows, but that must be what Erebeth is after so desperately."

"Well now we have a bigger problem with the Questing Beast thrown into the mix. Theo, you fought this thing once. How do we beat it?" Trevor asked, turning to him.

The yellow paladin summoned the lute, "I used the lute to calm the one last time, but Erebeth ended up defeating it."

Trevor nodded, "Got it. Looks like it will be tricky, but I think I have an idea."

"What is it?" His sister asked.

"Theo was alone last time, but now we`re here with him. So he and Mason will go and use the lute to try and calm the Questing Beast. Meanwhile, the rest of us will distract Erebeth and Abanor."

Mason nodded, "Sounds like a good plan as any."

Theo agreed and stepped forward, "Then let`s get this show on the road!" The yellow paladin cried out leading the charge towards the fight.

Erebeth and Abanor, including the Questing Beast were all surprised at the sudden appearance of the gang. Trevor, Jocelyn, and Katie attacked Erebeth while Sasha, Oli, and Peter took on Abanor. Only a few feet away were the questing beast stood guard; did Mason and Theo go after it.

The yellow paladin and the wizard slowly approached the beast, raising their hands in the air to show that they weren't going to harm it. The Questing Beast backed up defensively; hissing at the two. It did not seem too happy that there were more intruder's invading its territory.

Theo tried to reassure the beast that he wasn't a threat, "Easy does it there. We`re not going to hurt you, we just want to be friends. Isn't that right Mason?"

"Yes, but I`m not sure that it wants to be friends with us."

"Nah, just look I think it`s starting to warm up to us." Theo said as he slowly reached his hand out towards the beast.

The questing beast didn't appreciate what Theo was doing at all and snapped at him with its fangs. The yellow paladin pulled back his hand quickly and looked at Mason, "Yeah, maybe we should just use the lute."

"We probably should have started with that." He replied.

Theo began to play a soothing tune with the lute, hoping that it will catch the beasts' attention. The questing beast perked up and listened carefully as Theo played the lute.

"Alright, I got its attention. Go check out the urn Mason." Theo said, not letting up as he played the instrument.

Mason nodded and made his way past the questing beast, arriving at the pedestal. Although, before he could reach out for the urn he was shocked by an invisible barrier that threw him back. The trap snapped the questing out of his trance and hissed at the wizard violently. Theo instantly went after Mason as he pulled him out of the way just before the beast could strike at him.

"What was that?" Theo asked.

"It seems that there is a repelling barrier that I could not detect. Looks like it's an extra measure at protecting the urn."

"So what do we do now?" Theo asked as he kept his gaze on the questing beast.

Mason looked towards the others, "We`re going to have to figure out something soon."

Only a couple feet away were Erebeth and Abanor trying to keep the paladins at bay. Abanor did his job at keeping Sasha, Peter, and Oli on their toes, but Erebeth proved to be the trickier one. The witch was doing her best to get away from Trevor, Katie, and Jocelyn; using a flurry of strikes to keep them at a distance.

Trevor jumped and did a front flip through the air, bring his sword down on her. Erebeth used her staff to block his attack, she then kicked him back and noticed that she was able to use her magic. The dark witch created an instant clone of herself, which she then sent directly at Trevor. Katie came to his defense as she began to take on the imposter, this gave Erebeth the chance to head for the urn.

"Theo! Mason! Watch out!" Jocelyn shouted.

Mason instantly created a barrier to block the witch`s path. Erebeth smirked as she ignited the tip of her staff with fire, " _It seems that whatever was interfering with my magic earlier can't hold me back anymore_." She thought.

With Erebeth able to use her magic again, she struck Mason`s barrier with great force and broke through. Camelot had enhanced his magic, but it also enhanced hers as well; making her more powerful than she already was. Erebeth grinned as she knocked Mason and Theo back, in one smooth motion she spun around and struck the questing beast. The beast became instantly seared out of existence by Erebeth`s fire.

She then moved to break the barrier surrounding the urn. Without much effort the barrier broke and Erebeth grabbed a hold of the urn, "At last I have found you."

The yellow paladin rushed at her with his Morningstar, but Erebeth simply used her staff to summon a gust of wind and blow him away. She cackled, "Nice try, but I am stronger while in this land. With the urn now in my possession, I don't have to fight you paladins anymore."

Erebeth dispelled her clone as she made her way towards Abanor. Theo, Mason and the other all regrouped around Trevor, ready to take on Erebeth again.

"What the hell do you want with that urn Erebeth!?" Trevor exclaimed.

She scoffed, "That is none of your concern. Just know that this urn contains your demise."

"If that is the case then use it already!" Abanor demanded.

"Shut it you bumbling Ox! Now is not the time, at least not yet."

Katie stomped in front of the group, "Whatever it is that is inside of that urn we will gladly take it from your hands! You have one chance Erebeth!"

Erebeth cackled, "Oh I don't think so child. I came all this way and you simply think I`m going to just hand it back to you."

"Not unless you want to get hurt." Katie threatened.

"Hmm, I believe you have that backwards!" Erebeth shouted, raising her staff.

The dark witch did not hesitate and fired a stream of lightning at Katie. In that moment, Trevor also did not hesitate, putting himself in front of his sister and taking the blow directly. With Camelot enhancing the witch's powers, the bolt of lightning was much more powerful. Trevor flew back from the shot with great force, flying past his sister and slamming onto the wall. The red paladin collapsed onto the floor as he was knocked unconscious, his armor dispelling in the process.

"Trevor!" His sister cried out, running to his aid.

Everyone also ran behind Katie to try and help, but they gasped when they saw Trevor. The attack left him with a wound on his abdomen, which started bleeding profusely.

Katie de-morphed and took him in her arms, "Trevor! Can you hear me? Come on little bro, you have to stay awake." She pleaded as her eyes began to swell with tears.

Jocelyn de-morphed as well while kneeling down, stunned at the state her boyfriend was in. She looked at Katie and then back to him, taking his hand with hers. Jocelyn then looked at his wound and then at Mason, "Mason, do you think you can heal Trevor? Is that something you can do?" She asked.

Mason took a second to examine Trevor`s wound, "I-I don't specifically excel at healing, but I`ll do everything that I can."

"Please Mason do it!" Katie exclaimed.

He nodded, "It looks like his armor took most of the hit, but the attack still penetrated through."

"Can you save him?" Jocelyn asked, scared.

Mason looked at her with a worried expression, "I hope so." He then placed his hands over Trevor`s wound and began to chant an incantation.

From across the room Erebeth and Abanor laughed menacingly at the sight of the paladins. Erebeth pointed her staff at them, "Look at you pathetic paladins trying to save your leader. Why even try? Soon the same thing will befall you all."

Jocelyn stood up furiously, making her way to the front of the group and faced the evil witch, "Just shut the hell up already! I am so tired of you Erebeth and everything you have done! You hurting Trevor is the last straw!" She claimed.

The witch simply grinned, "You dare speak to me that way child!? I say that I am doing you all a favor, the red paladin has been a thorn in our side for too long."

Jocelyn balled her fist in anger, "Now you`re going to get it!"

"We shall see about that!" She barked back, preparing to launch another attack.

"Brace yourselves guys." Peter stated.

Katie watched as her friends prepared themselves to fight off Erebeth. Hoping that it would buy more time for Mason to heal Trevor. She thought back to when she saw the black shuck earlier and wondered if what was happening to her brother was part of the omen. More tears began to form as she shook the thought out of her mind and returned her attention to Trevor. Katie hoped that somehow she would be wrong.

"You`re going to be alright, little brother." She whispered to him.

Erebeth then shot off another powerful bolt of lightning at the paladins, before they were able to react; something strange occurred before them.

To everyone's surprise, an orb of white light appeared before them and conjured up a shield. The magical shield deflected the lightning away from the paladins. The orb of white light then proceeded to return the favor with an attack of its own. The strange anomaly shot out its own stream of lightning against the two evil beings, not letting up on its attack.

Erebeth and Abanor did their best to deflect the continuous attack of lightning bolts, surprised at the strange appearance, "What is the meaning of this Erebeth?" Abanor asked as he deflected another bolt with his axe.

"It seems something or someone is interfering. Not only that, but it is powerful." She explained, creating her own shield, "It does not matter, we got what we came for. It`s time to leave this pathetic place." The witch then disappeared in the cover of black smoke along with Abanor.

The white orb of light ceased its attack, noticing that Erebeth and Abanor did escape. Everyone was stunned at the sight of what happened, nobody knew what this thing was. Except for the fact that it just saved them.

"What in the world is that?" Sasha asked.

"Whatever it is, it helped us just now." Jocelyn replied.

Oli patted his helmet, "Maybe it's another fairy?"

Jocelyn shook her head, "I don't think so. Who are you?"

The strange orb made an intangible sound, as it whizzed over to where Trevor lay. Mason looked at the anomaly as he continued to chant his incantation. Katie held her brother close, but was amazed at what happened next.

The orb hovered over Trevor`s wound and instantly covered it in a flash of white light. To everyone`s surprise, the orb healed Trevor`s injury and made it looked like nothing ever happened. Trevor then opened his eyes and quickly sat up, placing a hand onto his head.

"Trevor!" Jocelyn yelled, kneeling down and kissing him.

"What the hell happened?" He asked.

"Erebeth`s attack knocked you unconsciousness and you started bleeding out. You scared me half to death." Katie explained, wiping her tears away.

Trevor held his side, "Holy crap, is that why my side hurts?"

"Don't worry you`re all healed up now. Thanks to this mysterious being." Mason added.

Katie stood up and walked towards the orb, "Thank you for saving my brother, but what are you?" She asked.

Again the orb made an intangible sound and started to take shape. Everyone was astonished at how the orb of light began to take the form of a man, the bright light shined blindly. In the place of the orb now stood an elder man with a long grey beard. He had shoulder length grey hair and kind eyes. Withered dark blue robes covered him from neck to toe and he carried a beautifully crafted staff.

The mysterious elder smiled as he spoke to the bewildered group, "Hello, I hope I didn't scare any of you. I should have interfered sooner before it got out of hand." He said in a somewhat scratchy tone.

"What do you mean? Have you been watching us?" Katie asked.

"I was watching Erebeth and Abanor. It was a surprise when you paladins showed up as well." He explained.

"Guess we`re pretty famous in Camelot." Theo commented.

The elder chuckled, "But of course! I was the one that created your powers after all."

Everyone gasped in surprise at what the elder just said. Mason quickly stood from his position and was the first to speak up, "I don't believe it….Merlin?"

Merlin nodded, "It is I. Glad to meet you all."

All the paladins couldn't believe that the man who stood before them was the one and only Merlin. Even Trevor was flabbergasted at the sight of the wizard, "Unbelievable." He commented."

Katie spoke up, "To think that we are speaking to the most powerful wizard of all time. How? Have you been alive this whole time?"

The ancient wizard gave a slight chuckle and began to pace around, "No, I perished many centuries ago. Once the war with Gremdon was over, I sealed Camelot away at the request of King Arthur. Before I passed I left behind a part of my essence in order to guard the castle, just in case anything like this ever occurred."

"Incredible, I don't have any words, but we have so many questions to ask you. Especially me." Mason said.

Merlin walked up to the young wizard, "I know, but there is little time now that I am in this form. Ask only the most important questions."

"Alright I got one. Why did Erebeth and Abanor go through all the trouble to find this place just to steal an urn?" Trevor asked."

The ancient wizard sighed, "I never would have thought anyone would be able to discover this land. King Arthur was the one who brought the urn to me and pleaded that I seal it away along with this place. It was the only way to keep England safe from future harm." Everyone listened intently as Merlin continued, "I did exactly what my king commanded and hid this place away, leaving only one entrance just in case he needed to come here."

"The portal." Jocelyn said.

"Yes. King Arthur then proceeded to ensure that his descendants would hide the portal and keep it protected. He disappeared after that, no one ever saw him again."

"And the urn?" Mason asked.

Merlin ran a hand through his beard, "The urn, it contains the ashes of….." He began to say, but fell silent.

"The ashes of whom?" Peter asked.

Merlin gave a deep sigh, "The ashes of Mordred."

Jocelyn, Katie, Peter, and Mason were the only ones surprised at the answer. The four of them looked to each other in bewilderment, not saying a word. Theo, Trevor, Oli, and Sasha stood confused as to why the others looked so surprised at what Merlin said.

"Okay, can someone fill us non-Arthurian experts in on what's going on?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah, who is this Mordred?" Sasha added.

Mason was the first to speak up, "Mordred, he was one of the knights who served on the round table. A good friend of King Arthur; though most experts say that he was his illegitimate son, but we don't really know."

"He also betrayed King Arthur and they had a long final battle against each other, dubbed the Battle of Camlann." Peter explained.

Jocelyn agreed, "It is believed that is where Mordred was defeated and where King Arthur was fatally wounded. My dad believes that it all happened here in Camelot."

Katie crossed her arms, "Well looks like King Arthur did survive and after defeating Mordred he brought him to Merlin and sealed him away."

"Why though?" Mason asked, facing Merlin, "Why was Mordred sealed away?"

"It all began after I created the virtue stones. Mordred was unhappy that King Arthur did not choose him to become a paladin that is when he betrayed the round table." The old wizard explained.

"That`s when he fought King Arthur?" Trevor asked.

Merlin shook his head, "Not quite. You see, Mordred wanted power and he believed that by becoming a paladin he could acquire that power. Unfortunately, King Arthur did not find him worthy of being chosen by the virtue stone and after discovering that he left. He sought power elsewhere."

"I`m going to take a wild guess here and say that he joined sides with Lord Gremdon?" Katie assumed.

"That is correct. After joining his army, Mordred somehow gained incredible power. I don't know how, but he became fully embraced by the darkness and was able to fend off your predecessors."

"So that is how we almost lost the war against Lord Gremdon." Mason added.

"Yes and I did everything within my power to enhance the paladins own powers, but Mordred seemed to get stronger every time. In the end, King Arthur was able to defeat him somehow and that's how he ended up here; sealed away for centuries."

All the paladins looked at each, but didn't say a word. They all still tried to grasp the newly revealed information to them and what to do about it. Mordred seemed like a dangerous individual and now his ashes were in the hands of Erebeth. Knowing her, she had some sort of plan up her sleeve to use against all of them.

"So what now?" Oli asked, breaking the silence.

"Easy, we go after Erebeth and Abanor, retrieve the urn and seal it again to prevent them from getting back. Right Trevor?" Theo asked.

He gave a sigh, "I`m not sure it's that easy. Erebeth went through a lot of trouble just to get here and get Mordred`s ashes. The real question is what is she planning to do with his ashes?"

"I have a feeling that she will more than likely want to bring him back to life." Mason chimed in.

"I hate to say it, but that seems like the most likely outcome." Jocelyn agreed.

Merlin also agreed, "I`m afraid you are right. That is the highest possibility, bringing back Mordred will be a huge asset to Lord Gremdon and his fight against all of you."

Katie puffed up her chest and gave a proud remark, "Well looks like we`re just going to fight ten times as hard now. There`s no way that we are going to let Erebeth bring Mordred back, so let`s get to it! Who`s with me!"

"You got me all fired up Katie! Let`s go take that bloody witch down!" Theo exclaimed.

Trevor smirked, "I`m with you there sis, but how about we take it one step at a time? Our main priority now is to go after Erebeth and Abanor. Thanks for all the information Merlin, but I think we`ve spent too much time here already."

The old wizard smiled, "Yes, I have kept you all here for far too long. My time is up too, my essence will soon fade from here."

Mason frowned, "I suppose I won't be able to ask you anymore questions, I have so many."

Merlin walked up to his fellow wizard and put a hand on his shoulder, "I`m glad to know that my magic lives on within you and your family."

"Wait, how do you know about my family?" Mason blinked in confusion.

"I can sense my spirit of magic within you Mason. You are a fine wizard and a great mentor to these young paladins. Continue what you are doing here and keep the spirit of my magic alive."

The young wizard smiled and bowed, "I will not let you down."

Merlin returned the smile, "Good, now before you and the paladins depart I have a gift for you all. But first, hold out your hands Mason."

Mason did as instructed and held out his hands. The older wizard then waved his hand over Mason`s and manifested an ancient tome. The large book contained the same insignia as the paladins, along with some sort of lock attached to it.

"That tome contains all my knowledge and events that transpired throughout my life. It is yours now Mason, it will help you in the fight against Gremdon." Merlin explained.

The young wizard was stunned, "I-I don't know what to say, but I`m grateful to you. Thank you Merlin."

He smiled, "Now for the next gift. This will drain the last of my power, but you paladins deserve it and may it suit you well just like it did with your predecessors."

Merlin then waved his staff and used up the last of his powers to engulf the paladins in a glorious light. From within the light the paladins emerged fully donned in their armor with a twist added to it. They were now clad out in full on armor from head to toe, replacing the parts covered in chainmail only. The crest on top of their helmets stuck out more, a robe wrapped around their waist now came down; fashioned in different Arthurian designs. They also carried shields now that sported their coat of arms along with their main weapon.

Each of them took a look at their new armor and felt a surge of power coursing through them. Trevor was the first speak up, "What is this? I feel a lot stronger."

"That is your new form of armor. You may call upon this new power whenever you deem necessary, I believe Sir Galahad took to calling it their Supreme Paladin form." Merlin explained.

"Incredible, to think we had access to this kind of power." Jocelyn commented.

Sasha twirled around, "I know and it doesn't even feel like this new armor is wearing us down. I feel so agile."

"Thank you Merlin. You`ve helped us out a greatly." Trevor said.

"The pleasure is all mine Sir Trevor. Now it is time for me to go and for you all as well." Merlin explained as his essence began to fade away. The ancient wizard gave one last smile as he waved the paladins and Mason goodbye, fading out into the air.

Trevor and the others powered down as they waved at the last bits of Merlin`s essence. They all gathered around as Mason stuffed the tome away with his magic, "Alright everyone looks like our job is done here."

"Yeah, now it's time to go after Erebeth and Abanor." Katie declared.

Her brother nodded, "Then let's not waste any more time. They probably left Camelot already, let's go before they get away."

Everyone nodded in agreement and began to rush out of the castle. They had learned a lot from Merlin, the discovery of Mordred`s ashes and the truth behind him was a new problem that could arise if they let Erebeth revive him. They would have to hurry if they had any chance to stop that from happening, but thanks to their newfound powers they might just be able too.

* * *

 **A/N: Whew! Sorry about taking so long to update everyone. I fell behind on many important thing so I had to catch up with everything first. Anyways hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! I think this beats out on of the other chapters for longest chapter, but its my favorite one so far! Next chapter will be up soon and its only going to get better from her (I hope) Until the next one!**


	27. Episode 27: End of One

**Episode 27: End of One**

* * *

After having their discussion with Merlin and gaining their newfound powers, the group quickly made their way through Camelot and returned to the portal. They wasted no time as one by one they jumped through, arriving back in the tunnels that were hidden beneath the palace.

Mason was able to sense Erebeth`s magic still lingering about, "I can still feel their presence, looks like Erebeth and Abanor made it through here not too long ago."

"Then that means we still have a chance to retrieve the urn." Katie commented.

"If they made it out of the castle then they would have met some resistance from the authorities." Jocelyn added.

"They could be preoccupied. It will give us time to catch up" Peter added.

"If the police are fighting against those two, then we have to hurry and help them out. We`re the only ones who can fight them off. Come on!" Trevor stated. However, before Trevor took another step he turned to Mason, "Umm…maybe you should lead the way Mason."

He chuckled, "Yes I should. We wouldn't want to get lost, there are spiders down here." He looked at Jocelyn with a teasing glare.

"Mason!" Jocelyn yelled, clutching onto Trevor`s arm.

Trevor gave a frustrated frown towards Mason. The wizard only laughed as he began to lead the paladins through the tunnels. Everyone else also joined in on the laughter for the moment before going off to face their most hated enemy.

* * *

Just outside the entrance to the palace, King Joshua, Princess Abigail, and Marty were standing on the sidelines as the Royal Guards and the London Police were engaged in combat against the two evil beings. The guards and the police fired their weapons at the two of them, but the guns were ineffective. Especially since Erebeth`s magic rendered them futile.

Erebeth deflected the bullets without much effort, as did Abanor. Although, they were surrounded completely by the authorities, making it difficult for Erebeth to concentrate in order to escape, "Blast these annoying humans!"

"We need to get out of here before the paladins show up!" Abanor shouted.

She grunted, "Don't you think I know that! I need you distract these pesky humans so that I can teleport us out of here."

"Leave it to me." Readying his weapon, but before Abanor was able to precede he was blindsided with an attack from Katie and Peter. The two paladins jumped through the air, bringing down their weapons onto Abanor and Erebeth; knocking them back.

"Sorry to cut in you two, but you guys aren't going anywhere." Katie declared.

"So looks like you paladins managed to catch up. You`re persistent I`ll give you that." Erebeth scoffed as she got back on her feet.

Peter leveled his halberd, "Yes, well you do have something that doesn't belong to you. We want the ashes of Mordred back, if you`d be so kind."

Grinning, she clutched the urn closer, "Oh, so you seem to know who is in this urn. How did you manage to find that out?"

"Sorry, but I don't feel like answering that question. Now, like Peter said, if you would be so kind as to hand the urn over. We don't want to take it by force." Katie demanded.

The witch shook a finger at her, "My, my paladin don't make threats that you can't accomplish."

"And you shouldn't underestimate what we`re capable of." She declared, leveling her weapon.

Abanor grunted, "The only thing you are capable of is getting in the way!"

"We`ll see about that!" Katie shouted as she charged at the two with Peter right behind her. The gold and silver paladins engaged Erebeth and Abanor cautiously until the others arrived.

After a few moments, the rest of the paladins arrived, donned in their armor before the fight would get out of hand. Abigail noticed them, quickly making her way over, along with her father and Marty, "You guys are back! Just in time too." The princess exclaimed.

Marty hugged his daughter, "When Erebeth and Abanor showed up before you guys, we thought the worst."

"Sorry dad, but we got caught up when they escaped. After we got out of Camelot and the tunnels, Trevor sent Katie and Peter on ahead so that we could come up with a plan. You will never believe it though, we got to meet Merlin!" Jocelyn explained.

He blinked in surprise, "Merlin!? H-how?"

Trevor cut in, "Sorry Mr. Byrd but we`ll give you the details later. Right now we have to get back the urn from Erebeth before she gets away."

"You better hurry and go help out your comrades." King Joshua said.

Trevor nodded his acknowledgement and rushed to join Katie and Peter, with the others following as well. They formed a line as Katie and Peter fell back to join them to stand against the evil witch and ox.

"So the rest of you have arrived. It is a pity that all of you have traveled back from Camelot, only to fail." Erebeth told them.

"I wouldn't count us out just yet Erebeth. You won`t get away this time!" Jocelyn pointed out.

"Oh, but I always get away my dear paladin." She chuckled, "I always win!" Erebeth then tap her staff on Abanor as his body was suddenly surging with dark magic.

The ox beast shouted at her as he struggled against the dark power, "Erebeth! What is this? What are you doing!?"

"Do not worry my dear Abanor. All I did was just give you a little boost of strength that you will use against the paladins."

Abanor grunted as the dark powers were overcoming him. His menacing red eyes become even angrier, he was completely losing control and becoming a mindless beast.

"That does not look good guys." Oli commented.

"She`s doing the same thing to Abanor, that she did against Peter and I." Katie explained.

Trevor shook his head, "Oh that's just great. We have no choice now but to stop him, come on guys let`s do this!"

"Let`s see you paladins fight against Abanor in this state." Erebeth cackled, "Go Abanor! Show them what you can do." Even though she was exhausted from using so much magic, Erebeth was able to vanish in a cloud of black smoke.

Abanor gave a glorified snort as he charged towards his enemies. The paladins also gave their own battle cry as they charged towards their enemy. The monstrous ox took on all the seven paladins at once, showing off his incredible strength. Peter and Katie struck first, with the gold paladin using his halberd in a low sweeping attack and the silver paladin jumping over Peter, bringing down her Warhammer. Abanor caught Peter`s weapon with his hoof and caught Katie by the wrist, stopping her attack. He swung Katie with little effort, sending her flying across the battlefield. He then kicked Peter with his free hoof, knocking him aside.

Sasha came in with blinding speed and used her lance to strike Abanor. The ox beast stood his ground and took on most of the hits. The blue paladin momentarily paused at the sight of Abanor being unaffected by her attacks. He knocked her lance aside and slashed Sasha with his axe, knocking her back against Theo whom was running up behind her.

Oli got in close with his own axe as he clashed with Abanor. The green paladin matched every blow from Abanor`s own axe. Although, there was a split second where Abanor was able to find an opening and slashed Oli across the chest. The youngest paladin grunted and tried to slice Abanor, but he was ineffective as the ox parried his axe and slashed him again with another powerful attack. Oli yelled in pain as he tumbled to the ground.

Jocelyn and Trevor came up against Abanor attacking simultaneously. Trevor came from the right as Jocelyn came up from the left, they swung their weapons at the huge beast but Abanor spun around and dodged their attacks. The rest of the paladins came running as they tried to surround Abanor, but in one swift motion he slammed his axe to the ground that was filled with dark energy; the ensuing shockwave sent all of the paladins flying back and slamming onto the ground.

"Maybe we should try a different approach." Sasha groaned.

Trevor stood up clutching at his side, "I think it`s time we take our new powers that Merlin gave us for a test drive."

Katie agreed, "I like the sound of that little brother."

Abanor gave out a huge snort, preparing to charge at them again.

"Supreme Paladin Form!" All seven friends cried out in unison.

Abanor was momentarily blinded by the different colored lights. Then from within the lights the paladins donned their upgraded armor as well as wielding their own weapon and shield.

At the entrance of the palace, the King, the princess, and Marty were stunned at the new developments of the paladin's powers, "Incredible!" Marty exclaimed.

"That's brilliant! I wish I had my own armor like that!" The princess expressed.

Mason chuckled, "Just wait and see at what they can do."

From afar, Erebeth had concealed herself within the crown of people watching as an ordinary citizen. She was breathing heavily from overusing her powers, but at the moment she too was stunned at the paladins in their new form. She clenched her fist, _"Those blasted paladins! Looks like they now have the edge against Abanor. It seems that they acquired this power in Camelot, but how?"_ Erebeth thought to herself in anger.

After the paladins summoned their new form, they prepared to follow up with a new attack plan, "Alright guys let`s show Abanor what were actually made of!" Trevor exclaimed as he led the charge.

Abanor snorted, going in as a one beast stampede. One by one the paladins attacked Abanor. Trevor went first as he blocked his opponent's axe with his shield, he the parried the axe aside as he slashed Abanor with his broadsword. Sasha came up next and lunged forward with her lance, she struck Abanor straight through. Theo followed up as he jumped through the air and bashed Abanor with his shield, then he used his Morningstar to hit Abanor across his snout.

Oli then came sliding in and used his axe to slice Abanor across his legs, he then spun around and slashed the ox on his back. Jocelyn and Katie came charging through together and bashed Abanor simultaneously with their mace and Warhammer. Finally Peter swooped in and used his halberd in one swift slash to bring Abanor down on his knees.

As Abanor was on his knees, the dark magic that engulfed him began to wear off. He groaned loudly as he addressed the paladins, "You damned paladins….worthless all of you."

"It`s time to end this. Everyone together!" Trevor exclaimed.

Abanor stood up weakly using every ounce of his remaining strength, but it wasn't enough. The paladins charged their weapons with magical energy as they prepared to strike Abanor down with one combined strike. Thanks to their powered up form, their attack would be tremendously more powerful.

They all cried out in unison, "Final paladin strike!" Abanor was unable to defend himself as the combined blast of magical energy hit him with full force and disintegrated him into a pile of ashes.

All of the paladins cheered as they were able to defeat their toughest enemy yet. They gathered around each other overjoyed at their victory, "We did it guys! We defeated Abanor!" Oli exclaimed.

"These new powers definitely came in handy." Katie said, putting an arm around her brother.

From where she stood, Erebeth gritted her teeth, "No, it's not over yet paladins." With a wave of her hand, Erebeth used some of the magic she regained while resting in order to bring Abanor back. A dark cloud appeared over his ashes as it brought Abanor back to life, but this time much, much bigger.

"I`m still here paladins!" Abanor roared in his booming voice, standing taller than Buckingham palace.

Everyone stood in shock at the sight of humongous beast. All the civilians that were gathered around fled in panic even the authorities ran away; hoping not to get trampled by Abanor.

"Well that's a load of bullocks." Jocelyn implied.

Peter nodded, "I`m with you there."

"Looks like we still got one last round with Abanor. Theo get us the zords!" Trevor ordered.

"Ask and thou shall receive." Theo replied as he used the lute to summon the zords.

As Theo played his melody, from within the sky the zords came down and surrounded themselves around Abanor. Without wasting any time, the paladins teleported themselves to their respective zord.

"No time to waste guys. Everyone form up." Trevor said.

In an instant the zords combined together forming the Arthurian Megazord. Katie and Peter also combined to form the Royal Megazord. Both giant mechanized beasts stood tall against the single Abanor, "So just give it everything we got right Trevor?" Jocelyn asked.

"We beat him in round one, we can beat him in round two. So long as we work together."

"Rangers, before you go up against Abanor I should let you know of a secret power that your zords have." Mason said as his voice echoed throughout the cockpit.

"We`re all ears." Trevor replied.

"Your zords have the power to combine together in order to form one ultimate megazord. You guys should use it so that you have a better chance of putting down Abanor once and for all."

Katie spoke up from within her cockpit, "I say it`s worth a shot little brother. Peter and I will join up with you guys."

"Sounds good sis, let`s do this! Arthurian Megazord, Royal Megazord, combine!"

In one motion the Royal Megazord split apart and attached itself onto the Arthurian Megazord. Peter`s golden dragon zord was now a part of the top half, which formed a new head and now sported four wings instead of two. Katie`s silver deer attached itself onto the bottom half as it split into two different pieces. The new megazord was now more bulky and menacing,

"Royal Arthurian Megazord complete." Trevor announced, "Let`s finish this everyone."

Abanor snorted, "I`m not impressed. You think your giant toy can defeat me? Think again!" He then charged with full force against the new zord.

The paladins new zord also moved forward and took the brunt of Abanor`s attack. The giant beast swung his axe against the giant mech, but to no avail. The zord then swung its giant arm, backhanding Abanor, following with a giant punch to the gut.

"We need to get Abanor out of the area before we cause any major damage." Peter pointed out.

"How about we take him to the sky? Let`s end this already." Trevor told the rest of them.

The megazord then grabbed Abanor and took off with him high into the sky. Abanor squirmed around trying to get loose, "Let me go!"

Jocelyn chuckled, "If you insist."

Once the megazord made it high enough, it released Abanor, sending him tumbling down through the air. It then summoned its sword as it went after its foe, coming down on him like a meteor. Abanor yelled as he was falling, unaware at the megazord coming at him. It one fatal swoop, Abanor was struck down as the megazord sliced him in the air turning him into dust once again.

Erebeth viewed the destruction of her companion from below. She did not care for him being destroyed, however it did infuriate her that the paladins would simply not go down. She clenched her fist and left the scene to a more secluded area. The witch vanished in a cloud of black smoke, returning back to her master's lair with the urn still in her possession.

The paladins returned back to the ground as they met up with Mason, Marty, Abigail, and the King. They congratulated the warriors for their victory against Abanor.

"Congratulations paladins. I owe you a debt for protecting the palace." King Joshua said.

"Well it is our rightful duty your majesty." Jocelyn replied, "Even though we defeated Abanor, Erebeth still got away with the urn."

"Again." Theo added.

Mason chimed in, "Don't worry guys, we will stop her. Even if she does have the urn that won't stop us."

"We`ll figure out her next move. Now that Abanor is gone, Erebeth is next on the list." Trevor said.

"You guys also have our support if you ever need anything." Princess Abigail smiled, "I`ll be hanging around whenever you guys need a hand."

Her father placed a hand on her shoulder, "That's right, don't hesitate to ask."

"We appreciate that your majesty." Trevor bowed, "Now how about we all get out of here and rest? I`m pretty beat."

Katie stretched, "That makes two of us."

The rest of the team agreed and left the cleanup of the attack to the authorities. After their trip to Camelot, meeting Merlin, and battling it out with Abanor, the paladins were in need of a well-deserved rest. Even though it was such a long and treacherous day, this would only be the first with many more to come.

* * *

After the paladins were able to defeat Abanor using their newfound powers, Erebeth was able to get away during their fight and return to the cave before the paladins were able to come after her. She arrived exhausted from using her powers so much consecutively, but she gave a wicked smile. Erebeth made her way through the winding tunnels of the cave until she came upon her masters' personal quarters.

Lord Gremdon sat on his throne with a bored expression on his face; he immediately perked up when he noticed Erebeth. He watched his subordinate approach him, "At last you have returned Erebeth. My patience was starting to wear thin."

The witch gave a bow, "Apologies my lord. The paladins managed to intercept us in Camelot, but as you can see they failed in retrieving the urn from me."

"Yes and it seems that fool Abanor was defeated by them! I witnessed what happened after you two came back from Camelot through your crystal ball."

Erebeth scoffed, "I did what I thought was necessary and gave him a little push, but if you ask me my lord I frankly don't care that he perished."

"That may be true, but it still seems that the paladins were able to best him with their new powers." Lord Gremdon stated as he rose from his throne.

"It seems that they acquired these new powers in Camelot somehow."

Her master walked up to her, "Yes, but now it seems that we have acquired a power source of our own."

"Yes master. As you can see I have brought this urn and within it contains the ashes of our old friend Mordred." She explained.

Lord Gremdon showed a hint of astonishment at what Erebeth told him, Mordred? Impossible, didn't that pest King Arthur vanquish him?"

The witch shook her head as she opened the urn and examined its contents, "He did, but his ashes still remained after their battle. It seems that to truly be rid of Mordred, King Arthur sealed him away in Camelot never to be found. That is until now."

"If you have his ashes does that mean you can revive him?" He asked.

"Of course, I just need some time to prepare the ritual and gather the necessary items."

Lord Gremdon laughed menacingly, "Excellent! Get to work right away Erebeth, Mordred will become a valuable asset to us. Just like he was all those centuries ago."

Erebeth bowed, "I will begin at once master." She left his quarters with the urn in her possession, it was going to be a long and tedious process in order to bring back Mordred. Although, she smiled wickedly at the thought of bringing him back. Mordred's presence will truly terrify the paladins. The time it would take to bring him back will surely be worth it in the end.


	28. Episode 28: The Final Omen

**Episode 28: The Final Omen**

* * *

It was a dark and foggy landscape, Katie seemed to find herself in the middle of this strange mist; not knowing how she came about this place. She still wore her pajamas as she began to walk carefully through the mysterious fog. As she continued to walk, the mist became thicker and she stopped once it became clear that she could go no further.

Katie tried looking around to catch a glimpse of anything, but was unable to see anything through the thickness of the ominous fog. The only thing she was able to do was stand motionless as a vicious growl pierced through the mist, "Hello?" Shivering as she called out. No response, only silence, again calling out, "Hello?"

Again no response, Katie began to shiver more intensely as fear coursed through her body. Suddenly a low growly voice spoke up, "It`s time Katie, it`s time." The voice echoed.

"Who`s there?" She called out.

The voice spoke again, "It`s time. Your fate has been decided."

"My fate? What does that mean?" Katie told herself, "Whoever is there, you better show yourself! Enough games!"

From within the fog, two menacing red eyes emerged. The entity known as the black shuck slowly made itself visible to Katie; it spoke in its growly voice, "You cannot run from fate Katie."

The silver paladin went wide at the sight of the haunting apparition. Her heart began beating faster and her breathing getting heavier; she was absolutely terrified. The black shuck gave a snarl and then charged at her.

Katie immediately took off running in the opposite direction. She could hear the black shuck chasing after her through the endless fog, but she didn't look back and kept running for however long her legs would take her. The endless chase continued as Katie feared for her life, she suddenly came to an abrupt stop, noticing that the black shuck was no longer pursing her.

Tears began streaming down her cheeks as she looked around fearfully, "Leave me alone!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, trying to catch a glimpse of the creature.

There was nothing in sight as Katie tried to calm herself down, but fear kept her from achieving that. Being scared was something Katie wasn't used to and being in this state made her feel truly helpless. This fear wouldn't be dying out anytime soon as a sudden silhouette manifested itself before Katie, startling her. She squinted her eyes in order to get a better view through the fog, the silhouette wasn't in the shape of the black shuck, but instead in the shape of a person.

Katie couldn't make out who it was, but she knew it wasn't the malevolent dog. Suddenly the mysterious silhouette dissipated and once again the growly voice of the black shuck echoed out, "That is your fate."

It was clear that the black shuck was trying to tell her something, but Katie had no clue as to what it was trying to convey to her. She didn't want to listen to the creature, "Shut up! Why the hell won't you leave me alone! She expressed with tears still swelling in her eyes, "Answer me!"

"There is no escape!" The black shuck told her. She turned around quickly in surprise and as soon as she did, the black shuck didn't hesitate to pounce at her. The sudden attack caused her to scream and bring her out of this illusion.

Katie suddenly shot up from bed, waking from her nightmare. She was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily, she looked around before realizing she was no longer in the fog but back in her room. Katie ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath before sitting at the edge of her bed. Looking at the time, she noticed it was only 2:30 am.

She looked at her trembling hands and whispered, "That's the sixth night in a row, the same nightmare." Rubbing her face with her hands she thought, "I don`t understand what this nightmare is supposed to mean? What is it trying to tell me?"

Katie pondered on the thought for a moment before getting up and going to the bathroom. She exited her room quietly, not wanting to wake up her brother. Once she entered the bathroom, she locked the door and leaned against it. It had been a week since the trek to Camelot and when Katie crossed paths with the black shuck; ever since then she hasn't been able to get a good night's sleep. The same nightmare has been plaguing her over and over, giving her the same message, telling her about fate.

She shook her head as she walked over to the sink. Splashing some water on her face and looked into the mirror, "Get a hold of yourself Katie. You can`t let this get to you, you're stronger than this." She told her reflection, suddenly her image changed into the face of the black shuck; startling her.

Katie gave an audible gasp as she fell back onto the tile floor. She scurried backwards and bumped into the wall, "I must be going insane, I`m starting to see the black shuck everywhere. I have to tell Trevor, but will he believe me? No, I`ll tell Jocelyn, but they`ll both probably think I`m crazy." Katie began to pull at her hair, "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! You have to do something!"

The silver paladin wanted to scream, but she held it back. She let go of her hair and put herself in the fetal position, eyes begin to swell with tears. Katie began thinking about her brother and her friends to try and push the thoughts of the wicked dog out of her mind. It was no use, her mind just kept displaying thoughts of the black shuck. Even her memories were beginning to warp into images of the malevolent beast; she was truly losing her sanity.

Katie wept silently on the bathroom floor. Curling up on herself, she didn't know what to do anymore, so she stayed in the bathroom, motionless as she cried to herself for the rest of the night.

* * *

On the outskirts of the city, within the vicinity of Lord Gremdon`s cave; Erebeth stood outside as she gazed at the stars. The witch had been out most of the night gathering herbs and the like to perform the ritual that would revive Mordred.

She continued to gaze at the stars, "The time is almost upon us. Soon the paladins will know true fear and they will be helpless." She thought to herself as she made her way over to the entrance of the cave.

Upon entering, she made her way over to her masters' quarters. Gremdon sat on his throne, sharpening his sword; acknowledging his subordinate when she entered, "How are the preparations coming along?"

She bowed, "Going smoothly master. I`ve pretty much gathered every item needed for the ritual, except for one of that is required and is of the upmost importance."

"What item would that be?"

Erebeth smirked, "Blood my lord."

Gremdon stopped sharpening his weapon and glanced up at his subordinate, "Blood? Whose blood?"

"Royal blood, and a significant amount of it. Without it, we would not be able to revive Mordred." She explained.

"Royal blood you say? From which member of the Royal Family will you be taking the blood?" He asked.

She began pacing around, "The King of course, his blood will suffice. It will also show that no one is out of our reach, not even the Royal Family."

Lord Gremdon maliciously smiled, "Yes, I like that. I suppose you will head for the city and retrieve his blood?"

"Yes, but first I will need to find a suitable warrior that will help me in my endeavor."

"I`m sure we have one meddling about in this place. Do as you see fit Erebeth, but make sure that this ritual goes without any interference or you might just end up like Abanor." Gremdon threatened.

Erebeth bowed, "You have nothing to worry about my lord, it will be done."

Lord Gremdon returned to sharpening his sword, "Return to me when you are ready. Now leave me be."

The witch didn't say another word as she left her masters quarters. She would need to hurry and retrieve the kings blood in order for the ritual to be done in time. There was nothing more she would like than bringing Mordred back to life, it would be one of her best accomplishments. She was going to truly show the Paladins who is superior in every way.

* * *

Later that morning, Katie came out of her bedroom ready for the day. After having a mini breakdown in the bathroom last night, she had pulled herself together and returned to her room. Although, she didn't know if she would be able to keep it together since she didn't get any sleep. She made her way over to the kitchen where she found Trevor cooking up some breakfast.

Trevor smiled at her as he served her some pancakes, "Morning sis, thought I would get up a little earlier and make some breakfast for you."

She gave a weary smile, sitting down at the counter, "Thanks, but I`m not really hungry."

Trevor raised an eyebrow, "But you love pancakes sis. You feeling okay?" He asked, taking a closer look at her, "You still seem a bit tired."

Katie didn't say anything as she contemplated on whether or not she should tell her brother about her nightmares. She gave another weak smile, "No, I`m fine it's just that I might have stayed up a little late to work on my presentation for one of my classes. I`ll just eat later." Katie lied to him, pushing the plate away.

"Well yeah, but still. You should eat something, breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Her brother told her, pushing the plate of pancakes back to her.

She huffed, "I appreciate you cooking me breakfast little brother, but I`m not in the mood to eat anything."

Trevor looked at her curiously, "Come on sis, one won't hurt. You sure you're okay?"

"I`m fine Trevor, I just don't have an appetite this morning." She responded with a hint of frustration, "I better go to school before I`m late." Katie explained as she grabbed her backpack and began to head for the door.

"Uh…okay. I`ll be at Mason`s working on how to stop Erebeth."

"Yeah, I`ll join up later." Katie replied as she opened the door. She sighed, "I`m sorry Trevor….it's just been a little hectic for me lately."

He smiled, "That's okay sis. I understand, just take it easy will you?

With another weak smile, Katie replied, "I will, love you Trevor."

"Love you too sis. See you later." He waved goodbye.

Katie returned the wave and exited her flat. She didn't know how her day was going to be like; she really hoped it would go her way. Unfortunately for Katie, her day was going to test the limits of her sanity and possibly push her over the edge.

* * *

Jocelyn Byrd sat in her statistics class waiting for it to begin and also waiting for Katie to show up as well since this was the only class they had together. Not a minute later did her best friend walk through the door. Katie walked up the steps to the top row of desks and sat next to Jocelyn, "Morning."

"Morning." Jocelyn replied, looking at her curiously, "You alright?"

Katie gave an exasperated sigh, "Yes I`m fine why do you ask?"

"You look a little pale and you have bags under eyes." Jocelyn pointed out.

"Really? I haven't noticed." Katie replied sarcastically.

Jocelyn was taken aback by her response, "Well I`m sorry for asking. I just wanted to know if you were alright is all."

"I`m fine, I already heard all of this from Trevor. I don't need to hear it from you too." She annoyingly retorted.

Before Jocelyn could respond, the professor walked in and announced that they were going to begin the class. She looked at Katie confused at why she was in such moody state, her best friend wasn't usually like this. Jocelyn had the same feeling she had back in Camelot about Katie, something was wrong with her friend and she knew that was the reason for her strange behavior.

As the professor gave his lecture and wrote across the board, Katie took notes like everybody else. Although, her mind kept wandering off to a different place, taking her back to that foggy landscape as the black shuck stood in front of her. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she looked to see that it was Jocelyn trying to tell her something but Katie couldn't hear what her friend was saying.

"Can you say that again?" Katie asked, snapping herself out of her daydream.

"I said that the professor is calling you." Jocelyn told her.

Katie looked to the front of the class and found the professor waiting on her, "Are with us Miss Collins? Would you like to come up and show the students how to do this problem?" He gestured.

"Uh yeah, sorry." She replied, getting up from her seat and making her way down to the board.

Katie took the marker from her professor and hesitantly stared at the problem on the board. She took a deep breath and began to work out the problem on the board. Katie thought she was working out the problem normally, but unbeknownst to her the class was shocked at what she was doing.

Jocelyn gasped silently and stared in shock at what Katie was writing on the board. She noticed the class muttering with each other about what her friend was doing on the board.

The silver paladin was oblivious of her surroundings as she continued to write on the board at a continuously faster rate. Her eyes were focused at the tasked at hand and didn't notice the professor calling out to her, while trying to shake her out of her trance, "Ms. Collins? You can stop now. Ms. Collins?"

Katie continued to write, ignoring the attempts to bring her back to reality. It was until Jocelyn made her attempt at bringing her back, "KATIE!" She yelled, standing up from her seat.

In the moment her name was called out, Katie stopped writing as she was brought out of her trance. She blinked in confusion for a moment before turning around and noticed the class giving her strange looks. The stares made her even more confused, Katie looked up to see Jocelyn with a worried expression on her face.

"Ms. Collins are you alright?" The professor asked.

Katie looked at him and nodded, "Um…yeah, why?"

The professor said nothing and just pointed at the board. Katie slowly turned towards the board and dropped the marker she was still holding, startled at what she wrote. To her surprise, instead of writing out the answer to the math problem, she had written the words "black shuck" across the whole white board.

"No…no." Katie whispered to herself. Tears began to swell up in her eyes once again, "No, no, no, no, no!" Katie yelled, pulling at her hair.

Jocelyn looked on at her friend, scared at what was going on. She then turned her attention to Katie`s notebook that was next to her, within the page that it was open to were the exact same words as written on the board. Jocelyn`s eyes widened in shock as she finally realized what was going on with her friend, before she could call out to Katie, she noticed that her friend was already leaving the classroom in a hurry.

Jocelyn hurriedly made her way down the stairs and went after Katie, "Don't worry professor I`ll go check on her and make sure she`s alright."

* * *

After heading out of the classroom, Katie rushed to the nearest bathroom. When she entered, she made her way over to one of the sinks and looked into the mirror. Katie looked at herself and began to have trouble breathing and she felt her heart starting to beat faster as well. Katie didn't understand what was going on, but she was frightened.

Within the next instant, Jocelyn stepped through the door and found Katie struggling to calm herself, "Oh my god! Katie what's wrong?" She asked, making her way over to her friend.

Katie struggled to speak between breaths, "I…c-cant... breath."

"Katie you need to calm down. I think you're having a panic attack."

When she said that, Katie began freak out even more, "W-what? Oh…god." Katie then began to have even worse trouble breathing.

Jocelyn grabbed Katie and gently put her against the wall, "Here, just sit down and try to breathe slowly. It's not going to help any if you panic even more."

"H-h-help m-me." Katie pleaded as she grabbed Jocelyn`s hand.

She squeezed her hand, "Don`t worry love I`m here for you. I just need you calm down first."

"H-h-how d-do….I d-do…t-that?" Katie asked, still struggling to breathe.

"Katie I need you to look at me. I need you to think of something, anything." Jocelyn explained.

The silver paladin looked at Jocelyn, "T-think…about w-what?"

She thought for a moment before answering, "What keeps you grounded? Think about what or whom keeps you grounded in this world. What keeps you going?"

Katie`s breathing began to slow down a bit, "T-Trevor."

Jocelyn smiled, "Good, that's good. Just keep thinking about Trevor. Close your eyes and just think about him."

Katie nodded and closed her eyes. She thought about how Trevor always takes care of her and how she always tries to protect him. Her breathing suddenly slowed down a lot more and then she finally was able to completely regain control.

"See, much better right?" Jocelyn asked.

"Yeah, much better." She replied, taking in a deep breath.

Jocelyn then sat down next to Katie and began to ask her about what had happened, "Katie…what`s going on with you? Why were you writing "black shuck" all over the board?"

"I don't know. Ever since we came back from Camelot I haven't been sleeping and I`ve been having nightmares about the black shuck." She explained.

"Nightmares about the black shuck, but why?"

Tears started streaming down her face, "Remember when I asked you if there were any English myths about dogs a few months ago?"

Jocelyn nodded, "Yeah."

"Well…that night is when the black shuck first showed up. After that, it only appeared a couple more times. The last was in Camelot." Katie laid her head on Jocelyn`s shoulder, "I feel like I`ve been going insane ever since."

Jocelyn reassured her, "You aren't going insane love. It`s just the black shuck messing with your mind."

"I can't fight it back though. I`ve been trying, but it just keeps coming back."

"Katie, how many times has the black shuck appeared before you?" She asked."

"Only three, but I`ve been seeing it in my dreams for the past week."

Jocelyn went wide-eyed and remained silent for a moment, " _Oh no. If the legends are true then that means…_ " She thought to herself.

Katie looked up at Jocelyn, "Hey, what`s wrong?"

"Tell me, what is your nightmare about?" Jocelyn asked in a serious tone.

"Umm…I`m in the middle of a field, I think and there`s this creepy mist surrounding me. Then the black shuck appears and tells me that my fate has been sealed." She paused for a moment before continuing, "After it tells me that, it starts chasing me through the fog and I just keep running and running until I just stop."

"Go on. What else?"

"Uh, the black shuck then disappears and I see this silhouette appear, but I can't see through the fog."

"Can you make out what it is?" Jocelyn asked.

Katie placed a hand on her chin, "It looked like it was in the shape of a person, but I couldn't tell who."

"Anything else?"

"After that the black shuck appears again and attacks me. The nightmare always ends there." Katie explained, finishing her story.

Jocelyn crossed her arms and gave deep sigh, "Why didn't you tell me about any of this earlier? I would have helped you."

Katie shrugged, "I didn't think of it at first, but after the last couple of times I thought I was going crazy. I thought you would have too."

"Oh bullocks Katie you know that's not true. You're my best friends after all!" She stated while giving Katie a hug.

"I know it's just…I was scared. I wasn't thinking straight." Katie responded, while taking the comfort of the hug.

Jocelyn let go, "I had a feeling something was wrong."

"I`m sorry. I should have told way earlier, but even now that I did, I still don't know what to do."

"I have an idea. How about we go with the others and tell them about this? Mason might have some answers and I`m sure Trevor will want to hear what you`ve been going through." Jocelyn explained.

Katie let out a chuckle, "He`s going to scold me for not telling him. He worries about me too much."

Jocelyn smiled, "He has every right to, but don't worry I`ll keep him in line."

Katie gave another chuckle as she and Jocelyn stood up from their positions. The two headed out of the bathroom and made their way back to the classroom to grab their things and give some sort of explanation to their professor.

Once they were done with all that, they headed off campus in order to join the rest of the team at Mason`s hideout. Jocelyn told Katie that their mentor might have some answers but the black paladin already had an answer. Although, there was no way she could tell Katie yet, not until she consulted with the others and see how they would react; for now she would keep it to herself.

* * *

 **AN: Hey there everyone! This is the start of a new arc, so I`m excited on what is coming up in the next few chapters. This is going to focus on Katie a little if you haven`t noticed from reading this chapter. So stay tuned everyone and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Later!**


	29. Episode 29: From Within The Ashes

**Episode 29: From Within the Ashes**

* * *

After having her breakdown at school, Katie along with Jocelyn arrived to meet up with everybody at Mason's hideout. The two of them found Marty and Mason examining the tome that was given to him by Merlin, while the rest of the team were talking among themselves along with the company of Princess Abigail.

"Hey everyone!' Jocelyn greeted, as she and Katie made their way over towards the group.

"Hey there lovely." Trevor replied with a kiss to his girlfriend, "What about you sis, are you feeling better?"

Katie just nodded, "Yeah I'm okay, don't worry."

Jocelyn looked to Katie and gave her a sharp stare, telling her to explain to Trevor about what happened to her during class. The silver paladin shook her head and mouthed no to Jocelyn.

Trevor looked at both of them confused, "Uh what are you guys doing?"

Jocelyn pushed Katie softly in order to get her to talk to her brother, but she wasn't having it, "Trevor, your sister would l-"

"Love if you could bring me some tea!" Katie interrupted, giving Jocelyn a sharp stare of her own.

"Y-yeah sure thing sis." He replied confused as he walked off to bring some tea.

"You're going to have to tell him." Jocelyn told her.

Katie sighed, "I will, just…not in front of everybody."

"Hey, what are you two murmuring about?" Theo asked.

Jocelyn smiled, "Oh nothing. Anyways, what brings you out here princess?" She asked, taking a seat on the couch.

Abigail took a sip of her own tea, "I thought I would stop by and see if I could be of any help. I know how much trouble Erebeth has caused, especially with her stealing the ashes of Mordred…well I thought you guys could use an extra hand."

"That's very sweet of you princess. We`ll take all the help we can." Jocelyn replied, "Has Mason found any information in that tome Merlin gave to him?"

"Nothing yet, he has been going through that book all morning." Sasha explained, "Even with your dad helping him, there is still a lot of information to go through."

Trevor returned with two cups of tea in his hands. He handed one to his sister and the other to Jocelyn as he sat back down, "With all that information, there is bound to be something useful."

"Even if we do find something, do you think it will stop Erebeth?" Peter asked, "Knowing her, it might not even work."

"Come on Peter, don't say that." Oli told him.

"Yeah we have to hold out that we can find something." Trevor added, "Erebeth can't have the upper hand forever."

Jocelyn stood up and moved to sit on Trevor's lap, "You're right, it's only a matter of time before that bloody witch gets what's coming to her."

Theo raised a finger, "I think you meant to say that bloody bitch will get what's coming to her." He chuckled to himself, "Come on, we all know that's what she is."

Everyone just rolled their eyes at him as Mason gave out a mild yell, "Ah! I bloody found it!"

They all scurried over towards their mentor, gathering around him, "Did you find something Mason?" Sasha asked.

"Please tell me you found a solution." Trevor added.

Mason turned the gigantic book towards them, "Merlin has many passages here that explain how to counter dark magic. Although, none of them really explain on how the dark magic is performed."

"We think that he didn't really want anyone to learn the ways of the dark arts." Marty added.

"I sense a "but" coming." Theo commented.

Mason nodded, "In this passage here, Merlin does explain the ritualistic spell that is used to bring someone back from the afterlife."

"Okay, so how do we stop this ritualistic spell?" Jocelyn asked.

"Merlin states that there is no counter-spell for it but that the only way to prevent it is to interrupt the caster."

Everyone frowned, "Well that's not much help. Unless we know where Erebeth is performing the spell, we won't be able to stop her." Oli noted.

"I'm afraid so." Marty agreed.

Katie chimed in, "There has to be something we can do. I have a bad feeling that if we don't stop Erebeth from reviving Mordred….something terrible will happen."

Jocelyn looked to her friend and was about to speak up, but was interrupted by Trevor, "Don't worry sis, nothing bad will happen. Not to you, not to me or anyone else in here. I'll make sure of that." He reassured in a prideful tone.

Katie only smiled in return, but didn't say anything else. She wanted to believe her brother, but the haunting of the black shuck was diminishing her hope and giving her an unsatisfying feeling about this upcoming situation. She ignored the sensation for now and just put her faith into her brother and comrades. After all, she possessed the virtue stone of faith and that meant that her own faith has to be strong. She had to believe that her predecessor, Lady Beatrix would do the same.

"Trevor is right, as long as we stick together we'll be fine." Mason added, "Even if there is no counter-spell, this passage still explains what items are necessary for the ritual to be performed."

"Well I suppose that's better than nothing." Peter commented.

Trevor crossed his arms, "What are the items she needs? If she is still searching for them, then maybe we can stop her from collecting them all."

"That's a good idea." Jocelyn agreed, "Even if she has Mordred's ashes, she wouldn't be able to revive him without the necessary items."

"Most of these are fairly commonplace items that witches and wizards use. Although, it is this last item that is particularly intriguing." Mason pointed out.

"And that would be what?" Sasha asked.

"Blood of the worthy."

Everyone looked to each other confused, "Blood? Is that it?" Trevor asked.

"He said blood of the worthy Trevor." Jocelyn corrected him.

"Worthy blood? What does that even mean?" Theo asked.

Marty shrugged, "We're not exactly sure."

"If Erebeth seeks blood, then it has to be someone powerful. Someone whose blood would be able to tie Mordred's soul onto this world." Mason explained.

Trevor placed a hand to his chin, "Blood of the worthy….makes sense I guess. Do you guys think that she has found any yet?"

"I don't think so. If she has to bring back someone as powerful as Mordred, then it would take her some time to find the right person's blood." Peter explained.

"Well then I suppose we should start looking for whom her target could be." Abigail chimed in, after just standing on the side listening.

Trevor looked at her, "I'm sorry princess, we?"

She nodded with a smile, "Yes us. You guys can't be the only ones to protect London. As princess, it is also my duty to look out after this city."

Trevor rubbed his neck, "I don't think that's a good idea. I wouldn't want you to get hurt if something were to happen."

"I second that. You're going to be this city's future queen one day, we can't risk you getting hurt." Peter agreed.

The princess giggled as she walked over to Mason, "I appreciate you guys looking out for me, but I think I can manage." She said, while patting his shoulder, "Mason here has been showing me the ways of magic. I've been training under him in order to become a witch."

"Really? How long has this been going on?" Jocelyn asked, a bit surprised.

The wizard chuckled, "Well I started training her a couple months before you guys become the paladins. Since then, I haven't really had much time going over to the palace and training her."

"Since Mason can't come to me, I'll start coming to him. It also gives me a chance to help out around here when needed." Abigail explained.

"Well are there any objections guys?" Trevor asked, looking towards his team.

Everyone just shrugged and agreed with what the princess said, "Alright then Abigail, guess you can help us out with this one." Trevor told her.

"Brilliant! Where should we begin?"

"Well there's not much we can do at the moment. Perhaps, we should try and figure out who Erebeth is going to go after?" Marty suggested.

Trevor agreed, "Sounds like a plan."

Everyone else also agreed as they broke up their group. Mason, Marty, along with Abigail continued to discuss amongst themselves. In the meantime the paladins tried to enjoy a little down time, there wasn't much they could do besides wait.

As they waited Katie made the decision to talk to her brother like Jocelyn had suggested earlier. She was nervous about talking to him and what he would think about all that she's been through. Katie gave a deep sigh and made her way over to her brother, "Hey Trevor…I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Sure sis what's up?" He asked sitting next to Jocelyn, who already knew what Katie was going to talk about.

"Umm… I was thinking if we could talk over there. Privately." She pointed out towards the corner of the hideout.

"Okay." He shrugged.

The two made their way over to the corner of the hideout and began to talk with each other, "Listen Trevor….there's something that has been going on with me lately." Katie explained.

Her brother put his hands in his pockets, "I figured there was. You've been acting so strange lately, especially today. What is it?"

"I don't know how to say this but…." She nervously said, while twiddling her thumbs.

Trevor looked concerned, "Just say it sis. Get it off your chest."

She nodded and took another deep breath, "Okay about a month ago-"

Before Katie could continue, she was interrupted by Abigail, "What!" She yelled.

Everyone turned to look at the princess, she was on her phone with a shocked expression on her face. She put her phone down as everyone gathered around her, "What's wrong princess?" Sasha asked.

"The palace it's being attacked again. Erebeth is going after my father."

"Looks like she's making a move." Jocelyn said.

"Do you think this has anything to do with reviving Mordred?" Oli added.

"Who knows, but either way we have to get to the palace now. We can't let Erebeth get a hold of the King, no telling what she will do." Trevor implied.

Mason used his necklace to try and determine the attack on the palace, "It looks like she is definitely there. She must have gone through my protective ward that I had set up around the palace without me knowing."

"She really is a pain in the ass." Trevor replied, "No more wasting time though. Let's hurry everybody."

The rest of the team nodded and prepared themselves to teleport off to the palace. Right before they did, Abigail hollered out to them, "Wait guys! I'm coming with you!" She pleaded.

Jocelyn put her hands up, "That's not a good idea princess. I know you want to help, but we can't risk you getting captured by Erebeth either."

"I know about the dangers you guys fight, but I'm coming! I'm not going to let Erebeth get a hold of my father." She retorted, "Mason tell them!" She exclaimed, turning to him.

"I think it is best that you stay here with me and Marty, princess." He implied.

She gave a frustrated growl, "You guys don't understand, I need to go and help my father."

Katie then interjected, "We understand, but it's still too risky for you to go."

The princess crossed her arms and gave the paladins a stern look, "You guys cannot force me to stay, besides we're wasting time here debating about this."

Everyone then turned to Trevor, giving him the final say on whether or not the princess should come. He gave a defeated sigh, "Alright you can come, but you have to stay close to us no matter what."

Abigail gave a smile and nodded, "I promise I won't get in the way."

"Then it's settled. We've spent enough time here, let's go save the king." Trevor announced, as he and the rest of the team, along with the princess teleported off to Buckingham Palace.

Mason and Marty looked to each and simply sighed simultaneously as they waited for the paladins to return, hoping that they would be able to stop Erebeth in time.

* * *

Meanwhile on the courtyard of Buckingham Palace, Erebeth and her newest warrior, WarWolf had infiltrated the outside of the palace and were currently attacking. The two easily made their way pass the guards and attacking anyone who stood in their way.

WarWolf picked up one of the royal guards by the neck and held him in the air. Erebeth then stood next to her warrior as she asked the guard the whereabouts of the king, "One of you guards must know where in the palace the king is."

The guard struggled letting his words out, "I-I will… not tell you….a thing." He said.

"Well then I suppose you don't value your life." She told him, "Crush his throat." She waved to WarWolf, but before the monster could, it was attacked by magic blasts from behind.

The monster growled in momentary pain, as he dropped the guard and turned around in anger. Before him the paladins came up running already donned in their armor, "You know, I love dogs, but this one is pretty ugly." Theo commented.

Katie froze in place for a moment as the monster before her reminded her of the black shuck. She shook the thought out of her head for the moment and put her concentration back to the fight that was about to ensue.

Erebeth scowled at the sight of the paladins, "For once could you paladins leave me to terrorize in peace!"

"For once could you stop being so infuriating!" Jocelyn shot back.

"Seriously, there aren't enough words to describe you." Trevor agreed.

The witch scoffed, "I care not what you children think of me. The only thing that matters at the moment is obtaining your king's blood."

"So that's whose blood you're after." Trevor said.

Oli pointed at the witch, "Pretty stupid of you to tell us that, don't you think?"

"It does not matter. It is not like you paladins can stop me, just like you couldn't stop me in Camelot."

The princess then stepped forward furiously and shouted at Erebeth, "I won't let you take anything from my father! So I think its best that you leave before you get hurt!"

Erebeth gave out a high-pitched cackle, "Before I get hurt? Who do you think you are princess? You cannot possibly hurt me."

Sasha grabbed Abigail's hand, "Come on princess you need to stay back."

"Don't worry princess we will take care of this." Jocelyn added.

Abigail nodded and stepped back, letting her friends take care of the situation. Erebeth then scoffed again, "Pathetic princess, I suppose that the royal family has always been weak."

"Enough of this Erebeth! We're taking you down right here, right now!" Trevor called out.

She twirled her staff, "Yes, I suppose we should. Although, I'm going to let my monster here take care of you, I have a job to do." She told them as she disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

"Trevor she's going to go after the king." Jocelyn told him.

"I know. Alright this is what we're going to do." He started to explain, but before Trevor could say anything, WarWolf gave off a menacing growl and charged straight at them.

The paladins quickly rolled out of the way, while also trying to protect the princess. The monster didn't let up as it continued to attack. It swung its huge paws, to slash at Theo and Peter who were the closest ones. They both managed to block the attack, but were pushed back by the force of it. Oli then came in from behind with a swing from his axe, landing a hit on the wolf monster. It staggered forward a bit before it quickly turned around and sent a shockwave attack from its paws. Oli flew back through the air but was caught by Sasha before he landed on the ground.

Oli looked back to her, "Thanks for that."

"No problem." She replied.

"Nice catch Sasha! I'm going to need you to hold down the fight here with the others." Trevor told her, "Jocelyn, Katie and I will take the princess, so we can go after the king."

The blue paladin dodged another attack from WarWolf, "Alright, and good luck."

"Princess you lead the way to wherever you think your dad may be." Trevor told her.

Abigail nodded, "I think I might know where he is." She said, as she led Trevor, Jocelyn and Katie into the palace to go find King Joshua. They would have to hurry if they wanted to save him from Erebeth in time.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the palace, Erebeth found her way into the kings' office where he was located. She had taken out his royal guard and was now facing him directly, "Well, well your majesty. Looks like we finally have a chance to talk face to face."

The king scoffed, "What would I possibly want to talk to you about?"

"How about if you give me what I want and I promise that I won't hurt you."

"So you think you can just barge into this palace and make demands? You must be bloody crazy because that isn't going to happen!" The king argued.

Erebeth sighed, "What a shame, looks like I'm going to have to take your blood by force."

"My blood?"

Erebeth began to walk towards the king, reaching her hand out to grab him. Although, before she could Trevor, Jocelyn, Katie and Abigail came up in time to stop her.

"Hold it right there Erebeth!" Jocelyn exclaimed.

Erebeth glanced at the paladins, but quickly grabbed a hold of the king and pointed her staff to his neck, "Not another step paladins! Or I will disintegrate the kings' head!"

"Take your bloody hands off of him!" Abigail demanded.

"Not until I have his blood."

Trevor stepped forward, "That isn't going to happen. So just hand the king over!"

Erebeth smirked, "Fine then." She then shoved the king towards them and then disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

"What the hell? Just like that?" Katie asked confused.

The princess hugged her father, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but I don't understand what happened?"

"Yeah that was unlike her." Jocelyn added.

Abigail then noticed something on her father's neck, "Dad, what is that mark on your neck?"

They all inspected it and noticed some kind of small puncture wound, "Hold on, it looks like you were poked with something." Jocelyn said.

"Her staff!" Katie exclaimed.

"Then that means….Trevor we have to get back with the others!"

He nodded, "Princess, your majesty, you two stay here. We're going to go check with the others."

Before the king could say anything to them, the red, black and silver paladins ran off. Erebeth had pulled a fast one on them and they were going to need the help of the others to catch her.

* * *

Back at courtyard of the palace, the battle with WarWolf raged on as the rest of the paladins surrounded the monster, "Time to put this dog down for good." Theo said.

Before they were able to attack, Erebeth appeared next to her monster, "Sorry to cut your defeat short, but we must take our leave. Let's go WarWolf."

"Oh no you don't!" Peter called out as he charged at them. In an instant, Erebeth and her monster vanished in the cloud of black smoke.

"Blast! What was Erebeth doing back here?"

"Who knows, but it can't be good if Trevor, Jocelyn and Katie aren't here." Oli commented.

Sasha motioned them to follow her, "Come on we have to go and check if they are alright."

The four of them ran off into the palace, hoping that their friends were okay. Unbeknownst to them, Erebeth had obtained what she came for and easily slicked it past all of them.

* * *

Once Erebeth had acquired King Joshua`s blood, she returned back to the cave and started to set up the ritual back in Lord Gremdon's quarters. She formed a circle out of ash that she produced from the various items that had been gathered. Then she took the ashes of Mordred and piled it into the center of the circle; also lighting various candles scattered around in order to give off a ritualistic vibe.

"Now, it is time to commence the ritual." Erebeth smirked, standing within the circle. Lord Gremdon stood idly by not saying a word, watching his subordinate perform the ceremony.

"Powers of darkness, hear my cry. Grant me the powers, for this resurrection is nigh." Erebeth recited as she pulled out a small ceremonial knife, "First, blood of the caster; given willingly." She proclaimed, cutting her hand and letting the blood drip onto the pile of ash, "Next, blood of the worthy victim; taken forcibly." She added, doing the same with the kings' blood.

After those steps were completed, Erebeth stepped out of the circle and began to chant an incantation. She repeated the same phrase over and over, causing the pile of ashes to swirl like dust in the wind.

The ashes began to form the body, materializing into the form of a man. Slowly the ashes formed a skeleton, then the muscle, and finally the skin and armor. Within a few moments, the ash was completely fashioned into the man known as Mordred.

Once the ritual was complete, Erebeth smirked at the sight of Mordred standing before her. The malicious knight stood tall, he was a handsome fellow with a strong jawline and slicked back honey-brown hair. His eyes were dark brown, but stern. His skin was also ghostly pale, the armor he wore was a discolored gray; worn and torn from the many battles he fought centuries ago. Upon his hip was a beautifully crafted broadsword.

"Mordred?" Erebeth asked, stepping closer towards him.

Mordred took a deep breath, feeling the life in him being rejuvenated, "This feels…odd. Is….is this your doing Erebeth?" He asked, examining himself in awe.

"Yes it is. Welcome back, it's nice to see you again." She replied with a slight bow.

The wicked knight looked at her and smiled, "Yes I suppose I could say the same to you. Why have you brought me back? How long has it been?"

"I resurrected you because your assistance is needed. Also, it has been centuries, the time of King Arthur has passed."

Mordred stood silent for a moment, "I see….last thing I remember, King Arthur….struck me down." He spoke with hint of disgust in his voice, "What about the paladins?"

"Yes well, after you perished King Arthur disappeared and the paladins were successful in sealing us away."

"So….they won the war?'

"Yes and now the virtue stones are in the hands of their successors." Lord Gremdon announced, walking up to Mordred.

"Ah, Lord Gremdon! Forgive me for not noticing you, as you can see I`m a little perplexed at what is going at the moment." Mordred replied with a bow.

Gremdon waved it off, "Nothing of concern, I'm just hoping that you are ready to serve under me again."

The malicious knight smirked, "Yes of course my lord. So are these new paladins you speak of troublesome?"

He nodded, "They have been a nuisance! They continue to trample on our plans, but that all will change now that you're here."

"You're our trump card. The paladins won't be any match for you." Erebeth added.

Mordred put a hand to his chin, "I suppose so and I always hated them. Now that Sir Galahad and his friends are gone, these new paladins wouldn't be able to stand up against me."

Lord Gremdon put a hand on his shoulder, "You will show them what fear truly is."

"When I'm through with them, they will be begging for their lives." Mordred stated.

"That is exactly what we want. Are you ready to go up against them?" Erebeth asked.

The malicious knight pondered for a moment, thinking about his time against the paladins before King Arthur defeated him. He hadn't been in this new world for more than a minute now and already he was being sent out to battle again. Mordred continued to think, he could possibly learn something from these new paladins; he never did fulfill his desires. Perhaps this was his second chance, he was brought back at full strength and he was going to show the paladins what he is truly made off.

Mordred stretched his arms out and took in a deep breath, "It's been such a long time since I last battled with them. We shall see how troublesome these new paladins really are. Let's begin shall we?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Another chapter here, its been a minute since I posted a chapter. I apologize for that, I got a new job and well thats made my life a but more busy. Anyways we are so close getting to the stuff I'm excited for! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'll see you on the next one, Later!**


End file.
